Wrongfully Attracted
by Quipster
Summary: So everyone pretty much has the most dramatic relationships ever and people keep hooking up, then getting jealous, then hooking up with someone else, then fighting...Plus there is this whole thinkg about the Delancy's trying to get rid of the newsies...
1. Chapter 1

Quipster's Note:

Okay, so yet another story I found hiding in the abyss that is my computer. This story comes after "Unexpected Friendship" but before "The Passed is Past". So once again...don't really own any of these characters either...man am I a but unoriginal...whatever...anyway, I own the somewhat generic plot!

Bitter noticed a small crowd of men near an alley. '_I wondah what dey are doin'…Bettah not go find out, it looks like da Delancy brothers_,' she thought to herself.

She started to turn and walk in the opposite direction when she noticed what, or who they were gathering around. '_Is dat? Oh my God it is!_' she realized. Bitter ran towards the group as fast as she could, hoping that the men hadn't hurt them yet.

She pushed through the group towards the familiar faces. She had almost reached them when she was grabbed and pulled towards one of the men by her arms. "Hey get off me!" Bitter yelled in protest.

She elbowed her opposed in the stomach and whipped around to face him. She was met with the smirking face of Morris Delancy.

"Hey doll, you lookin' fer a little fun, too? Did ya get jealous? Don't worry der is plenty fer everyone," he said, moving closer.

Bitter, prepared to fight him and the four other men glared and rose her fists.

"She's a feisty one, Morris. More fun den dose oddah goils who didn't give up any fight. Teach her a lesson," commented a man Bitter didn't recognize.

"Wait a minute," Oscar, Morris' brother, interfered. "Ain't dat Spot Conlan's goil?"

"What's yer point, Os?" Morris questioned impatiently.

"Well, I'se fer one don't want all da Manhattan an' Brooklyn newsies comin' aftah me jest fer one lousy goil, at least not yet. She ain't woith it," he stated.

"Fine be chicken. I'se still lookin' fer a liddle fun an' Spot Conlan don't scare me," Morris decided turning back towards Bitter.

"Don't be stupid. C'mon boys lets get ouddah heah. Ain't no goil woith dis trouble," Oscar commanded. Then he turned around and walked off. The other men looked Bitter over spitefully and then followed Oscar.

"You'se lucky dis time. Ain't gunna be so lucky next time dough," Morris threatened before following the rest.

Bitter sighed, relieved. She turned around to see two girls with identical confused looks.

"Hey miss, we'se are glad ya did dat, but why did ya?" one of the girls asked.

"Why doesn't anyone evah remembah me?" Bitter wondered out loud. "Ya guys its me! Mel!…Melody Steffanson…"

"Oh my god! It is!" the girl shouted running over to Harmony and hugging her. The other shier girl looked her over doubtfully before smiling and hugging her.

"It really is you," the second girl realized.

"Yeah, it is," Bitter responded smiling. "Look you guys, I know we got a lotta catchin' up ta do but do ya wanna tell me what was jest goin' on?"

"I will," volunteered the more outgoing of the two.

"All right Wish, lets hear it," Bitter said.

"Well, we'se was walkin' down da street an' all da sudden dose boys came outta da alley. Dey looks like dey was havin' a meetin' 'r sumthin'. Musta been secret 'cause when dey noticed Martini an' me dey were furious. Dey kept askin' us how much we had heard. We told dem we hadn't heard anythin' but dey didn't believe us. Dey was 'bout ta soak us, I think, when ya ran up."

"So dey didn't hurt ya," Bitter asked.

"Nope, not a scratch. But I'se was thinkin' maybe standin' by dis alley ain't da smartest thin ta do…I ain't one fer reapeatin' mistakes," Wish commented.

Martini finally speaking, said, "Maybe we should go out ta da main road ta catch up."

Bitter and Wish heartily agreed and they all walked to the main street.

Bitter curiously asked, "Why are you guys here? Geez, last time I saw ya…well it was da night a da big fight." ."  
"Oh, yeah well, we'se had ta leave suddenly aftah one a da goils took a dislikin' ta me…can't imagine why…" Wish trailed off.

"I can! Ya stole her guy den made fun a her, "Martini broke in. Then looking at Bitter she said, "Yeah, Wish had ta go pick on da leadah. She threw us out fastah den we'se could say unfaih. We'se kinda been wanderin' 'round evah since. We don't really got no place ta go."

"But enough 'bout us, how 'bout you'se?" Wish cut in.

"Well, I'm a newsie now. It's really nice. Der are lots a nice people der…kinda like a whole new family…an'…Hey wait a minute! Why don't you guys come an' see first hand how it is? It isn't far…An' if ya like it…maybe you guys will become newsies?" Bitter said.

"What? Der ain't no goil newsies! 'Sides don't ya have ta get permission 'r somethin' ta ask people ta join?" Wish asked disbelievingly.

"Der are goil newsies! Well, at least der's one. An', yeah, I guess I'll have ta ask Jack but I'm pretty shoah he will be okay wid it. 'Sides you guys will at least get a bed fer da night! C'mon!" Bitter persuaded.

Wish quickly gave in at the thought of a bed for the night and Bitter led the twins to the Newsboys Lodging House. On the way Wish and Martini, well mostly Wish, told her about their adventures during their year on the street. Just before they entered the house Wish asked the dreaded question.  
"Hey, how come ya jest disappeared all da sudden?"

Bitter smiled half-heartedly. "I knew ya were goin' ta ask dat. Look, I promise I will tell ya but not right now, okay?" she told her.

"Shoah, whatevah ya say. Let's go become newsies!" Wish joked.

Bitter smiled and brought Martini and Wish inside. Kloppmann was sitting behind the desk playing solitaire. He looked up and asked, "Hey Harmony, who are these girls?"

Bitter introduced them saying, "Dis is Martini an' dis is Wish. Dey're both friends a mine from a while ago an' I was hopin' dey could stay here fer awhile."

Kloppmann looked both girls over attempting to size them up. "All right Harmony. Any friend a yers is welcome heah. If it's okay with Jack an' the rest a the boys then its okay with me."

Bitter smiled. "Thanks. Is Jack here?"

"Yep, he just went upstairs and yer lucky. He looked ta be in a fairly good mood."

Bitter walked upstairs with Wish and Martini in search of Jack. Finally spotting him in the wash room combing his hair she took a deep breath.

"Hey Jack, can I talk to ya fer a minute?" Bitter asked entering the washroom. Wish and Martini were following her closely since they were slightly intimidated by the room full of guys that were staring at them.

"Shoah, Mel. Whadya need?" Jack asked. Then after he noticed the two girls behind Bitter he asked, "What's goin' on heah?"

"Look Jack, I don't ask fer much do I?" Not getting a response she hurried on, "Well, I ran inta some old friends an' dey were bein' hassled by da Delancys, so I was thinkin' dat maybe, if ya say its okay, dat dey could stay here fer awhile an' be newsies?"

Jack appeared to be thinking about it so Biter continued on. "Come on Jack! It's hard bein' da only goil here an' Kloppmann said it was okay wid him an---"

"All right, enough. If dey wants to woik an' Kloppmann said okay den dats good 'nough fer me," Jack decided.

He walked over to the towns and stuck out his spit-on hand. "Welcome ta da newsies," he greeted.

Martini shook his hand with a shy smile. Jack then offered his hand to Wish but to his surprise she was glaring at him.

"You?! I can't believe its you!" she exclaimed sounding shocked and disgusted.

"What?" Jack asked looking utterly confused.

"Francis, right? Francis Sullivan?" Wish asked sounding completely disgusted now.

"Yeah. How'd ya know me real name?" Jack asked.

"Well, I should! Ya broke me heart!"

"I'se think I'se would remembah dat," Jack said sounding indignant. He looked at Bitter hoping she could explain some of this to her.

"Jacks memory ain't so good, Wish. Don't be hurt he didn't remember me either," Bitter put in.

"Wish? Hey, you ain't dat little, skinny goil from da Shadows are ya?" Jack asked. "Ya shoah grew up," he informed her giving her an appreciative look over.

"Ugh, yer still the same Francis!" Wish told him.

"Da name is Jack, Jack Kelly. Ain't Francis no moah an' if yer stayin' den ya hafta remembah dat," Jack stated.

Then after glancing at the clock he said, "Look, I'se gotta go, I'm late. Look, Harmony, jest have dem take da bunk neah da cornah wheah ya sleep. Mosta da boys'll be moah den happy ta move bunks if ya ask dem, since dey's all convinced dat if ya ain't happy constantly den Spot will come 'n beat dem all up. Aftah you'se got dem settled in I'se expectin' ya ta take responsibility fer dem. Give dem da tour. Introduce dem an' 'splain ta dem 'bout sellin'. I'll see ya latah." He then walked out of the room.

After Jack realized all the boys in the bunk were still gawking at Martini and Wish he yelled, "Listen up! I'se late so I'se gunna make dis short. Mess wid dose goils an' Ise'll soak ya. Understand? Good! See ya latah boys." Jack then turned and walked down the stairs whistling.

Bitter took on her roll as the conscientious hostess whole-heartedly. She got Skittery and Specs to give up their bunk since it was near the bunk she slept in. Then she persuaded Blink and Mush to push the two bunks together to form a "girls corner". Bitter introduced the girls to most of the newsies then gathered in the "girl's corner" for girl talk.

Bitter skillfully maneuvered all conversation topics away from her past but was more than happy to talk about being a newsie. She explained selling strategies, and where they could sell. She told them secrets about most of the boys in the lodging house, too.

"So have ya met any special boys," Martini asked grinning.

Bitter, feigned ignorance, saying, "What are ya talkin' 'bout? I've met dozens a special boys. Dere's Blink, an' Race, an' Mush an' Cards and…"

"Oh, you know what she means. Do ya got a guy?" Wish asked, exasperated.

"Ohh…is dat what ya meant…" Bitter joked. "Well, now dat ya mention it I did meet dis one really nice boy an'.."

"NICE?!" came a shout from a nearby bunk where Race, Mush, and Blink had been listening in on the girl's conversation.

Bitter laughed. "Okay, I met this boys, then," she corrected.

Bitter went on to describe Spot and all their good memories they had made together.

"Uh, Harmony you'se leavin' quite a bit out," Blink pointed out. Race, Blink, and Mush then infiltrated the girl corner and took it upon themselves to tell Wish and Martini about 'Harmony an' Spot's infamous fights'.

When they had finished everyone was laughing hysterically and Bitter was blushing furiously.

"Well, I think he sounds---" Wish began.

"Charmin," Spot interrupted from the door.

"How 'bout conceited?" Cards suggested from behind Spot, getting a laugh out of everyone.

Spot pushed him, playfully, into Jack who had returned with them. Bitter had stood up from her bunk and was watching Spot expectantly.

"Hey der beautiful, did ya miss me?" he asked walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Not really…Jack was more den happy ta keep me company while ya were gone. Yeah, seein' as I still don't have a bunk of me own an' since its so cold at night Jack was more den happy ta share his bed wid me an' he's been quite a…comfort," Bitter joked, winking at Jack.

"Ya still ain't gotten her, her own bunk? If I'se didn't know ya bettah I'se would think ya were movin' in on my goil," Spot commented, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well I'se tried ta get her, her own bunk but she jest keeps comin' back ta mine. It must be my animal magnetism…" Jack joked.

"Shoah, Jacky-boy. Whatevah you'se say" Spot replied. It seemed that he just then noticed Wish and Martini. "Hey, who are dese two? Hopefully one a you'se is Jacky's goil so he'll stop botherin' mine…"

Wish guffawed. "Not in dis life time…"

"What is dis? Jacky-boy not havin' so much luck wid da ladies?" Spot asked amusedly.

"Shut it Spot. I'se thinks dat I'se already had luck wid her…well dats what she said…" Jack said defensively.

"You did not 'have luck wid me' Franci—"

"Da name is JACK KELLY! Look, everyone, we'se all got things ta do raddah dan sit heah and fight 'bout dis! Okay, so Spot dis is Martini an' Wish old acquaintances a Harmony an' me an' dey is stayin' heah fer awhile. Wish is tryin' ta look past her seethin' hatred fer me even doh I ain't nevah done nothin' ta her. An' dats pretty much all dat has been happenin'. " He took a deep breath. Then looked at Wish. "Yeah, I'se got a date, so Ise'll see ya all latah." He then walked out of the room and left the Lodging House.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the group after Jack left. Everyone just looked at the floor. Cards took it upon himself to break the awkwardness. He walked over to Wish and Martini and said, "Hey, I'se don't think we'se been uhh properly introduced. I'se Cards. I'se a Brooklyn newsie. An' dat ovah der is Spot Conlan, da leadah a Brooklyn".

Wish smiled and shook his hand enthusiastically. "It's real nice ta meet ya Cards. An' you too, Spot."  
Martini followed her lead in shaking Cards hand and smiling, but didn't say anything. Cards noticed this.

"You'se don't say much does ya, Martini? Are ya shy or is it jest dat everyone 'round heah talks too much fer ya ta get a word in?" Cards asked.

Martini blushed a little. "Nah, I'se jest kinda quiet 'roun people I don't know too well."

Cards smiled. "Well, how 'bout we'se all sit down an' get ta know each oddah bettah so dat yer moah at ease 'roun us."

"I think dats a wondahful idea, Cards. We can sit ovah on our bunks. Do ya visit heah often Cards," Wish asked taking his arm. She wasn't used to men noticing Martini was there, while she was around and was a little jealous.

"I'se comes wid Spot every time he comes ta visit Bittah an' yeah dats fairly often," Cards answered, turning his full attention to Wish and following her to the bunks. "Spot an' Bittah don't like ta be separate fer long but den if dey stays tageddah too long dey starts ta fight like cats n' dogs," Cards explained.

"Yeah I've heard a liddle 'bout it. Harmony was tellin' us 'bout everythin' befoah you boys came in, right Harmony?" Wish commented.

When no response came from Bitter, Wish turned around to look for her. She laughed when she noticed Bitter and Spot on their way out to the fire escape, talking quietly. Wish pointed this out to Cards, and he smirked, "Yeah figures."

Wish, Martini, and Cards then sat in the girl's corner. Wish and Cards chatted back and forth. Wish told Cards about her pre-newsie life. Cards related his entire newsie life, and told the girls about Brooklyn newsies and Spot. Cards and Wish got along very well, since both were naturally loud and flirtatious. Martini, who hadn't spoke since they had sat down, sat quietly watching them. '_I wonder if they notice how much they are flirtin'? Ise'll give dem two weeks befoah dey hook up if not befoah den…' _she thought to herself.

Spot and Harmony came back from the fire escape to find Wish half-asleep on Cards shoulder on one bed and Martini reading on the other. Cards noticed Spot's entrance and started to gently move Wish off him. Spot motioned for him to leave her, and walked towards them. "Hey Cards I'se thinks its too late fer us ta head back ta Brooklyn. Let's jest stay heah an' wese'll leave early tommarah," Spot informed him.

Cards nodded. "So, uhh what is I supposed ta do?"

Bitter laughed at him. "Can ya get comfortable in dat bed? I'm pretty shoah Wish wont mind an' we don't have any extra beds unless ya wanna share wid a boy? Maybe Spot would have some extra room in his bed…"

"Uhh..I'se fine heah. Sleepin' wid Wish is jest fine," Cards said hurriedly.

"All right so dats settled now wheah do I sleep?" Spot asked. "Wheah's our bed Bittah," he asked grinning mischievously.

Bitter, not liking the look in Spot's eyes, gave him a confused look "Well, I don't think dat der's 'nough room in Jack's bed fer da both a us so ya can jest find a nice spot on da floor."

"Bittah is dat any way ta talk ta me? I'se wounded!" Spot exclaimed. "So wheah is me bed?"

Bitter rolled her eyes and said, "You can take da bottom bed of my bunk."

Spot smiled and began getting ready for bed. Everyone climbed into bed and said their goodnights. The entire group fell asleep easily, since most of them had, had hard, long days. It seemed only minutes before they were woken with a scream.

"AAH WHAT DA HELL DA YA THINK YER DOIN"" Wish's voice interrupted everyone's dreams. She pushed Cards off the bed before screaming again.

Spot groggily looked over to see Cards on the floor. "Bittah what is it wid you an' yer friends?" he asked.

Bitter looked down to see a bewildered Cards, rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up. By this time Jack had gotten out of his bed to see what was going on.

"What's goin' on heah guys? Dis bettah be good 'cause I had a late night 'n I'se ain't happy 'bout bein' woken up early," he told the group.

"Not dat I'se expect ya ta care, but dat horrible boy was in me bed when I woke up!" Wish complained.

Jack looked furious when he heard this. "Cards jest cause you'se are from Brooklyn don't mean ya can do anythin' ya want wid Manhattan newsies. You'se bettah explain…fast!"

While Cards tried to stutter an incoherent response, Wish began yelling at Jack for pretending he was nice when he really didn't care and thought what Cards did was okay. Their noise was joined by the whining of the newsies from being woken up half an hour earlier than they had to. Spot, who was rapidly gaining consciousness, was looking angrier by the second.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YA!" Bitter finally yelled. "Look, Wish, ya fell asleep on Cards last night an' since he didn't have a bed he jest slept der. It wasn't no big deal since we all knew he wouldn't try anythin'. Jack, it wasn't his fault an' he wouldn't have tried anythin'. An' all da rest a ya, yer jest bein' annoyin', go back ta sleep if yer tired!"

Everyone look at Bitter a little shocked since she didn't usually have outbursts like this. Wish, finally understanding, smiled sheepishly at Cards and stuck out a hand to help him off the floor. He took it a little hesitantly. "Sorry Cards. I'se was jest surprised an' I shoulda known ya wouldn't a done anythin' like dat."

"Hey dats okay. I'se migtha been offended if ya had jest assumed I wasn't capable a somethin' like dat, too. It ain't good fer me rep. Don't want anyone thinkin' I'se goin' soft now, do I?"

Spot smirked. "Goin' soft? You'se don't need ta go anywheah, ya already is soft."

Cards tried to glare at him then smiled. "Yeah, I guess yer right."

"Well, might as well get up now," Spot commented. He swung his legs out of the bed, and sat up. "C'mon Cards, we'se had ta get goin' early anyways. I'se wants ta sell in Brooklyn ta day. "

"Allright," Cards agreed getting off of Wish's bed. "Let's go."

"Jest a minute, what's yer hurry?" Spot asked.

"Ya jest said ya wanted ta go!" Cards protested.

"Yeah, well I'se gotta do somethin' foist," Spot informed him. He then pulled Bitter off her top bunk by her waist. He set her down and kissed her softly. "Ise'll be back in a few days ta make shoah dat ya is stayin' clear a Jacky-boy's bed. Don't want ya ta be lonely…" Bitter smiled through her blushing.

"Bye Spot," she said.

"Shoah don't say bye ta me," Cards sarcastically commented, trying to appear hurt.

"Okay, I wont," Bitter decided.

"Fine, den. I'se don't even care!"

"Good, me neither."

Cards waited a few minutes then pulled Bitter into a big hug. She squealed but hugged him back. After a few minutes, when Cards didn't let go, she said, "Cards? Hey Cards? You can let go…anytime…"

Cards continued hugging her, trying to hide a smile. Finally, Spot pried Cards off of her. "Hey dat's 'nough! Get yer own goil!"

Cards laughed, along with the rest. Wish then emerged from the group and stuck her hand out, saying, "It was nice ta meet ya, Cards."

Cards looked at the hand for a moment then pulled Wish into a hug too, releasing her after an appropriate time. After looking up from the hug to see everyone's amused smiles he said, "Hey we'se had gone through too much tageddah ta jest shake hands. I mean I'se already been thrown oudda bed by da goil. Usually dat's like a second date activity 'r somethin'," defending himself.  
Everyone laughed. The rest of the group said more uneventful good-byes before Cards and Spot headed off to Brooklyn.

On the way to Brooklyn, Cards pestered Spot wit stories about Wish and asked about every other sentence, "Do ya think she really liked me Spot?"

After a half hour of this Spot said, "Look Cards I'se been tryin' ta be patient wid ya but I'se cant take it anymoah! How's bout you'se run ahead an' tell da boys I'se gunna be der shortly?"

"Shoah Spot, I'se on me way. I'se sorry…but I dunno der's sumthin' special bout dat goil an' I'se thought dat maybe we had somethin' but I dunno…What do you think? Does she like me?" Cards answered.

"DATS IT!" Spot yelled walking towards Cards threateningly. "Dis is gunna be fer yer own good!"

Cards gave a sheepish grin and ran towards the Brooklyn Lodging House as fast as he could. Spot watched him leave and laughed to himself. '_Dat boy is shoah head ovah heals fer dat goil…Hey maybe if dey hooks up den dey can talk Bittah inta comin' ta Brooklyn. Maybe I'll hafta start visitin' Manhattan moah often,_' he thought to himself while making his way towards his lodging house.

A boy suddenly jumped from behind a crate of boxes. Spot, unfazed, glanced at him cooly. "Hey dere Snake. Ya shouldn't be jumpin' out at people, ain't good fer yer health," Spot commented.

"Shoah, Spot. I'se sorry. Ise've been waintin' fer ya ta come so I'se can give ya da news 'bout you know what. Can ya talk fer a minute?"

Spot glanced around to make sure no one was watching then followed Snake into a near by alley way. They sat there for fifteen minutes conversing in hushed tones before heading back to the Lodging House. Neither looked happy after emerging from the alley.

When they reached the Lodging House, Spot went upstairs immediately. He noted that most of the guys were gone. He noticed Cards was in the corner talking to his friend, JB. JB was looking thoroughly annoyed. Suddenly "I DON'T CARE CARDS" exploded from JB's mouth. Spot couldn't contain a laugh.

"He tellin' you'se bout da goil he met back in Manhattan?" Spot asked still laughing.

"Yes! Cards if I'se evah meet dis goil I'se gunna repeat everythin' ya jest told me jest so ya wont tell me 'bout her anymoah," JB declared.

"Hey I'se ain't dat bad! It's jest she…"

"SPECIAL! WE KNOW!" Spot and JB yelled in unison. Usually Spot and JB didn't get along very well, but every once in awhile they joined together to make fun of Cards, their mutual best friend.

"Look I'se sorry, I'se jest though I could depend on me best pals ta tell me whether…"

"SHE LIKES YOU!" Spot and JB yelled again. They then started laughing hard. Cards didn't find this amusing at all though.

"Fine you guys. I'se sorry dat I'se evah talked ta ya in da foist place," Cards stated, walking out the door.

JB followed him still laughing. "Wait up Cards! We'se still gotta sell tageddah!" he yelled.

Spot changed his shirt and then he also went out to sell newspapers. He made a mental note to visit Jack after he was done to discuss what Snake had told him.

While Cards and Spot were walking to Brooklyn, the grouchy Manhattan newsies were slowly getting up and ready for their day at work. None of them really paid attention to the girl newsies in the morning, since they were half asleep and a little angry that Wish had woken them up early.

Once everyone was ready and heading out the door Blink asked, "Hey who's gunna show da new goils 'round? I can take dem an' show 'em 'round…I know it's a sacrifice but I'm ready ta make dat sacrifice…"

Racetrack slapped him in the face, playfully. "Shoah Blink. You'se is jest hopin' dey are more friendly dan da mayor's daughtah…"

Everyone laughed at this. They knew that Blink had been ordered to stay away from the mayors daughter or he would be arrested.

"Shut up! Is it me fault she took me hours of followin' her 'round as stalkin'? Who knew dat she would take it da wrong way an' tell her dad ta arrest me?" Blink said.

Everyone laughed harder, except for two very confused girls. Bitter told them, "Blink has liked da mayors daughter fer a while an' evidently she didn't like him so much. She complained ta her faddah an' he told Blink dat if he came wid in 100 feet a his daughter again he would throw him in da Refuge."

Wish and Martini tried to hold back their laughter, since Blink seemed very sensitive on the subject, but couldn't and began laughing hysterically.

"Look, Martini an' Wish you'se guys go wid Mel. She's as good as any newsie heah an' she can show ya da ropes. Wese'll all see ya latah at Tibbys," Jack decided when the laughter had died down.

"Of course oh Great and Mighty Leader. We heah ya an' will obey…" Wish commented sarcastically.

"All right dats it change a plans. Wish yer comin' wid me, we'se gotta talk….alone," Jack decided.

"I'm not going wid you anywheah! I'd rather go wid dose boys…who were dey…oh yeah…I'd rather go wid da Delancys dan you!" Wish argued.

"Well you'se don't get a choice. 'Cause as ya so perfectly pointed out I'se is da great an' mighty leadah and you'se will listen an' obey or ya are outta heah before ya can say annoying bitch," Jack told her. "Now follow me or don't go back ta da Lodging House."

Bitter started to stick up for Wish saying, "Look, Jack…" But Jack stopped her by telling her, "Look Mel I love ya an' all but stay outta dis. I'se havin' a hard week an' I'se aint gunna deal wid her no moah."

Bitter nodded and remained silent. She then took Martini's arm and led her away from Jack and Wish.

"Wait! Ya can't be serious Mel! Yer jest gunna leave me heah wid him?" asked a bewildered Wish.  
Bittter shrugged her shoulders and walked off.

Once Bitter had walked away, Jack turned to a shocked Wish. "Alright lets heah what I'se did ta ya. It bettah be good 'cause I'se has had ta heah ya complain 'bout it fer twenty foah hours strait now."

Wish glared at him. "Ya don't even remember when yer mean ta people? Don't ya have a conscience?!"

Jack shook his head. "Ise don't remembah. Now tell me what I'se did or I'se is turnin' round and leavin' ya heah an' ya can find yer own job…"

Wish glared at him even harder now, if possible. "Fine, Ise'll tell ya if ya promise dat I'se can go back afta I does."

"You'se ain't in da position ta ask fer things. We'se is gunna talk den I'se is gunna teach ya how ta sell papes.," Jack informed her.

"Fine. Whatevah. When I'se was twelve all da goils were all in love wid you an' everythin'. Get dat goofy grin off yer face, you knew it den too. Well, I'se probably had da biggest crush on ya, an' decided dat I'se was gunna go on a date wid ya. Well, I'se flirted an' left hints left an' right but ya nevah paid any attention ta me! Den one da I'se was walkin down da street an' I'se saw ya talkin wid some kid. An' you'se was talkin' bout how annoyin' I'se was an' how you'se would nevah go fer a skinny, ugly kid like me! You made me cry for days."

Jack looked completely bewildered. "Look, I'se nevah knew ya heard dat an' I'se wouldn't a said it if I knew ya were listenin'. I'se was jest gettin' frustrated at da guys teasin' me an' come on it was four years ago! Can't ya fergive me? I'se was jest bein' a stupid kid…'Sides if it helps any I'se dont think yer so ugly now…" Jack gave her one of his winning smiles.

"So you did think I'se was ugly befoah!! I can't believe ya! I HATE YOU!!" Wish screamed and ran down the street.

Jack gave an exasperated sigh before running after her. "Hey wait up Wish! Dat ain't what I meant…I swear! Just hold on a minute…" he yelled after her.

"Don't you ever talk to me again!" she cried looking back at him to see he was catching up to her. Finally he did catch her and tackled her to the ground.

Jack held her to the ground and said, "Now dont try dat again, I'se aint lookin forward ta runnin' all ovah New York for ya. Seriously, I didn't mean it and I'se really, really sorry an' if I could I'se would go back an' fix it. I'se promises dat I'se will make it up to ya somehow."

"Get off me already! Fine, whatevah. Yer forgiven alright? Jest dont expect us ta be best friends er nothin'…" Wish told him forcing Jack off of her.

"Alright, so if we'se is okay den I'm gunna teach ya 'bout sellin' papes," Jack decided.

"Shoah, we'se fine. Teach o wise one," Wish permitted sarcastically.

Jack smiled and the rest of the day went relatively smoothly. They remained civil the rest of the day and at some parts they even joked around.

When they had sold their last paper, Wish was far from mastering being a newsie but she was good enough. She had sold twenty papers with only a little help from Jack, and was very proud of herself.

Jack and Wish headed to Tibby's. "Ise'll buy ya lunch ta celebrate yer foist day bein' a newsie, alright?"

"Shoah Kelley dat'll be nice," Wish agreed. Jack held the door open for her and then walked in after, to see stunned looks on Marini and Bitter's faces. Martini and Bitter immediately seized Wish's hand and dragged her off to the corner to find out what had happened. They all talked and giggled over their days. Jack shook his head and sat down by Race and Blink.

"Hey boys. How was yer day?" Jack asked.

"It was okay. Much easier dan yers Ise'll bet…but not nearly as fun…" Blink commented.

"What are ya talkin' bout?" Jack asked.

Race laughed. "We'se saw ya runnin' down da street aftah dat goil and den tackling her. Interestin' way ta teach people how ta sell papes. I'se shoah glad I'se didnt have ta learn dat way…"

Blink and Racetrack laughed. "Hey I'se couldn't teach her if she was runnin' away from me…we'se had ta resolve some stuff foist," Jack defended himself.

"I'se fer one is glad dey fixed deir problems. I'se dont wanna be woken up eoily every day wid dere fightin'. I'se gets grumpy when I'se dont get all me sleep," Skittery put in from another table.

"You'se is always grumpy, dont blame it on dem," Racetrack told him.

Skittery glared at him, and turned around.

In the corner of the restaurant Bitter, Martini and Wish were all talking about what had happened. "So, we'se heard rumors dat Jack had ya on da ground with in fifteen minutes," Bitter joked.

"It wasn't like dat! He called me ugly so I ran away but he caught me…" Wish informed them.

"He called you ugly??" Bitter asked confused.

"Well, he said I'se was ugly when I'se was twelve…" she corrected.

"Oh…but you'se two was actin' very friendly when we'se say ya come in heah jest a few minutes ago…" Martini commented.

"We'se wasn't actin friendly…we'se was jest bein' civil."

"Shoah. I'se thinks dat ya never got ovah him because hes da only boy dat you liked and he didn't feel da same," Martini told her.

"Yeah I did, shut up Martini. Ya dont know what yer talkin' bout. When you'se gets a guy ta talk ta ya fer more dan five minutes you can come talk ta me bout boys an' crushes. Befoah den ya can jest ferget 'bout it…" Wish said, starting to get angry.

"What are ya talkin' bout? I've talked ta a guy fer more dan five minutes. Do you think yer da only one dat can get guys? Jest 'cause I dont go 'round flirtin wid anythin' wearin' pants doesnt mean I cant flirt!" Martini retorted. She then stood up and stomped out of the restaurant angrily.

All the newsies watched her but no one went to follow her. No one knew her well enough to attempt to cheer her up. She wanted to be left alone anyways.

She ran away from the restaurant, crying in frustration. '_I'se is so sick a Wish thinkin' shes so good all da time. What makes her think shes any bettah dan me? Jest cause I'se dont flaunt 'round actin' like a slut all da time and is kinda quiet doesn't mean dat shes bettah dan me. Ise'll show her…_' Martini thought as she ran.

She was somewhat preoccupied while she ran and didn't notice the person standing in her way. She ran right into the person and sent both of them sprawling to the ground. '_Great even bettah! This is jest a great day. Wait, dont I know dat guy? Maybe dis is jest da chance I'se needs ta prove dat I'se ain't always da quiet shy one_...' she thought.

The man stood up quickly, and stuck out his hand to help Martini up. "Hey der. Maybe you'se should be moah careful when yer runnin' 'round da streets like a madman."

Martini smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I guess I jest wasn't lookin' wheah I was goin…"

"Yer not hurt are ya? Cause I'se would hate fer someone as beautiful as you ta be hurt in any way…" he said.

"Nah I'se fine," she said brushing herself off. "Hey, I'se is Martini. I thought maybe I'se should introduce meself since I'se jest almost killed ya."

"Its nice ta meet ya Martini. Me name's Oscar. So ya wanna tell me what you'se was runnin' from like dat? Is someone aftah you'se? Cause I'se is pretty shoah dat I'se can make yer problem…err…disapeah," he offered.

"Wow, yer a lot nicer when yer not 'round oddah people…" Martini realized.

"I'se sorry has we met? I'm almost shoah I would remembah someone like you…" he said confused.

"I'se guess ya could call it 'meetin'. You an a couple oddah guys were messin' roun' wid me an' me sistah befoah Bittah came up. Den you'se left us alone cause Bittah is Spot's goil…ring a bell at all?"

"Oh…yeah I'se guess I remembah ya…" Oscar admitted looking a little embarrassed. "Look, I'se ain't usually like dat. Only when I'se gets 'round me boys I'se got a reputation ta keep an' everythin'…"

"It's fine…nothin' actually happened or anythin' so its fine…" Martini said quickly. '_I don't want him to think I'm mad and leave or anything…So how does this work? How do I get him to actually…do anythin'? Ise'll figure it out an' when he does I'se shoah will have some stories fer Wish. I'll show her…'  
_

"So, are ya busy right now or something? Cause I'se was thinkin' maybe we could uh..take a walk er something…" Martini asked.

"Uhh…shoah…I'se ain't busy er nothin'…" Oscar stuttered. He wasn't used to girls asking him on dates, especially not girls he had threatened only a day earlier.

Martini slipped her arm into Oscar's and they walked around for about twenty minutes making small talk. Mostly, Oscar talked about his family and "his boys". He also talked about his great hatred for the newsies and everyone associated with them. '_I'se bettah not tell him I'se a newsie if I want him ta try anythin'…_' Martini decided.

Finally Martini turned to him and asked, "Aren't ya gunna try nothin' wid me? I mean we'se have been walkin' 'round fer almost a half an hour an' ya haven't so much as touched me, well anythin' but me arm. Don't ya like me or nothin'?"

Oscar was even more confused now. '_Dis goil shoah is different dan da rest…Usually goils get angry fer guys movin' too fast and stuff but dis goil gets mad when ya dont go fast enough…this goil is very odd…but hey who cares if shes willin' den I'se is more dan ready ta make her happy…_' he thought.

"Shoah I'se likes ya I'se jest didn't want ya ta get angry or somethin' fer me goin' too fast…" Oscar assured her.

"Well I'se ain't gunna be young ferevah an' I'se was jest wonderin' if ya were gunna make a move within da next year or so…" Martini told him.

Oscar smiled. "Ise was thinkin' bout goin' a little fastah dan dat." He pulled her towards him roughly and kissed her aggressively. He continued the kiss, figuring she would either pull away from him if she got uncomfortable or they could just kiss all day, it didn't really matter much to him.

Martini did pull away after a couple minutes since she was unaccustomed to kissing for long periods of times. Both took a couple deep breaths before talking.

"Dat's what I'se talkin' bout," Martini exclaimed smiling.

"Ise glad I could be a service," Oscar said smirking.

Oscar and Martini continued their walk around Manhattan. Oscar pointed out landmarks and buildings along the way. Every once in awhile they would kiss. Martini was usually the first to pull away from the kiss since she really didn't have any experience when it came to guys, but she was willing to get some.

After about an hour more Martini told Oscar she had to leave.

"I'se gunna see ya again doh, right?" Martini asked uncertainly.

"Ya cant get rid a me dat easily…so how am I supposed ta find ya? Da ya got a place ta stay?" Oscar asked.

"Well, tell ya what. I'll find you," Martini decided since she couldn't tell him that she was staying with the newsies.

"All right den…well Ise'll see ya 'round I'se guess," Oscar said walking down the street.

Martini headed back to the Lodging House grinning to herself. '_A couple moah meetins like dat an' Ise'll be ready ta tell Wish. Den wese'll see who da bettah one is_**.'  
**

**When Martini reached the Lodging House everyone got quieter and watched her as she crossed the room. She walked strait to her bed and started reading her book. She noticed Wish in the corner with a couple of the guys playing cards but didn't have any inclination to go talk to her.  
**

**Martini soon became aware that Race, Blink and Mush were talking about her across the room. Well, she assumed they were talking about her because they kept shooting her looks and then talking in hushed voices. Then Blink and Racetrack pushed Mush towards her. Martini tried to hold back a smile and pretended she didn't know what was going on.**

**  
Mush walked up and cleared his throat. Martini looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Can I help ya?" she asked pleasantly.  
**

**"Well not really…I'se was jest wonderin' if yer okay? Ya seemed kinda angry at Tibby's an' I woulda gone aftah ya but I'se didn't wanna intrude or nothin'…an' plus I'se had no idea what ta say…which I still don't…look I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't a come ovah heah…"  
**

**Martini grinned at him. "No, its fine. I was a little upset but I got ovah it…uhh maybe we should jest invite Race an' Blink ovah heah so dey dont strain der ears…"  
**

**Mush looked shocked then smiled sheepishly. "We'se thought ya might be a little ovahwhelmed if t'ree guys ya dont know came ovah an started askin' poisonal questions…Hey uhh Blink, Race, I think she caught us…"  
**

**Blink and Race walked over looking as sheepish as Mush. "Heya Martini, how's it goin'?" Race asked.  
**

**"Its goin' good, thanks fer askin'," she answered. "So is dis how it always goes? Ya send Mush ta do things dat da rest a ya dont wanna do?"  
**

**"Not always…sometimes I send Blink…" Race told her.  
**

**"Hey you dont send me no wheah! I'se go wheah I want ta!" Blink stated.  
**

**"Shoah ya do. Hey can ya go give dis ta Harmony? I borrowed it a while ago an' I dont want her ta make a scene or nothin'…" Race asked Blink giving him a comb.  
**

**"Alright Race be right….hey!" Blink said catching on.  
**

**The other three were laughing hysterically by the time Blink had realized what was happening. **

**"So ya think dat was funny, huh?" Blink asked. "I'll show ya funny." He picked up a pillow and hit Racetrack in the back of the head, sending him flying to the ground.  
**

**"So yer gunna be like dat. Fine have it yer way…" Race picked up a pillow and whacked Blink on the side. Mush and Martini scrambled for pillows and ran to attack the other two. They all ended up collapsed in a pile on the floor, gasping for breath.  
**

**"I give up! Truce!" Martini yelled from the bottom of the pile. They all laughed and got up. They went to sit on Martini's bed and talked and joked around. Wish came over a while later and asked, "Can I talk ta ya Mar?"  
**

**"Uhh…nope I'se dont think so," Martini answered without even having to think about it.  
**

**"Look Martini stop being unreasonable. Look I'se sorry 'bout befoah an' I didn't mean it. Will ya fergive me?" Wish asked sincerely.  
**

**"Nah…Hey you guys I'se feelin' a little sleepy. Is it okay wid you if I'se turns in fer da night?" Martini asked Blink, Mush and Race.  
**

**"Shoah, a course" Race answered quickly, eager to escape from the awkward conversation.  
**

**"See ya tomorrow Martini!" Blink said getting up and going to his bunk.  
**

**"Yeah, night Martni…" Mush said also going to his bunk.  
**

**Martini, carefully not looking at Wish, turned over and closed her eyes. She didn't go to sleep though, but stayed up thinking. '_Maybe Wish really was sorry an' I'se was jest bein' mean…Nah she's jest angry 'cause I'se was gettin attention from da guys and she was jealous. Yeah, well too bad fer her. I'se is sick a people always thinkin' I'se is da nice quiet goil…_'  
**

**The next couple days Martini set off on her own to sell her forty newspapers. She insisted on selling unaccompanied, mainly because she wanted to search out Oscar and didn't want anyone else finding out about him…yet.  
**

**The boys were all completely confused, watching her as she walked away. "Martini shoah has been actin' different…anyone else notice dat?" Blink asked.  
**

**"Yeah. I dunno what happened ta da shy goil dat we'se used ta know but I'se glad it happened. She's a lot moah fun now," Race answered.  
**

**They left the Distribution Office talking about her, then went their separate ways to sell their papers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Martini walked down the street yelling headlines that were so exaggerated they might as well be called made up. She was determined to sell her papers before Oscar saw her. She had got rid of all her papers before 11 and was very proud of herself. She walked down the street towards "Joe's Restaurant". It was a nice place Oscar had pointed out to her. She knew she would have little chance of seeing any newsies there and she wasn't feeling like talking to them.

When she entered she saw Oscar at the counter with his brother Morris. '_Uh oh. I'se bettah not go see him when hes wid his friend, dere. He isn't especially nice 'round him an' I'se dont want anythin' ta happen ta ruin things. It's too fun now',_ she thought turning around to leave before he saw her. Just before the door closed she heard, "Martini, is dat you?"

Swearing under her breath she turned around slowly to find both Oscar and Morris staring at her. "Oh…hey der Oscar. I'se didn't see ya der," she lied. She walked over to where the boys were sitting.

"If ya has time ya should sit down an' have lunch wid us. Dis is me broddah, Morris. Morris, dis is Martini, dat goil I was tellin' ya 'bout," Oscar introduced.

Martini smiled and shook Morris's outstretched hand. "Its nice ta meet ya Morris."

"Like wise I'se shoah. So, yer da goil dat me broddah ain't shut up 'bout. Well, seein' ya I'se can understand why. Ain't I met ya sometime befoah?" he asked.

"Uhh..I dunno…we'se mighta seen each oddah befoah. Manhattan ain't dat big.." she said looking at Oscar for help.

"Heah, you'se can sit by me. I'se ain't trustin' ya ta sit neah Morris. I'se wants ya all ta meself," Oscar put in quickly. "I'se didn't know when ya said dat ya would find me dat ya actually meant ya would go out lookin' fer me"

Martini laughed. "Well when I'se wants somethin' I'se aint afraid of a little work ta get it…" she informed him.

"Well den I'se glad dat I'm sumthin' dat ya want."

Morris rolled his eyes. "I'se had jest about 'nough a dis fer da day, so I'se gunna leave befoah I'se gets sick. Martini nice ta meet ya an' when ya get sick a Oscar heah come find me. I'se promise I'se is a lot more fun dan him."

Martini laughed. "I'll keep dat in mind," she assured him.

"Good, good. Oscar dont ferget 'bout dat..err uhh…thing…we'se gotta do, all right?" Morris questioned.

"I'll be der. Bye Morris."

Morris left the restaurant and Oscar turned to face Martini. "So now dat he's gone how's 'bout a real greetin'?"

Martini smiled and kissed him. They ate their meal, flirting and laughing. After they were finished Oscar asked, "Hey how bout we go somewheah more private?"

"Alright, jest wheah did ya have in mind?" she asked.

"C'mon, I'll show ya," he said pulling her by the hand out the door. He took her to Central Park and over to a small grouping of trees. Once in the middle of it he pulled her close and started kissing her. 

Martini was slightly nervous, being in a slightly secluded spot with Oscar. She pulled away after a few minutes, pretending she just wanted to talk. "So dis is a nice place…" she commented looking around.

"It's very useful…specially since most people dont know 'bout it. It's nice an' quiet…cant get interrupted…" he said, hinting that hadn't taken her there to talk.

Martini, pretending not to catch the hint, continued talking. "Yeah, it's nice ta jest come heah an' talk…ya know…quiet place ta think."

"Shoah, think an' oddah things," Oscar agreed pulling her into another kiss. Martini struggled against the kiss at first then thought, '_Why am I fightin' dis? Dis is what I'se was workin' fer. He's only givin' me what I'se been askin' fer since I met him'._ She discontinued her struggling and gave into his kissing.

They had only been at the park for what seemed like ten minutes when Oscar stopped kissing her and checked his watch. "Damnit I'se late. Look I'se really sorry but I'se gotta go…now," he told Martini, standing up. He helped Martini up and picked up his jacket that they had been sitting on.

"Wait, why? We'se only been heah fer ten minutes or somethin'!" Martini complained.

Oscar burst out laughing. "Ten minutes? We'se been heah fer an hour! Ise'll see ya latah," he said kissing her on the cheek and running off.

Martini walked back to the Lodging House and couldn't help but smiling the entire way. When she got inside she walked to her bed and laid down to think about her day. She sat there for a couple minutes before she heard laughing from one side of the room. She jumped, startled. The laughing became louder. Looking around she finally noticed Spot and Cards.

"Hey der, Martini, right?" Cards said still laughing.

"Yeah. Sorry you guys I'se jest was thinkin' an' didn't notice ya…" Martini explained.

"We'se noticed. Ya really do need ta be more aware a yer surrondin's doh…we'se coulda been killers or somethin'" Spot scolded.

"Ya would have ta be awfully stupid moiderers ta come up ta a bunk room wheah anyone could see ya, when ya could jest jump me on da street…" Martini rationalized.

"I'se guess ya got a point der," Spot admitted smiling. "So what are ya doin' back so eoily?"

"I'se finished sellin' 'round 11 an' den went an' ate. So, havin' nothin' bettah ta do I'se came heah ta get some rest or somethin'," Martini explained leaving out her encounter with Oscar purposely.

"Done by 11? How many papes is ya sellin' cause ya should sell moah…" Cards asked.

"I'se sold forty I think…" Martini answered. "Besides, you guys musta got done sellin' eoily ta be heah by one in da aftahnoon…Why are ya heah anyways?"

"I'se got sick a Cards talkin' bout yer sistah so I took pity on him an' brought him heah," Spot explained.

Cards turned bright red. "Dat aint da reason. Spot wanted ta see Bittah an' we'se got business. Ain't got nothin' ta do wid Wish."

Martini began laughing hysterically, unable to hold it back any longer. Cards attempted to glare at her, but couldn't and began laughing at himself. Soon all three were laughing at Cards. Martini finally asked, "So ya like Wish a little do ya?"

Cards nonchalantly answered, "Yeah a little maybe."

Spot, who had been annoyed all day said, "A little? Give me a break! Cards ain't stopped talkin' 'bout dat goil since we left heah! Ya might as well ask Martini yer question Cards, she knows bettah dan JB an' I'se knows."

Martini, confused, asked, "Yer question?"

Cards smiled a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I'se was wonderin' does she like me do ya think?"

Martini laughed. "Dat's so cute! Well ta tell ya da truth I'se got no idea. She and I didn't really get a chance to talk an' I would ask her fer ya but we'se sorta in a fight. Bittah might know doh…" Martini explained.

"You'se guys is in a fight? Why's dat?" Cards asked.

"Well, we'se said some mean stuff to each oddah…an' I'se havn't talked ta her since we did…I'se jest sick a her an' her lousy attitude," Martini explained.

Cards looked like he was going to ask more questions when Bitter and Wish entered, laughing about something.

"Speak a da devil," Martini muttered. "I'se is gunna go fer a walk or somethin'. I'll be back in an hour or so…" she told everyone starting out the door.

"Hey Martini. Careful out der…make sure yer back before dark…" Bitter told her nicely.

"I'se pretty shoah I'se can take care a meself… but thanks," Martini assured her shortly.

"If I'se were you I would listen ta Bittah. It ain't safe fer a goil ta wander 'round da streets a Manhattan…" Cards told her.

"All right, all right I promise I'll be back befoah dark. Stop worryin'," she said and walked out the door.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments. Finally Spot said, "Hey if I ain't gunna get da greetin' I came heah fer I might as well jest go back ta Brooklyn wheah people like me…"

Bitter smiled. "Just what kinda greetin' do dey give ya in Brooklyn? I'se always wondered 'bout ya boys when der are no goils 'round…."

"Hey shuddup. Ya know what I mean," Spot said.

"Shoah Spot…" Bitter said. Eventually Bitter did "greet" Spot in a way he found more appealing. Then Wish, Spot, Cards and Bitter lounged in a couple of bunks and joked back and forth for an hour or two.

Spot, getting bored, decided to liven things up. "I'se knows a secret 'bout Cards," he declared.

Bitter and Wish's ears perked up at the word "secret". "What is it? Tell us!" Wish exclaimed.

Cards laughed. "I can tell ya da secret…I was tellin' Spot on da way ovah heah how much I'm in love wid Bittah an' how we was gunna run away wid each oddah. But a course dat's old news…" 

Bitter and Wish giggled. Bitter, played along saying, "Cards we weren't gunna tell Spot remembah? He was just gunna wake up one mornin' an' realize dat both a us had disappeared."

Cards feigning stupidity, "Oh, I'se musta fergot. Ah well get yer stuff, we'se should be on our way.."

Bitter and Cards burst into laughter, not able to contain it anymore. Spot, glaring, said "I'se dont find anythin' funny 'bout dis. In fact, I'se find it sad dat every newsie in New Yawk has ta flirt wid me goil. Go get yer own ya bum! Well…I'se could always tell Wish what I told Martini…now dat would be funny…"

"What did ya tell Martini?" Wish and Bitter asked at the same time. Cards quickly stopped laughing.

"I'se uh cant remembah…" Spot lied. Cards sighed, relieved.

"I'll bet I can make ya remembah," Bitter stated sitting up on the bunk and scooting closer to Spot.

"Oh yeah? I'se dont think so…not aftah what ya jest pulled…" Spot countered scooting away.

"Yeah but I can make up fer dat…" She got closer.

"How's you plannin' on doin' dat?" he asked moving back.

"Like dis," she said pushing him against the bedpost and kissing him.. She kissed him a little more forcefully than she usually did, surprising Spot.

"Now don't make me do dat again," Bitter threatened. "Just be a good boy an' tell me what ya told Martini."

"So if I'se dont tell ya den ya will do dat again? Okay by me…" Spot said.

Bitter giggled. "Nice point. I will never do that again if you don't tell me."

Spot shrugged at Cards, "Sorry but you hoid da lady…I'se gotta tell…"

Cards started turning red again. "All dat I'se told Martini was dat I'se thinks she's er…a very good newsie. Yep dat's it," Spot said. Cards released the breath he was holding.

"Spot ya ain't a good liar now don't try…Its obviously somethin' dat Cards did or said 'cause oddah wise he wouldn't look like a tomato right now," Wish observed.

Spot, looking disappointed that they hadn't bought his lie, opened his mouth to tell the truth but was interrupted by a group of newsies entering the door noisily.

"Quick Mush go get Kloppman!"

"Put some pressure on dat wound!"

"Careful wid him!"

"Hey what's goin' on heah?" Spot asked befuddled.

"Its Race, Spot. Someone soaked him pretty bad…" Jack told him walking past him with Race in his arms. There was so much blood on Jack's clothes that it looked like he was the one that was hurt.

"But I don't understand…what did Race do to the.." Wish started before passing out. Cards and Spot both grabbed her just before she hit the floor, then Cards carried her to her bed.

"Allright, so who did it?" Spot asked.

"We'se dont know. Skittery an' Snitch found him like dis in da alley ovah by Central Park. He's been out fer a while now I think…" Jack told him.

Bitter ran and got a bucket of water and washcloth to clean Racetrack up with. She had just began when Kloppman ran into the room, out of breath. "I woulda come sooner but I was at the store. What's going on?" he asked kneeling down by Racetrack.

"I'se thinks a couple a guys jumped him. Wont know if he don't wake up doh…" Jack answered.

Bitter looked up sharply from her work. "Don't evah say dat again Jack Kelly! He's gunna wake up and when he does ya bettah believe I'm gunna tell him dat ya said dat," she scolded angrily. Jack could see tears welling in her eyes.

"I meant we wont know until he does wake up," Jack corrected.

"Dat's bettah. Now all of ya standin' 'round go find somethin' else ta do. He isn't gunna get bettah any fastah if yer starin' at him."

Kloppman prodded and examined Racetrack to the best of his abilities, trying to determine if he had any broken bones or extremely deep cuts. "He's lucky," Kloppman determined. He looked at everyone's incredulous faces and chuckled. "I know he looks bad and he's going to be in a lot of pain but its mostly bad bruises and shallow cuts. Nothing that a couple days in bed wont fix."

Bitter smiled weakly. "Are ya shoah?"

"Yep. Will you finish cleanin' him up?" he asked Bitter.

"Shoah, no problem," she answered starting to wash Racetrack up again.

A few minutes later, while Bitter was still at work, Racetrack came to. "Hey wheah am I? What's goin' on…Oh my god what happened?"

Bitter threw her arms around Race, causing him to yell out in pain. The boys came rushing over from all corners of the Lodging House to see what was going on. "Hey, Bittah I'se though ya were supposed ta be helpin' him…not torturin' him…" Cards pointed out gently pulling her off of Race.

Bitter smiled embarrassedly, "Sorry, I was jest glad he woke up I guess…"

"Hey Race can you'se tell us what happened ta ya?" Spot asked remaining level headed through the entire ordeal.

"I'se don't know who did it…I didn't recognize da voices an' it was dark. Der were 'bout four or five a dem an' dey jumped me from behind. Dey gave me a message fer you an' Jack. Dey said dat you'se two ain't gunna be able ta stop dem an' dis was jest a warnin' dey was goin' easy on me. Dey also said dat der is no way ta prevent what is gunna happen 'cause dey has had it wid us newsies," Racetrack informed them.

Jack, Cards and Spot looked at each other worriedly. "Damnit! Look 'round everyone! Is everyone heah?" Jack asked.

It turned out that all the boys were in. "Wait, what 'bout dat goil, Martini?" Spot asked.

"Wheah is she?" Jack asked.

"She went out fer a walk an' nevah came back!" Spot told him.

"Damnit. Alright you, Cards, and I will go out and look. Da rest of ya stay heah an' dont leave fer any reason. I'se means it!" Jack decided.

Spot, Cards and Jack hurried out of the room looking very scared.

Martini walked around Manhattan aimlessly. '_I don't really want to be walking around New York…but I also don't want to go back to the bunk room and have to watch Cards and Wish flirt and have Wish thinkin' she's bettah den me…Why the hell am I lettin' dis get ta me now? Well, I'll jest walk 'round a little more…_'she thought. Eventually she ended up in Central Park. '_Why am I even heah? It's not like hes gunna be sittin' heah waitin' fer me or somethin'._' She walked towards the trees that Oscar had brought her to earlier.

Almost reaching them she noticed a crowd of men in the distance. She ducked into the shadows and hid. '_I dont know what dey is doin' but I'll bet dey dont want witnesses. I'll jest stay heah 'till dey leaves den make fer da Lodgin' House._'

A few minutes later the men walked away, leaving one on the ground. '_Oh my god, that person isn't moving. Is it dead? Oh my god the others are coming this way._' She curled into a small ball and held her breath. Once they had passed she jumped up and ran towards the Lodging House as fast as she could.

She was only a couple blocks from the House when she was grabbed from behind and pulled into a dark alley letting out a piercing scream. Her attacker tried to put its hand over her mouth but she bit it as hard as she could. The attacker pushed her into a wall, swearing. Martini turned around to face her attacker and found herself face to face with Oscar.

When Oscar saw her he exclaimed, "Jesus Christ Martini what da hell are ya doin'?!"

"Yer one ta talk! Ya jest grabbed some random goils outta da street an' throw dem at walls?" Martini countered, confused.

"I didn't jest pull any goil into da alley, I'se been followin' ya since Central Park. What da hell was ya doin' at Central Park dis time a night?" he asked.

"Well I'se was goin' fer a walk an' jest ended up dere. Den I'se saw a buncha men dere an' hid cause, well it ain't nevah a good idea ta see late night meetins. An' when I'se thought everyone was gone I ran away as fast as I could…"

"Ya aren't lyin' ta me are ya? Ya didn't see nothin' right?" he questioned.

"No, no I sweah I ain't seen nothin'! Wait does dat mean day you'se was one of those boys?" Martini asked bewildered.

"You'se already know too much, as it is. Don't ask any questions, all right? Boy is I glad dat I'se is da one dat followed ya…" he commented. Then looking at her scared, bewildered face he asked, "Look, I didn't hoit ya did I? I didn't mean ta but ya caught me off guard wid bitin' me an' all…"

"No, ya didn't hoit me at all," Martini said, smiling.

"Well, now dat I'se has ya in da alley all alone I'se should use my time da best way I know how," he commented pulling her closer to kiss her.

Martini smiled leaning into the kiss. They had been kissing for a couple minutes when they were interrupted. Oscar was pulled away from her by Cards and Spot and punched across the face by Spot. Both Cards and Spot were laying into him, punching and kicking him, before Martini understood what was going on. Jack put his arms around her, trying to assure her everything was okay. Martini screamed when she finally realized how bad they were beating Oscar up.

"STOP! DON'T LET DEM" she shouted trying to get to Oscar.

Jack, thinking she was just in shock and hysterical, held tight to her. "Look Martini. You'se safe now. C'mon lets get outta heah." 

"NO NO I CANT!" she screamed struggling in Jacks grip. "Please, please you have to stop dem! Please Jack," she pleaded.

"Martini, you'se don't know what yer sayin…" Jack reasoned.

Martini finally taking things into her own hands stomped on Jacks foot and pushed him away. She pushed Spot and Cards out of the way and kneeled down by Oscar. Oscar, barely conscience, could only look at her, disbelievingly.

"I'm so sorry," she tried to assure him while staring at him hopelessly, not knowing what to do.

Jack, Spot and Cards didn't know exactly what to do. Spot the ever tactful said, "What da hell is ya doin' goil? Dat der is Oscar Delancy. Do ya know who he is?"

Martini gave him the coldest glare she could manage through tears. "Don't you dare ask me if I knows who he is. I'se know him a hell of a lot bettah dan you'se do. What da hell is wrong wid you jest runnin' 'round beatin' people up?"

"Ya must be kiddin' me? Yer standin' up fer dat joik? Don't ya know what he's done? Oddah dan attackin' ya befoah he jest helped beat Racetrack senseless. An' he and his broddah are plannin' wid some oddah bums a huge attack on newsies. We'se ain't jest 'runnin' 'round beatin' people up' we'se is gettin' even. Now, what da hell was you doin' in an alley wid him, if he didn't force ya?" Spot asked.

"What I'se is doin' is none of yer business. Why don't ya all jest go away?" Martini asserted.

"Is dis goil serious, Jack?" Cards asked disbelievingly.

"I'se dont know but we ain't leavin' her out heah wid him. C'mon Martini. We'll get da story back in da Lodgin' House." Jack decided.

"I ain't goin' anywheah wid ya. An' unless yer plannin' on tyin' me up and dragging me back to da Lodgin' House I ain't goin' back," Martini informed them.

"We'se don't need ta tie ya, goil," Spot told her, picking her up and throwing her over her shoulder, despite her protests, leaving Oscar in the alley fighting to maintain consciousness.

Spot carried her up the stairs and into the bunk room. She was now sobbing hysterically out of frustration and worry. He pushed her on her bunk. "Stay," Spot commanded. "You," he said pointing at Blink. "If she moves from dat bed I'se wants ya ta punch her as hard as ya can. Maybe it will bring her back ta her senses."

Bitter and Wish immediately headed over to Martini but Spot stopped them. "I don't want neither of ya ta go ovah dere 'til we'se have figured out what's goin' on."

Bitter, of course, began to argue but Spot gave her such a harsh look that she immediately stopped and walked off without saying anything. Wish followed her utterly confused.

"No one left, right?" Jack asked the room. Everyone shook their heads. "Good. I'se wants ya all ta go ta sleep, 'cept Blink an' Martini. Spot, Cards, an' I will be in da oddah room talkin'. I knows yer all probably very confused an' I sweah dat I'll explain-- jest not yet…"

Spot, Cards and Jack left the room to talk. The rest of the newsies got into bed, though none of them actually slept. Martini stayed in her bed, coughing she was crying so hard. Blink sat, bewildered, watching her every move. He had never seen Spot that angry and wasn't going to chance making him angrier. He silently prayed that Martini didn't get off the bed.

Fifteen minutes later, Cards walked in. "Hey Martini…can ya come out an' talk ta us? Maybe?" he asked nicely.

Martini shook her head and kept crying. "C'mon Mar. We'se jest tryin' ta figure some stuff out an' you might have da answer…"

"I cant! I'se jest cant…" she sobbed.

Cards walked over and kneeled down so he was face to face with Martini. He looked her strait in the eyes. "Nobody's angry wid ya or anythin'…well cept Spot but I'se thinks hes jest angry cause ya could push him ovah so easily befoah. Der I saw dat bit a smile! Now, really, Martini. Did ya see how bad off Race was? Yeah? Well Oscar helped do dat to him an' he's plannin' ta do it ta all da rest of us. Now, I'se don't know what you know or if ya know anythin' but I'se needs ya ta be really great an' come out and talk ta us okay?" he told her, as if talking to a young child.

Martini looked doubtfully at Cards. Then glanced at Racetrack. "All right…I'll come talk to ya but I probably don't know nothin' helpful…" she conceded taking Cards hand and following him out into the hall.

Little did Martini and Cards know they had an audience. Wish had been sitting on her bunk just above Martini's and listening. '_He is da poifect guy! He can be so funny den so sweet an' nice…I wondah what happened ta Martini dat is makin' dem all so upset. Oh well it's not like even if I was allowed ta talk ta Martini she would talk ta me anyways…_' she thought.

Cards led Martini into a room across the hall from the bunk room, where Spot and Jack were waiting. He led her to a chair and motioned for her to sit down.

"All right Martini now remembah we'se jest want ta know da truth an' we ain't gunna be angry if ya tell us da real truth," Jack informed her. "Now, can ya tell us how ya got ta be in da alley wid Oscar if he didn't attack ya?"

"Well, I'se guess he did sorta attack me. He saw me in Central Park an' followed me to dat alley we was in…He didn't know it was me doh…" she told the boys.

"Wait…so he pulled ya inta da alley an' jest started kissin' ya? Dat don't sound like Oscar ta me…he don't normally kiss people dat were neah his crime scene…I don't get it…" Jack said.

"Well…der might me a couple things ya dont know 'bout da whole thing…Look do ya remembah dat day I'se ran outta Tibby's? Okay well I'se ran, literally, inta Oscar an' we'se sorta been seein' each oddah fer a couple days. An' dats why we'se was kissin'…" Martini admitted guiltily.

"Jesus Christ! Ya've been datin' Oscar Delancy? What da hell is wrong wid ya goil?" Cards exclaimed.

"I don't know! I'm jest sick an' tired a everyone thinkin' I'm jest a nice, quiet goil an' den Wish brought it up dat day I stormed out. An' I was thinkin' dat if I hung 'round wid him fer awhile dat people would stop thinkin' dat…an' I dunno I didn't think nothin' would go dis far…" Martini said, her lip starting to tremble.

"Don't ya know what kinda guy he is doh? Ya shoah gotta work on yer taste in men, Martini…" Cards told her.

Spot appearing to be in deep thought, asked, "Hey, did ya see anythin' at Central Park when ya was der?"

"Well, I'se saw 'bout five men circlin' 'round anoddah smallah guy an' dey left dat guy der. He wasn't movin' dough…Den dey walked past me an' I'se got a pretty good look at most a dem. Dey was da same men dat was messin' wid Wish an' I eoilier, 'cept one moah. He was kinda big, dark features an' had an' intrestin' necklace on I'se think. Dat's all I'se know I sweah…" Martini told everyone.

"Did da necklace have a snake on it? Do ya remembah?" Spot asked.

"Actually, yes. How did ya know?" Martini asked.

"Jest a hunch. Did Oscar know dat you'se was a newsie when ya were off kissin' in alleys?" Spot continued to question.

"No…I'se figured he would be sorta unhappy if he figured it out…" Martini admitted.

"Damnit…den he might be pretty mad at ya right bout now? Huh?" Spot inquired.

"Yeah probably…it don't mattah. I'se sweah dat if ya guys dont want me ta see him I'se wont. I'll jest not talk ta him. I'se promise an' I'se sorry dat I'se put ya through all dis."

"Dont be too hasty 'bout dat, Martini. Ya might be jest what we need…" Spot said.

"What are ya talkin' bout Spot?" Jack asked.

"Well, dey ain't been tellin' Snake nothin'. Maybe Oscar would tell his goil stuff if she told him dat she wasn't wid da newsies no moah…Its worth a try. We cant keep da boys locked in da Lodgin' House fer da rest of deir lives an' I don't want none of dem goin' out der until I'se know what's goin' on," Spot explained.

"Wait. I'se don't understand! What's goin' on?" Martini asked. 

"Well, yer boyfriend an' a few oddah guys dat ain't 'specially fond a da Brooklyn an' Manhattan newsies, got tageddah an' is tryin' ta get rid a us, one way or annoddah. We'se known 'bout it fer awhile jest we can't do nothin' bout it cause dey has too many guys workin' fer dem dat we don't know 'bout. I'se sent one of me boys, Snake, ta spy on dem but dey don't tell him nothin' cause I'se don't think dey trust him. Look, if ya can, I think ya should go an' apologize ta Oscar an' everythin' an' tell him dat ya is leavin' da newsies. You could be a moah useful spy den Snake…Den every once in awhile Cards, Jack or me will find ya an' ya can tell us what's goin on. Alright?" Spot told her.  
Martini gave a helpless look around the room, unsure what to say.

"Spot we'se cant tell her ta do dat. 'Sides what makes ya think dat dey will tell her anythin' or dat Oscar will even fergive her…It could be really dangerous fer her…" Jack reasoned.

"Ya got a beddah idea Jacky-boy? Cause I'se dont know if you'se noticed Racetrack but I did an' I ain't lettin' any moah a me boys end up dat way…An' she can always say no if she don't think she can do it," Spot said. "So what da ya say, Martini?"

"I…I…I don't know. I'se guess I could give it a shot. What if he don't listen ta me?" Martini asked.

"If he don't listen ta ya den ya can jest come back heah," Spot answered.

"All right. Den I'se bettah get down der to da alley befoah someone else finds him…at least den it will look like I'se saved him or somethin'," Martini decided looking determined.

All three smiled. "You'se is a brave goil. Now when, or if, ya evah get in a room alone wid Snake tell him dat Spot sent ya an' give him dis," Spot said taking off his key necklace.

"All right. Wish me luck. Can ya jest do one thing fer me? Can ya tell Wish dat when I'se get back we'se gotta talk 'cause I'se got a guy ta talk ta me fer longah den five minutes. She'll know what I'se talkin' bout," Martini requested.

"I'll do it poisonally," Cards promised.

"By da way, Cards, she does like ya. She nevah told me but it's sorta obvious…" Martini informed him with a weak smile.

Cards laughed. "Thanks Martini. I'll see ya soon," he said giving her a small hug.

"All right. Yeah, soon…" she said walking out the door.

Martini left the Lodging House and ran to the alley that she had been dragged out of only half an hour before. She discovered Oscar there, unconscious. '_Good he's heah. Let him be alive, please let him be alive…'_

She knelt down and slapped his face a little. "OSCAR" she yelled in his ear. Not getting a response she ran over to a puddle and scooped up the muddy water in her cupped hands. She threw it on his face, hoping to wake him up.

His eyelids snapped open. "What da…what's goin'. Oh its you…figure ya would come back an' finish what yer friends didn't?" he accused.

Martini forced a couple tears out of her eyes. "What would make ya think dat? I'se jest had ta escape ta find out if ya were okay…which yer not…"

"Shaoh. You'se is lucky I'se is hoit, goil. I'se cant believe ya tricked me like dat…ya lied ta me da entire time!"

"I'se sorry, really. Can we fight 'bout dis latah? Ya need ta get outta dis alley an' let me look at some a dose cuts, dey looks pretty bad," Martini told him.

Oscar laughed meanly. "Didn't ya heah me? I would soak ya if I could an' I don't wanna see ya evah again."

"I'se hoid ya, I'se jest figured dat ya didn't mean it…" Martini explained. "'Sides if I'se leave what are ya gunna do? Sit in dis alley befoah someone finds ya? Ya could bleed ta death by then. I sweah I will explain everythin' ta ya, jest let me help ya befoah I do."

"All right, say I do let ya help me…what are ya plannin' on doin? Carryin' me outta heah? Not likely…"

"What if I ran an' got yer broddah? He could help ya or at least get some oddah guys ta help," Martini suggested.

"Yeah, I'm gunna tell ya wheah me broddah is so you'se can run off an' tell yer liddle newsie friends. How stupid do ya think I am?" he asked.

Martini burst out into slightly fake crying. "I don't know what ya want me ta do! Ya don't really expect me ta jest leave ya heah ta die do ya? Well, I'm sorry but ya cant get rid a me dat easily. Jest let me help ya an' den I sweah I'se will go away and not bothah ya anymoah if dat is what ya want…"

"Okay...OKAY! Jest stop cryin'. Remembah dat restaurant we'se were at eoilier? I think dat Morris an' a couple a da oddahs are ovah dere. Run an' get dem, alright?" Oscar gave in, realizing that he had no alternative.

"Shoah. I'll be back as soon as I can…jest don't go anywheah," Martini said getting up.

"Wheah am I gunna go?" Oscar asked wryly. Martini smiled and ran towards Joe's.

She ran in to the restaurant and looked around for Morris. She saw him in the back corner talking with then men she had seen before at Central Park. She raced over there.

Morris saw her and laughed. "So ya got bored a Os already?" he joked.

"Not quite…but its 'bout Oscar. He's hurt real bad an' in an alley. He told me ta come heah an' get ya…" Martini panted out of breath.

Morris stopped laughing. "Take us to him," he commanded. Martini nodded and ran out the door towards the alley, followed by the Morris and his friends. No one spoke until they reached the alley.

"Jesus Christ Os! Who did dis ta ya?" Morris asked examining some of Oscar's cuts.

"Jest some newsies. I'll be okay but I don't think I can walk outta heah. Can ya help me up?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah, yeah a course…" Morris said, taking his arm. Another man took his other arm and they stood him up. They started to walk off and Martini just stood there.

Morris looked at her and asked, "Hey, ya comin'?"

"I dunno," Martini answered. "Am I comin', Oscar?"

"Whatevah, yeah. We'se gotta work some stuff out anyways," Oscar answered ignoring Morris's confused look.

Martini followed the boys to an old apartment. She was surprised to find the apartment cozily furnished. Morris and the other man laid Oscar on a bed.

"Should we call da doctor," the man asked.

"I'se don't know, Sam. Do ya need a doctah, Os?" Morris asked.

"What? Dat's crazy. I'se jest need ta sleep it off," he informed the group.

"Some a dose cuts ain't jest gunna be slept off. 'Sides what're we supposed ta do wid da goil, while yer sleepin' yer beatin' off?" Morris questioned.

"Do whatevah ya want wid her. Jest watch yer back," Oscar warned.

"Uhh…ya don't have ta do nothin' wid me. Ya ain't babysittin' me or nothin'!" Martini exclaimed indignantly.

Morris laughed. "All right den. What do ya wanna do?"

"What I'd like ta do is get a bowl of watah and a rag an' clean Oscar up. Den I'm gunna need some clean bandages so his cuts don't get infected," Martini demanded.

Morris looked surprised. "Hey Sam, go get her what she said. Ya know wheah it is. Martini are ya shoah ya know what yer doin'?"

"I've been livin' on da streets fer mosta me life an' plenty a me friends have been soaked. I've had plenty a practice," she assured him.

Martini set to work immediately. She patiently and thoroughly washed out all of Oscar's cuts and bandaged them. By the time she was finished Oscar was sound asleep. '_Sleep ain't such a bad idea,_' she thought to herself curling up in a chair by the bed. In minutes she was asleep.

She jumped, startled, in the morning when she heard a door slam. Looking around, trying to orient herself with her surroundings, she realized she was still in Oscar's bedroom. She looked to find Oscar still asleep. '_I'll go fix him some breakfast. He could use it, an' maybe I'll see dat Snake kid…'  
_

She opened the door quietly and walked into the main room. She was in luck, Snake was alone in the room.

Martini walked over to him and said, "Hey. Yer name is Snake right?"

He looked up surprised. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Wheah is everyone?" she asked, cautiously.

"Dey all jest left. Dey left me cause dey didn't want ta leave ya all alone when ya woke up. Ya know bein' in a different place an' everythin'. Plus, if ya need somethin' ya won't be able ta find it…"

"Oh…ya shoah deys all gone?" she asked.

He looked at her oddly. "Uh...yeah…I jest saw dem. Ya shoah are actin' weird.."

"Okay look. Spot sent me heah. I'm supposed ta be spyin' or somethin' and he told me ta talk to ya," she whispered quietly.

"Did da boys put ya up ta dis? What do I gotta do ta prove dat I'se loyal?" he asked loudly.

"Look will ya be quiet? Nice actin' an all but I'se serious! Look, heah, he told me ta give dis ta ya…" she said quietly giving him Spot's key necklace.

"Hey, yer serious! Sorry bout dat but ya nevah can be too careful an' ya bein' Oscar's goil an' all…" Snake explained.

"No, dat's okay. Ya would be kinda sad if ya jest believed me right off anyways. An' bout bein' Oscar's goil…I dunno if dat is completely accurate. Last night we'se was kissin' in an alley an' Spot, Card's and Jack did dat ta him, 'cause dey saw him wid me. Well, he didn't know I was a newsie befoah an' he's pretty mad at me. Spot told me dat I'se should try ta apologize an' find out what's goin' on…"

"All right, I'se understan'. I'se glad dey sent ya, since da boys don't trust me at all…maybe dey will trust a goil easier or somethin'," Snake hoped.

"Maybe. Can ya help me make breakfast? I thought I would make Oscar somethin' ta eat, bein' da good nurse dat I am an' all. But, I don't know wheah anything is…"

"Shoah, I'll help ya," Snake said. Martini and Snake then made a healthy breakfast of oatmeal and toasted bread.

"Wish me luck!" Martini said going back into Oscar's room. She found him awake and sitting up.

"Ya look bettah," Martini commented. "I'se made ya some breakfast so ya can build yer strength up," she said handing him the plate.

"Ya shouldn't have. Really. I know I didn't tell da boys dat yer a newsie but dat don't mean I ain't gunna. An' ya bettah believe dat dey isn't gunna be as nice as I was. Hell, I wouldn't a been dat nice except I was injured," Oscar told her.

"Well, foist of all I ain't afraid a dem an' second I ain't a newsie no moah."

"You'se a fool if ya ain't afraid a dem. I seen ya attempt ta defend yerself, yer horrible at it. An' what do ya mean not a newsie anymoah? Did dey throw ya out? It would soive ya right…"

"I quit…ran away. Dey was furious wid me an' so I said I quit an' ran outta der as fast as I could," Martini explained. "Look, Oscar, I'm really sorry all dis happened. If I'd known dey was gunna do dis, I woulda…I dunno…done somethin'. I meant what I said befoah. If ya don't wanna see me anymoah den I'll jest leave an' nevah boddah ya again."

"Are ya serious? I can't jest let ya leave now!" Oscar exclaimed.

"What? What are ya talkin' 'bout? Ya can't jest keep me heah…" Martini said incredulously.

"Actually I can an' I will. I ain't about ta let ya go when ya know who was at Central Park an' wheah we'se lives an' can go run an' tell yer good friends the newsies. I ain't dat stupid."

"I jest told ya I ain't wid da newsies anymoah. An' what would ya do, if I tried ta leave? Limp aftah me?" Martini asked.

"Yer funny. If I ain't mistaken dere is probably one a da boys out in dat room, in case ya try anythin'. I told Morris ta leave someone," he told her.

"So what are ya plannin' on doin' wid me?" Martini asked.

"I don't know yet…I could jest tell da boys an' let dem deal wid ya…but fer some strange reason I actually believe dat yer sorry an' all. So if you'se promises me dat ya ain't gunna try nothin' den I won't er…uhh…hafta deal wid ya…"

"What do ya mean, by deal wid me?"

"You'se a smart goil, ya can figure it out fer yerself…" Oscar said.

"All right den…So yer plannin' on me jest sittin' 'round heah ferevah?"

"Yep pretty much…Da boys could probably use some cheerin' up an' a goil 'round might jest livin' things up."

"I'se can't believe you! Fine, whatevah. I'se might hafta stay in dis apartment but I don't hafta stay in dis room wid ya," Martini told him getting up and storming out of the room. 'O_kay, I don't think dat he suspect anythin'. If I'd jest been nice he woulda known somethin' was up an' dat would be really bad…So what da hell is I supposed ta do now? He wouldn't really let any of the guys try anythin' wid me. Would he? I bet not…'_


	3. Chapter 3

When the newsies woke up they were surprised to see the sun already climbing high into the sky.

"We'se late boys! C'mon! GET UP YOU'SE GUYS!" Mush yelled, yanking on his clothes.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout? Jest go back ta bed!" Race mumbled before collapsing back into his bed.

"I fer one agrees wid Race!" Blink complied and also crashed into his bed.

"Come on ya lazy bums! We'se got woik ta do," Mush whined.

"No, you'se don't," Spot's voice came from the doorway, hardly what the newsies wanted to hear first thing in the morning, but it was sufficient to get them out of bed. Every newsie who was still under his covers, tumbled out, regardless of if he were on the top or bottom bunk.

"Da you'se have an obsession or somethin' wid standin' in doorways when nobody knows yer der? Could ya be more weird?" Race asked, sarcastically.

"If ya didn' look so bad, I'd soak ya…" Spot drifted off.

"Yeah, you'se would, which is why'se I'se doin' it now," Race agreed, smirking.

"…as things are," Spot continued, "I'll jest wait so'se I can do it propah like."

Race flinched and his smirk disappeared and he began to ramble, "You'se did know dat I prolly has some sort a mental disorder. Dey told ya dat, didn't dey?"

Spot turned to Jack, "Jack, I'se surprised at ya. Widholdin' important information. I guess you'll be da one ta get da soakin'."

Race was surprised when Spot spoke, but even more surprised when Jack didn't. He just hung his head as if he were guilty. Race decided he had to speak up, "Spot, ya knows I'm jest jokin'. I'm okay up heah," he said tapping the side of his head," 'Sides, if der was somethin' wrong, wouldn't it dull my excellent sense a style an' me witty remarks?"

Jack, Spot, and Cards exchanged a bemused look before Spot said, "Shoah, Race. But you'se got ta remembah, it can't take away what ain't der."

Spot left as Race tried to figure out what he had meant. Race had been having trouble keeping his thoughts in order ever since his run-in with he Delancys. Then, exhausted by his intellectual labors, he fell into bed calling to the room, "Da poison dat wakes me up is gonna get soaked."

"So, if nobody wakes ya up, an' you wake yerself up…den you'se gonna soak yerself?" Blink asked.

"I ain't gonna even try ta figuah out yer brain teasers," Race sighed in frustration. "Now give a sick man his peace."

"Race is sick?" Blink asked, to which he received a swift knock on the head from a nearby newsie.

"Ya know, dat's prolly da reason he's da way he is! Too many knocks on da head," someone called out.

"No," Jack said from the doorway, "It seems everyone's senses are a little dull taday, maybe its da heat or somethin' but you'se guys ain't exactly brilliant taday neither, which is why none of ya are leavin' dis lodgin' house."

"Jack, dis is da last straw, now you'se doin' da freaky doorway thing too. We'se gotta save ya from…" Mush never got to finish. The hilt of a cane had been whipped a centimeter from his chest.

"Save from what?" Spot asked, eyes glittering with malice.

"All da ladies, a course. Deys been throwin' demselves at him, specially one in particular," Mush said winking.

Jack was about to reply when Wish came storming in, her face redder than a tomato. She slapped Jack, making his face as red as hers. "Francis Sullivan, you'se is da dirtiest, most repulsive, pig-headed - joik in da woild an' I hates ya an' everyone," Wish glanced at Cards," dat calls ya der friend," Wish sputtered, then ran from the room. Bitter, who had been with Wish, looked bewildered at the boys in the room, focusing on Jack, than ran after the now sobbing girl.

"What da hell was dat about?! Dis jest can't get any woise," Jack mumbled.

Spot began, "Jack, you'se shouldn't say stuff like dat, it -"

A Brooklyn newsie ran in followed by a cloud of smoke. "Spot - Jack - trouble," was all he could get out before collapsing into a coughing fit.

Spot glared at Jack, "See! You'se should listen ta me!"

Mush agreed, "Yeah Jack, why didn't ya listen ta Spot!"

Jack stared at Mush, "Did ya jest tell me dat I shoulda listened ta Spot?"

"Yeah," Mush said, like it was so obvious.

"Oh, okay," Jack asked bewildered. "Well I'll figuah dis out latah. Smokes, is der anythin' else you can tell us, a little less vague den 'trouble'?"

Smokes tried to reply but was stopped by a coughing fit

"Jack, questions ain't no way ta get information," Spot said, then took a step forward.

Jack stammered, "Spot, you know -"

Spot slammed his cane into Smokes ribs.

"- dat he's one a yer own guys," Jack finished lamely.

Surprisingly enough, Smokes fit seemed to have ended and he stood up and composed himself. "Spot, ders somethin' goin' on wid da Delancys. Snake tried ta contact ya, but when he found ya were out, he wouldn't talk ta no one. He seemed all official, like he didn't know us or nothin'."

Spot looked at the floor, "Must be a message from da Delancys through Snake. Oddawise he would nevah make so obvious of an attempt ta talk ta me."

Jack looked a little unbelieving, "Spot, are ya shoah?"

Spot glared and poked his cane into Jack's stomach, "What are ya tryin' ta say, Jacky-boy?"

"Nothin' like dat. All I mean is dat he could jest be a little slow in da head…" Jack reasoned.

"I'm shoah. Der's reasons dat guys like dis," Spot said indicating Smokes with a inclination of his head, "are messenger boys an' not sent on important missions. Don't get me wrong, deys can all fight, but some of dem can't think der way outta a see-through bag, if you'se knows what I means."

"Yeah, I gets it," Jack said. "So der is no problem den?"

"No, not until I talk to Snake," Spot assured. "Until den, I'se would suggest dat ya go figuah out what was wid dat goil an' fix it."

"'Course Spot. I'll see ya latah," Jack said retreating from the room.

"If dat goil don't claw yer eyes out foist," Spot yelled after Jack.

"Funny!" came the distant reply of Jack from the hall.

"Now, boys. As I'se was sayin', don't try ta sell papes taday, don't leave da lodgin' house, an' don' make a mess a da place, oh, an' don't boddah Race," Spot commanded.

"Shoah, yer High-n'-Mighty puppy dog," came a meek voice.

Spot swiveled around looking for a culprit, "Alright, who'se said it dis time. I ain't lettin' anybody get away wid dat no moah."

Bitter stepped into view. "Even me?" she asked innocently, but with a touch of deviant energy.

Spot looked confused, "Didn't ya go wid Wish?"

"Yeah, but when Jack came back I left her to him," Bitter said.

"Now like I was sayin', nobody gets way wid callin' me dat, not even you," Spot said approaching Bitter.

"What are ya gunna do 'bout it?" Bitter said, smirking.

"Ill tell you what I'm gonna do - " Spot was cut off by Jack running into the room.

Spot stared at Jack. "Jacky-boy, why'se does ya have all da scratches."

Jack, feeling for the scratches that Spot had spoken of, flinched when his hand smoothed over them, "Wish has got some tempah. She's said dat I'se should jest know what I did wrong, an' if I didn't den she don't mean anythin' ta me."

Bitter giggled, "Dat's jest how goils are, didn't ya know? When ya've done somethin' ta hoit dem, dey wants ya ta figuah it out. If ya don't…usually dey nevah talk ta ya again. It's dat impoitant ta us."

Spot turned to Bitter, "Us? Ya ain't gonna nevah do dat, are ya?"

"Of course not," Bitter assured him. Spot exhaled deeply. "Unless ya do somethin', which a course will nevah happen, right?"

"A course, a course," Spot said sounding sincere but looking a little worried.

Bitter laughed at the look on his face. "I promise I'll give ya some clues ta help ya out," Bitter said then turned to Jack. "Ya should be listenin' fer clues from Wish. She's prolly droppin' dem all ovah da place."

Jack said, "Nah I would notice dat, I'm shoah."

Bitter held in her laughter behind a smile, "Shoah ya would. Jest don't say I didn't try ta help. Now I'm is goin' out fer a liddle bit. I'll be seein' ya."

Spot said, "Okay, see ya latah, honey." The last word he coated in false sentiment.

Bitter replied, "Yeah shoah, sweetie." Then she left.

Five minutes later, Blink came up to Spot, "Hey, some a da boys want ta know why Bitter got ta leave an we can't."

Spot replied, "Bittah ain't - well - a boy."

Mush jumped into the conversation, "But dat ain't nevah stopped da Delancy's befoah, an' at least we can defend ourselves."

"Bittah, she does alright fer herself. Hey has anybody seen Cards?" Spot asked looking around.

"Oh, him. He's still upset 'bout what Wish said, 'bout Jack's friends. I'm pretty shoah dat he whimpered all da way back ta his bed," Blink joked.

"I hoid dat, I ain't deaf ya know," Cards yelled from his hiding place.

"I know. I wouldn't say stuff like dat if I knew ya weren't der ta heah it," Blink replied.

In the other room, thirty minutes before, Bitter and Wish had been discussing what Jack had done.

"He is such a joik!" Wish repeated over and over again, along with, "I trusted him!!"

Bitter sat there trying to figure out what had been said to make Wish so upset. "Wish, jest what did he do?"

"Ya hoid him!" Wish cried.

"Hoid who say what, doh?" Bitter questioned.

"Mush, said, well dat, an' I knew dat he'd been spreadin' rumors 'bout me!!" Wish wailed.

"Mush would nevah spread rumors 'bout you, an' if he did, no one in der right mind would believe him," Bitter assured.

"It ain't Mush," Wish sniffled.

"You'se lost me 'gain," Bitter sighed.

Wish looked up at her with tears brimming, "Jack, he had ta tell somethin' ta dem ta make dem think dat, an' I'se trusted him. Worse, I liked Jack. An' den, well, I'se kinda felt a liddle stongah feelings,"

Wish paused to take a few breaths and she didn't notice Cards backing away from the door, "fer one a his friends. But I'se knows dat he must not be what I'se thought he was, cause friends make friends wid da like."

"Okay, I'se thinks I'se undastood most a dat. Let's see, Jack's friends said somethin' so you'se naturally assumed dat Jack had said somethin' ta them, aftah you'se had trusted him. You'se also really likes one a his friends, Cards, but you'se thinks dat he must be a scum-bag cause hes friends wid Jack, who'se you'se thinks ta be a real joik - doh I can't argue der," Bitter said. "But Jack don't know any different an' he is a nice guy most a da time. You'se really should tell him what he did wrong, I'se don't think he has a hope a figuring it out."

Wish said stubbornly, "Ise'll drop him a hint heah an' der but no moah. If he cares, he'll figuah it out."

After sitting a moment in silence, they both jumped when there was a knock on the door. Jack.

Bitter opened the door and looked from Jack to Wish, "I'll leave you alone awhile, so dat you'se can talk 'bout dis."

When Bitter left, Jack sat down across from Wish on the floor.

"Look, I have no idea what's goin' on inside dat head a yers, but whatevah I did, I can tell ya I didn't mean it," Jack said, doing his best to appease her anger.

"From what I'se jest hoid, ya needs ta do bettah den dat, I want an explanation," Wish said.

"Well, what did I do? When did I do it?" Jack asked.

'A_n' he da leadah a da newsies? Hey can't even take a hint_,' Wish thought. She just stared at him coldly.

"Look Wish, I gives up! Yer too complicated ta figuah out, an'I has no mind ta do it. I'm tired a yer crap. Get ovah it or get out," Jack said.

Wish took a second to realize what he had said, but when she had, it took her no time to react. She slapped him as hard as she could and dug her nails into his skin. Then she drug them down his face, tearing the skin.

"Dat hoit, Wish," Jack whined.

"Good! What you'se said hoit me, so it's only fair. Now go away!" Wish screamed.

"Yer a real drama queen, ya know dat?" Jack yelled.

"Get out!" Wish screamed.

"Look, I'se could take a whole lot, but ya pushed me too far! One moah word an' yer out, forevah! Got dat" Jack bore down on her.

"Yeah right, ya wouldn't dare," Wish said.

"Dat's it. Get out. You'se can stay 'til tanight, an' 'til den, don't talk ta me," Jack warned and returned to the other room leaving a near-sobbing Wish.

Martini had run back into the other room, slamming the door. Snake stood up from where he had been laying on the couch, abruptly.

"What's goin' on?" he asked Martini.

"He jest won't fergive me," Martini said helplessly.

"Snake, get in heah!" Oscar yelled from his bed.

Snake shrugged and hurried into Oscar's room, shutting the door behind him. Martini tried to listen to their conversation but they were speaking too quietly so she sat down on the couch to wait for someong to tell her what to do.

The front door suddenly swung open and in walked a girl who looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. Martini looked at the girls slightly shocked. The girl saw Martini and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Jess. You must be Martini. Andrew told me you would be here," she said.

"Hey. It's nice ta meet ya. I'se didn't know dat a goil lived heah," Martini responded.

"I don't really live here. I'm Andrew's sistah an' I clean an' cook fer da boys."

"Uhh…sorry but who is Andrew?" Martini asked.

"Oh, dat's right the boys call him Tick. He's da leadah a Queens," Jess answered.

"I don't think I'se met him yet but da name seems familiar from somewheah," Martini commented.

"You'll meet him soon. He'll be here in a couple of hours I think."

Snake came out of Oscar's room scowling. "Martini yer…Oh, hey Jess," he said blushing slightly.

Jess grinned shyly. "Hey Snake. How are ya?"

"I'm alright," he answered giving a small smile. They started at each other for a few moments until Martini cleared her throat.

"What were ya goin' ta tell me?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah! Oscah said dat ya is goin' ta stay heah fer awhile an' ya gotta help Jess clean an' stuff ta pay fer yerself or he ain't gunna be so nice," Snake relayed.

"Fine den. I'll do whatevah," Martii declared.

"Wait, I don't understand. Why is she here in the first place? And why would she clean? I thought she was Oscar's goil," Jess said confused.

"Let's get started an' I'll fill ya in while we woik," Martini promised.

Hours later Martini had told Jess everything about herself except for being a spy, of course. The house was also completely clean, dinner started, and a new friendship between Martini and Jess was blossoming.

Wish walked into the bunkroom. Her eyes were still read and swollen but she wasn't crying anymore. She shot a glare at Jack before going to her bunk and packing her belongings.

Racetrack asked from his bed," Hey what are ya doin'?"

"I'm packin'. What does it look like I'm doin'? Wish answered.

"Look, don't leave 'cause ya don't like Jack. None a us like him. We all jest put up wid him," Racetrack reasoned trying to cheer her up.

"Dat ain't da reason I'se leavin' alright? Jest leave me alone," Wish said attempting to hold back tears.

Cards approached just as Racetrack gave up. "If ya ain't leavin' 'cause a Jack den why is ya leavin'?" he questioned.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?! Everyone just stay away from me!" she exclaimed, shoving the last of her items in her bag and attempting to push past cards.

"No. I'se won't leave ya alone 'til ya tell me what's goin' on!" he stated firmly. Then grabbed Wish's arm.

She looked up surprised and began crying. "Ya wanna know why I gotta leave den ask Jack. He's da one dat threw me out!" she cried. 

"What? Nu uh! Jack wouldn't do dat, 'specially wid everythin' dat's been goin' on. Tell her Jack," he said turning to look at Jack.

Jack, looking slightly uncomfortable, said, "Actually, I did jest throw her out. Look I know dat you….an da oddah boys…are fond a her but I' jest can't take her liddle games anymoah. If ya wants her den you take her! I'm through wid her."

Cards looked back and forth from Wish and Jack, unbelieving. Wish started crying harder. "Look, I gotta get outta heah," she said trying to yank her arm out of Cards reach.

"We ain't jest gunna send ya out on da streets. Ya gotta come ta Brooklyn wid me, alright?"

Wish looked hopeful. "Really? Ya mean it?"

Cards smiled. "Shoah I do."  
Spot said, "Wait a minute! Wait jest a minute der Cards. I'm confused, now! Jest who is da leadah a Brooklyn dat says if people can stay or not? See, I thought it was me…maybe I was mistaken."

Cards grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Spot. Can I keep her? Please?"

Spot raised his eyebrows and glanced at Jack.

"Shoah, take her Spot. Yer only askin' fer trouble wid dat one but take yer chences if ya want," Jack consented.

Spot then looked Wish up and down. Finally he said, "All right, ya can come an' stay in Brooklyn. Cards an' Bittah would nevah let me heah da end a it if I didn't invite ya. But if ya evah pull da crap wid me dat ya do wid Jack den I won't be half as nice," Spot warned.

Cards smiled and looked back to Wish. His smile grew drastically when Wish threw her arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug.

Bitter walked into the room just then. "I forgot me…Way ta go Cards!" she exclaimed causing both Cards and Wish to blush and pull away from each other.

"Hey Mel. I'm goin ta Brooklyn 'cause someone threw me out. Ya were right, Spot is real nice," Wish told Bitter.

"Heh. I likes dis goil, Bittah. I approve a yer friendship. Now, when were ya sayin' nice things 'bout me?" Spot put in.

Bitter ignored him. "Jack, ya threw her out jest 'cause she wasn't nice ta ya? Whats wrong with you? If I'm mean ta ya will ya throw me out too?"

"Look I'm sorry but a guy can only take so much! She's lucky dat's all she's gettin'!" he exclaimed.

"Francis yer such a baby!" Wish told him.

Jack threw his arms in the air. "Ya bettah leave now Spot or she'll get what she desoives," he warned.

"Uh…Cards why don't you'se an' Wish go stand outside an' wait fer me?" Spot suggested.

"Yeah, dat might be a good idea," Cards agreed and dragged Wish out of the room.

"Well, I guess I'm leavin' too, now," Spot said. "See ya fellas. Bye Bittah. Jack I'll be back in a couple days ta make shoah everythin' is goin' right. Careful wid yer boys an' send someone if ya heah anythin' from er…anyone. All right?"

"Shoah, Spot. I'll see ya soon," Jack answered.

"Good. C'mon Bittah! Don't I'se get a kiss G'bye? I'se did jest take in yer friend aftah all. It's da least ya could do," Spot reasoned.

"No ya don't get a kiss goodbye," Bitter told him, "because we ain't sayin' goodbye. I'm comin' wid ya."

"What?" Spot and Jack both asked.

"I'm not goin' ta leave Wish in Brooklyn all alone! Besides, der is moah in Brooklyn den heah," she explained. "I'll miss ya all, even you Jack, even doh I'm furious wid ya. 'Sides it ain't like I'll nevah visit."

"All right, get yer stuff den," Spot told her.

He waited a few minutes, while Bitter packed and said her goodbyes. When she was ready he took her bag in one hand and put the other arm around Bitter. He nodded at Jack and left to meet Wish and Cards downstairs.

Wish and Cards looked surprised to see Bitter.

"What? Couldn't let me leave wid out sayin' goodbye?" Cards teased.

"Not exactly. I'm comin' wid ya," Bitter told him.

"Really?" Wish squealed. "Dis will be so much fun! Is Martini going to meet us der?" she asked.

"Uhh…I need ta explain some stuff ta you'se guys," Cards began and then revealed the entire story.

"Ya let her go by herself?!" Wsh asked, astonished.

"Well, I couldn't exactly hold her hand while she's der," Spot pointed out to her.

"But, it could be dangerous!" Wish exclaimed.

"Look she's da best shot dat we'se got an' we didn't force her ta do it," Spot told her.

"I didn't even get ta say goodbye ta her! An' I'm her sistah! We haven't been away from each oddah der moah den a day!"

"Well, if it helps she told me ta tell ya dat you'se guys are gunna hafta talk since she got a guy ta talk ta her fer moah den five minutes an' she apologized. She said ya would know what she meant," Cards said.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Cards. Jest, thanks fer everything. Yer a real great guy," she told Cards truthfully.

Bitter and Spot exchanged looks and laughed. It wouldn't be long now.

Martini and Jess were sitting on the couch when Morris, Tick and Sam entered, talking and joking. Snake was sitting on a chair opposite of the couch watching them.

"You an' you, go ta da oddah room fer awhile," Morris said pointing at Snake and Martini. "Watch her Snake. We'll come get ya when ya can come out."

Snake looked ready to argue but only nodded and left Martini into another room.

"Dis is wheah I sleep," Snake explained. "Dey don't let me listen ta der meetin's cause dey don't trust me yet."

Martini laughed. "We got a lot in common den, 'cause dey don't trust me neiddah."

Snake laughed and nodded.

"So what are we supposed ta do while we'se in heah?" Martini asked him.

"Jest sit an' wait 'til dey come an' get us. I bet dey's talkin' 'bout what ta do wid ya. Yer lucky dat Oscah still cares about ya an' Jess took a likin' ta ya. Dey won't let da oddahs do nothin' ta ya," Snake told her.

"Hey, how do ya know dat Oscah cares about me?" Martini asked.

"He told me not ta hoit ya. If he didn't care about ya den he wouln't a cared what I did ta ya," Snake explained.

"Yeah, well speakin' a carin'…what's going on wid Jess an' you?" Martini questioned.

"I'se don't know what yer talkin' 'bout," Snake pretended, slightly blushing.

"Shoah, dat's why ya blush when eveah ya heah her name or see her an' why ya didn't stop starin' at her," Martini pointed out sarcastically.

"What? I jest pretendin' so dat she'll trust me an' maybe tell me what I need ta know" he covered none to skillfully.

"Yer a terrible liah. Did ya know dat? Maybe der's a reason none a dem trust ya…" Martini teased.

Snake threw a pillow at her. Martini retaliated by throwing it back at him.. They soon had a full out pillow fight on their hands, while attempting to remain quiet.

Morris banged open the door in time to see Martini whack Snake over the head with a pillow and Snake try to tacke her.

"What's goin' on in heah?" Morris yelled.

Snake and Martini both looked up guiltily but said nothing.

"Was she tryin' ta escape?" he asked Snake looking confused.

"Uh…not really. We jest sorta got bored," Snake admitted.

"Okay den….I don't want to get inta it right now. You'se two can come out now. We'se all gotta talk," Morris told them.

"All right," they both said, following him out to the main room.

"So, what was all da noise?" Tick asked.

"Dey got bored an' had a pillow fight," Morris sarcastically explained.

All the guys looked at Snake and Martini like they were crazy.

Martini rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "Geez ya all need ta lighten up!" she said under her breath.

"Can we get ta da point? I got things ta do," Sam complained.

"Shoah, all right den. Martini we'se wants ya ta know dat we'se been out heah discussin' yer future," Morris started. "Ya presents us wid a small problem. We'se can't let ya go since ya know too much about us but we'se don't want ta kill ya bein' dat ya did save Oscah an' Jess likes ya."

"So what are ya goin' ta do wid me?" Martini asked uncertainly.

"We'se ain't decided yet. Fer now, I'm makin' ya Oscah's reponsibility since it's his fault yer heah in da foist place. Ya do what he says widout comment an' our decision might be moah favorable if ya catch me drift…" Morris stated.

"Fine den. I'll be good. I promise."

"All right, Oscah, make shoah she's settled in fer da night, all right? I' goin' out but I'll leave Snake heah if she toins out ta be lyin'. See ya tommorah," Morris said leaving with the rest of the boys and Jess. Jess flashed Martini an encouraging smile before disappearing out the door.

"Follow me," Oscar commanded Martini, hobbling towards his room. Martini followed tentatively. "Yer gunna be sleepin' in heah," he told her.

Martini started to protest but was silenced when Oscar said, "No problem I hope? Maybe ya'd raddah sleep wid one a da oddah boys?"

She thought it over and responded, "Nah da chair in heah was comfortable to sleep in once."

Oscar smirked. "Fine, den. Taday yer jest gunna have ta sleep in yer clothes. Jess's gunna bring by a nightgown fer ya tomorrah an' a exter set a clothes. Tomorrah yer gunna stay heah wid Snake an' Jess an' do whatevah dey tell ya. Don't even think 'bout leavin' or tryin' ta contact yer newsie friends. We'se will deal wid dem soon enough," Oscar said abrupty and business like.

"Alright," Martini agreed. She continued to look at Oscar, hoping to see a glance of true feelings but he remained expressionless. He started to undress for bed and she turned away quickly, blushing.

Oscar smirked at her. "I jest realized somethin'. Da whole time ya were wid me it was jest an act wasn't it?" Martini's eyes got big and she wouldn't meet his. Seeing her reaction he continued, "Yep it was. Ya were jest pretendin' ta be a whore, maybe lookin' fer a little excitement in yer borin', newsie life."

Martini forced herself to look him straight in the eye and laughed defiantly. "An' what makes ya think dat?" she asked.

"'Cause it's true. Foist of all, ya ain't dat good a kissah. Second of all ya always pulled away befoah anythin' really happened. An' thoid ya jest blushed when I started ta undress. I thought da pullin' away thing was 'cause ya were tryin't ta play hard ta get or somethin' but really yer jest a sheltered, little goil," Oscar deducted.

"If dat is what ya need ta think den go ahead," Martini consented.

"I need ta think it 'cause it's da truth," Oscar insisted.

Martini raised her eyebrows but said nothing. She climbed into her chair and curled up.

Oscar was not used to being ignored and was furious. "Don't you pull dat wid me ya slut. Ya will get up and talk 'till I say ya can go ta sleep!" he yelled.

Martini looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Ya really should make up yer mind if I am a slut or not. I thinks ya jest want ta believe I'm prude ta make up fer da fact dat you'se ain't gettin' anywheah wid me," she stated.

"Ya bettah watch what ya say, goil. Yer bitin' off moah den ya can chew," he warned.

"What are ya goin' ta do? Take advantage a me? Ya can barely walk," she said.

"Ya don't think I can?" he asked coming closer.

"I don't think ya will," she corrected.

"Ya don't know me dat well, den" Oscar told her grabbing both her arms and pulling her off the chair.

"Get off me!" she screamed.

Oscar covered her mouth with one hand and held her hands with his other. He forced her towards his bed and pushed her on it. Keeping her on the bed with his body he held down her arms with his knees and used his free hand to start on her shirt. Then, looking at her face he saw her eyes filled with fear and tears. He relented, and released her.

"Yer jest lucky dat I'se too sick a ya ta even want ta have sex wid ya," he told her. Then he pulled her off his bed by her arm and climbed into it. He turned his back to her and went to sleep.

Martini collapsed on the chair, sobbing quietly to herself until she fell asleep.

Welcomes were heard from all over the Brooklyn Lodging House to Spot, Bitter, and Cards. They were especially enthusiastic in greeting Bitter, thinking that Spot would be in a good mood with her around.

Spot immediately disappeared into his small conference room with a couple other newsies, leaving Cards to take care of Wish and Bitter.

"Well, Bittah, you'se can jest stay wheah ya used ta, alright?" Bitter nodded and headed over to Spot and her's bunk. Cards turned to Wish. "I assume dat you an' Bittah wanna stay tageddah so ya can take da top bed a Spot's bunk."

A tall, dark haired boy approached Wish and Cards, smirking. "So, I'm gunna assume dat yer Wish. Well, I hope so at least 'cause if yer not den yer gunna heah an awful lot 'bout her," he joked. "By da way, I'm JB."

"Well, JB, dat was a good guess," Wish admitted.

"Thanks, but it wasn't a guess. Ya have no idea how much Cards has talked 'bout ya, since his last visit," he told her. Then he laughed as Cards turned bright red.

"Ignore him, Wish. Everyone else does," Cards said leading Wish to their bunk.

Wish smiled uncertainly and followed Cards. Cards and Bitter introduced Wish to all the Broooklyn newsies and got her settled in. Spot reappeared later in the evening with his usual scowl.

"What wrong wid you?" Bitter asked.

"Nuthin'. Jest nevermind. So who'se sellin' wid who tomorrah?" he asked Cards, JB, Wish and Bitter.

"I though dat Wish an' I would jest sell togethah," Bitter told Spot.

"I don't think so. I don't want you'se goils ta wandah 'round alone. Eiddah ya all sell tageddah or break inta boy, goil couples." Seeing Bitter ready to argue he sighed. "Look, Bittah, any oddah time I would be glad ta get in a fight ovah dis but I'm havin' a bad day an' late fer an important meetin'."

Bittah started to argue then smiled. "Yer right. I should at least wait one night before starting a fight." She gave him a peck on the lips. "Have fun at yer meetin'."

Spot almost looked shocked before smirking. "Try not ta miss me too much," he told her.

"Well, if I do get lonely den I'm shoah dat one a yer boys would be moah den happy ta keep me company. Right, Cards?" she asked winking.

Cards chuckled. "Shh…we'se supposed ta keep it a secret!" he played along.

"You'se guys really got ta get a new joke. It's jest annoyin' now," Spot informed them. He started to leave then, but pulled Caps over first and told him, "Watch dese two like a hawk. Tell me if dey do anythin' I'se would be err…interested in."

Caps nodded. Spot, first smiled at Bitter and Cards haughtily, then turned and left.

As soon as Spot had left, Bitter and Cards burst out laughing, they had heard everything that Spot had said to Caps and they found his insecurity thoroughly amusing.

After Bitter had finally wiped the tears from her eyes and composed herself enough to speak, she said, "Do you'se guys jest wanna sell tageddah fer taday?"

"Shoah," Cards said. "I kin sacrafice me sanity fer one day. Really, how bad kin it be?"

A few hours later, they had learned the answer to that question.

"Okay, maybe dis wasn't da best idea," Bitter mumbled. That afternoon they weren't able to sell near as many papers as usual and they were beginning to get on each others nerves.

"How's 'bout we'se stop torturin' ourselves an' split up," JB suggested.

"Dat is a brilliant idea, I have ta talk wid Cards, so dat will give you two a chance ta get ta know each oddah," Bitter said.

"Oh, well, I was kinda hopin' –" Cards began softly.

"Sorry, but dat is da way its got ta be. JB an' Wish, you'll both get 'long fine, I kin promise you dat much," Bitter assured.

"I'm fine wid dat," Wish said smiling suggestively at JB. "I haven't really gotten da chance ta talk ta JB an' if I'm gonna be 'round Brooklyn now, I bettah start meetin' da boys."

JB smiled and said, "Shoah, we'll meet you'se back at da Lodgin' House. Don't get inta too much trouble."

Cards, who had been grumbling ever since the buddy groups had been arranged, stopped sulking for a moment to say, "Yer a real jokah. We'll see if I evah talks ta you 'gain."

"Is dat a promise?" JB shot off.

Bitter broke in before Cards could reply, "Shouldn't we'se all be doin' somethin', like, oh, I dunno, sellin' papers?"

"Yeah, JB, let's go," Wish said, leading JB away by the hand. JB turned around to look at Bitter and Cards and winked.

"Dat joik," Cards hissed.

"Wow, take it easy der. Besides, I believes dat we got an audience of our own," Bitter said.

"Huh? Bittah, what are ya talkin' 'bout?" Cards asked.

Bitter leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Ya know how Spot told Caps ta watch us dis mornin'? Well he's doin' a pretty good job… Should we give him somethin'…interestin'…ta tell Spot?"

Cards gasped and looked at Bitter, "I dunno Bittah…Spot's looked ovah some stuff, an' its likely dat you'se wouldn't be da one ta get da soakin' if he didn't dis time."

"Oh, Cards, I thought dat you'se was one a da fun guys. It's jest a harmless joke, how much trouble do you'se thinks we could get into? Really?" Bitter appealed.

"Wid you, der is no limit," Cards responded.

"Oh dat is jest da sweetest thing. But you know dat I don't like Spot puttin' guys on me, he desoives ta be freaked a liddle," Bitter responded. "Please!"

"Biiitttttaaaaaaah don't do dis ta me," Cards pleaded. "Ya knows I can't resist dose charms a yers."

"Caaarrrdddsss pleeeeeaaaaaseee!!" Bitter begged.

"Alright, but we'se gotta explain ta Spot when he brings it up, deal?" Cards negotiated.

"Fine," Bitter gave in. "Now woik wid me."  
After their quiet conversation, Bitter glanced around as if she were checking to see if anyone were watching and then pulled Cards into an alleyway. Then she slammed him into a wall and kissed him.

When they had separated, Cards whispered into her ear, "Don't tell Spot dat I said dis, but damn goil you'se is a good kissah!"

After making sure that they had made enough of a spectacle, they pretended to be fixing their clothes and walked back into the main street.

"Spot is shoah ta have an interestin' report ta come back to," Bitter said with a gleam in her eye.

"Goil, ya live ta make trouble," Cards said chuckling. "But wasn't der somethin' ya wanted ta talk ta me 'bout?"

"Oh, well, dat was it. I knew Caps was followin' us an' I'm sick an' tired a all a Spot's lackeys. It was time ta teach Spot a lesson, an' if he doesn't learn it well I'm goin' back ta Manhattan an' I ain't visitin' fer a loooooong time," Bitter said, drawing out the word to emphasize her point.

"I hopes he takes it well," Cards said. "But since der is nothin' else, we'se bettah sell da rest of dese papes an' den I'se wants ta talk ta you'se 'bout somethin'."

By the look in his eye, Bitter could tell that the something that he wanted to talk about had to do with Wish. And it seemed really important so Bitter sold her papers as fast as she could.

After they had finished selling all the papers, Bitter sat Cards down and looked him in the eye, "So, Cards, what is it dat you'se wants ta talk ta me 'bout?"

"Well, see, I knows dat everyone kin see dat I like Wish a little," Bitter snorted and Cards continued, "Alright maybe a liddle moah den dat, but anyways, I don't know what ta do…"

"Are you'se shoah dat yer talkin' ta da right poison? I dunno all dat much 'bout what yer askin', I mean, jest look at who I ended up wid!" Bitter said, causing both her and Cards to laugh.

"Well, it ain't dat. I already knows dat I like her a lot, its jest, I'm real jealous an' I don't think I could handle a relationship wid a goil, well, as much a flirt as I am," Cards said.

"Der is yer problem. Nobody is in relationships because dey know dey kin handle it. Look at me an' Spot. Spot an' I is too stubborn ta be completely compatible but I still love him ta death – "

"Nice choice a woids," Cards interrupted.

Bitter laughed. "I thought you'd like dat. Now, seriously if ya really like Wish den ya gotta be willin' ta take all a her an' not try ta change her or norhin'. Jest let her be herself an' you be yerself an' everythin' will turn out okay. Dat's da best advice I can give ya."

Cards smiled and said, "Dat's real good. I'se don't give ya half da credit ya desoive."

"Thanks…I think…" Bitter said. "C'mon lets go home an' see our dear little puppy dog."

"Do we have to?" Cards whined. "I like livin'!!"

"Stop being a baby! Let's go!" Bitter responded dragging Cards in the dirrection of the Lodging House.

JB was outside with a couple of his friends, talking. When he saw Cards and Bitter he looked nervous for some reason. He walked up to Cards and stood between him and the door to the Lodging House. "Hey how'd sellin' go wid out me Cards?"

Cards gave him a strange look. "It went okay…uh…how'd sellin' go wid you'se?"

"It was okay…I guess" JB said still looking worried.

"Okay den…" Cards said walking towards the Lodging House again.

"Wait, Cards, don't go in der…it's uhh…such a nice day! Hows 'bout we go fer a walk ta da docks? Dat would be fun! We never get ta jest hang out anymoah…" JB tried to stall.

"Jest takin' a shot in da dark, here, but is der somethin' in da Lodgin' House dat ya don't want Cards ta see?" Bitter asked.

"Course not. What gave ya dat idea?" JB said.

"Oh…nothin'. Jest da fact dat yer actually bein' nice ta him an' ya wont let him walk inta da Lodgin' House. So, what's in der?"

"Uhh…nothin'…I jest wanna hang out wid you'se guys! I missed ya!" JB exclaimed.

"So, now its both a us?" Bitter asked.

"Er…no…well wait, yes! No! Der is nothin' in der but I do want ta take a walk wid both a ya…" JB said confusing even himself.

"Well..let me go get a…umm…coat," Bitter said running into the Lodging House.

"Okay…Wait ya don't even have a coat!" JB said running after her. Cards was fast on his heals.

Bitter ran up to the bunk room to find what she wasn't supposed to see. There she found Spot and Wish on his bed acting a little friendlier than friends should.

Bitter gasped, causing Spot and Wish to break their lip lock. Cards entered soon after and it didn't take him long to figure out what had been going on before he had entered. He stood in the doorway with his mouth open.

"Sorry, ya guys. I'se tried ta stop ya…" JB said sounding sincere.

Spot stood up smirking at Bitter meanly. "I'se was gunna have Caps tell ya, but I'se guess I don't gotta go ta da trouble anymoah."

To everyone's surprise, Bitter just burst out laughing. "Dis is great…" she gasped through her laughing.

Spot raised his eyebrows questionly. "What's so great?"

"We can't even go two days tageddah befoah we'se starts havin' fights. An' worst of all we'se drags poor Wish an' Cards inta it…" she explained.

"Drags? Der wasn't no draggin' Wish inta it. She offered…" Spot told her.

Bitter stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"I'se said dat Wish offered. Caps came back an' I'se was..err…a little angry. So, I'se was sittin' ovah on me bed thinkin' 'bout what I'se was goin' ta do an' Wish came ovah an' asked what was goin' on so I'se told her an' she purposed dis plan. So a course I'se went along wid it…" Spot explained.

Bitter was suddenly furious. She glared at Wish and yelled, "Dis was yer plan??! I'se expect dis from Spot but not from you! Yer such a whore!"

Wish got up and looked just as furious as Bitter. "Who are you ta call me a whore? Yer da one dat runs 'round kissin' yer boyfriend's best friend!"

"Wish ya have no idea what yer talkin' 'bout. You don't know nothin' 'bout me!" Bitter yelled.

"Yeah, no kiddin'. I'se nevah knew dat such a nice goil would end up da whore a Brooklyn!" Wish yelled. "Shoah I'se was kissin' Spot but at least I'se don't have a boyfriend dat I'se was cheatin' on."

"Jest don't talk ta me, Wish. I'se suddenly realize why Jack threw ya out."

"Ya know Bitter she does have a point. Not 'bout you'se bein' da whore a Brooklyn but you'se did kiss yer boyfriend's best friend," Spot pointed out.

"An' did ya even boddah askin' me 'bout it before ya started kissin' my friend?" Bitter asked.

"What was der ta ask 'bout? Caps saw ya kissin' der ain't no way ta get 'round dat," Spot told her.

"Da only reason we'se was kissin' is 'cause we saw Caps followin' us. You know dat I'se don't like yer boys followin' me…'specially when dey ain't dat good at it," Bitter explained.

"Seriously, Spot. Dat's da only reason. We'se would nevah do nothin' like dat oddahwise. Bittah's moah like me sistah…except when I'se was kissin' her, den she wasn't. But den, right aftah she was me sistah again," Cards explained badly.

"I'se sick a dis. I'll be back latah. I'se gunna take a walk," Bitter said stomping out of the room.  
Spot only sat still for a few moments before he walked out of the room without saying anything. 

Wish looked at Cards and began to talk but he turned around and walked out of the room also. She climbed up on her bunk and sat thinking about everything.'_ I'se thinks dat I'se really messed things up dis time. But, Bittah musta known dat I'se liked Cards an' den she went an' kissed him. What a whore! I'se cant stand dat goil, no moah. All she does is think she's so great jest cause she has been livin' heah longah. I think I'se musta really hurt her feelin's by kissin Spot, doh. I dunno Ise'll figuah out what ta do latah_'. With that she drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Cards.


	4. Chapter 4

Oscar woke up early the next morning and slid out of bed. He looked at Martini and noticed her shirt was still unbuttoned and saw where the tears had run down her face. '_I wondah if dat goil really did leave da newsies an' does feel bad. I jest don't know what ta do wid her! I'se can't jest turn her ovah ta Morris! God only knows what he'll do ta her! An' I'se cant jest start trustin' her again, since she might jest be tryin' ta find out what's goin' on fer her little newsie friends. I guess Ise'll jest have ta see what she does. Jess seems ta trust her, an' dat says somethin'. I'll talk ta Jess tanight an' see what she knows_' he thought to himself while watching her sleep. Still contemplating the situation he left the room.

Martini woke up a couple hours later, to find herself in an empty room. It took her a couple moments to remember where she was. She then stood up, buttoned her shirt, fixed her hair, and walked out of the room. She found Snake in there.

"Good yer okay! Thank god. Spot woulda killed me if ya got hurt," Snake said rushing over to her.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?" Martini asked befuddled.

"Wasn't it you'se dat screamed last night?" he asked.

"Oh…yeah it was. No, I'se fine. He kinda attacked me but den I'se don't know felt bad 'bout it or somethin' 'cause he stopped…" Martini explained.

"Dat's good. I'se didn't know if I'se should go in or not…'Cause if I'se had den I'se woulda blown me covah but I'se don't want you'se ta get hurt so.." Snake told her.

"No, you'se did da right thing. If I'se evah need yer help den Ise'll yell 'SNAKE HELP ME'. How's dat fer a signal?" she asked laughing.

"It's nice an' cleah. I think I'se kin remembah dat," he joked.

"Good. So now what am I supposed ta do?" she asked.

"Well, yer free ta do anythin' ya want 'til Jess gets heah," Snake told her.

"You'se really got it bad. Ya even blush when you say her name!" she teased.

"Hey, no I'se don't. 'Sides ya shouldn't joke 'bout dat. See, Morris really likes her an' everythin' so der ain't no chance a us getting' tageddah. Plus, even if Morris didn't like her der is still da fact dat I'se a Brooklyn newsie an' a spy, dat I'se don't think she could get ovah, since she is Tick's sistah an' hates Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies almost as much as he does."

"Oh, I'se sorry I didn't know or else I wouldn't a joked. I know how hard it is ta like someone an' it be impossible ta get wid dem," Martini said softly.

"Ya really dat stuck on Oscar, huh?" came Jess's voice from the door causing Martini and Snake to jump.

"Hey…uhh…how long have ya been standin' der?" Martini asked.

"Jest long 'nough ta know dat you'se in love wid Oscah," Jess told her walking in.

"Hey Snake, how you doin'?" Jess asked.

"I'se pretty good," he informed her trying to stop blushing furiously.

"Dat's good. So, Martini ya ready fer a fun day a cleanin'?" she asked cheerfully.

"Do I get a choice?" Martini asked.

"Nope!"

"Dat's what I thought. Den shoah I'se ready," Martini said.

Martini and Jess started cleaning and cooking. They finished in only a couple hours and sat down to relax with glasses of lemonade.

Only minutes after they had finished Morris came in. "Jess, Snake, why don't you'se guys get outta heah? I'se gotta talk ta Martini fer a minute. Alone," he told them.

"Okay, c'mon Jess," Snake agreed walking out.

"I'se still got some cleanin' ta do, doh…an' I'se got bread in da oven…" Jess said, making up excuses.

"Martini kin finish it," Morris told her.

Snake almost had to drag Jess out the door to get her out of there. Once in the hall Snake asked her, "What was wid dat?"

"I'se jest don't trust Morris in der wid her. I dunno I'se jest got a bad feelin' 'bout it!" she tried to explain.

"Well, der ain't nothin' we'se can do 'bout it," Snake rationalized.

"Shoah der is. Let's go get Oscar," she suggested.

"I'se don't think dat I'se in a place ta do dat…" Snake thought.

"Maybe not. But I am. Morris nevah said we'se had ta stay tagedda. I'm going to go get Oscar," Jess decided.

"All right. I'se is goin' fer a long walk…I'll see ya when dis is all ovah!" he told her.

Jess smiled and ran off to find Oscar.

---Meanwhile inside the apartment---

Martini looked at Morris oddly. "Was der somethin' ya needed ta talk ta me 'bout?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'se wants ta know what's goin' on wid you'se an' Oscah. I'se heard ya scream last night an' dat ain't da way dat normal couples are when dey are alone," Morris stated.

"Well, we'se uhh havin' some hard times or somethin'. I'se don't know. Why don't ya ask Oscah? He is yer broddah."

"He ain't as beautiful an' fun ta talk too as you'se are. 'Sides I'se don't really care I'se jest wanted ta make shoah he wouldn't care," Morris told her.

"Care 'bout what?" Martini asked suspiciously.

"Care if us two had some fun. Ya didn't think dat you'se were gunna get ta stay heah wid out workin' a little, did ya?" he taunted.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout? I'se been cleanin' an' cookin' jest like you'se guys told me ta," Martini informed him.

"Dat ain't da type a workin' dat I'se was talkin' bout," he told her. He looked at her suggestively and commented, "Dis work is a whole lot moah fun. At least fer me it is."

"Wait…" Martini said standing up and taking a few steps away from him. "Are you sayin'…wait…please no."

"C'mon ya don't have ta pull dis innocent act wid me. From what Oscah has told me, ya do dis all da time!" Morris told her.

"Wait, what does Oscah say 'bout me?" Martini said, sidetracked momentarily.

"Well, come ovah heah an' Ise'll tell ya!" Morris said.

"Look, Morris don't do dis. Please. I sweah Ise'll do anythin' but dis. Please," she begged while inching towards the door.

Morris noticed and laughed. "Ya don't really think dat I'se is gunna let ya leave do ya? Now, we'se gunna do dis, da only question is if we do it da nice way or da mean way. It's yer choice."

"But…but what about Oscah? He prolly won't like it if ya do dis…" she told him, stalling for time. She looked around wildly for some way to escape.

"Oscah don't nevah need ta know 'bout it. He's gone fer a couple hours at least an' you'se ain't nevah gunna tell him if ya know what's good fer ya," Morris threatened walking towards her.

Martini kept backing up until she felt the table behind her. She felt behind her until she found a dish. She grabbed the bowl and threw it at Morris as hard as she could and ran for the door. The bowl, unfortunately, only grazed his shoulder before smashing on the floor. He quickly ran over to the door and intercepted Martini.

He grabbed her from behind and pulled her against his body. Martini kicked and flailed her arms, attempting to free herself from his vice-like grip. He dragged her backwards and threw her on the couch before climbing on top of her.

She scratched him across the face, and wriggled around, screaming for someone to help. Morris grabbed both of her arms in one hand, and hit her face. "Ya bettah shut up, goil. Der ain't no one ta heah ya anyways…"

Martini continued screaming and wiggling around, regardless how pointless it was. Morris hit her face again, causing her lip to bleed. Tasting the blood, Martini stopped screaming and wriggling. She immediately began thinking how she could make this ordeal less painful and how she could draw it out incase someone came home, unexpectedly.

"Good, dat's bettah," Morris praised.

Martini didn't respond, but just laid there. Morris, taking that as submission, leaned in to kiss her. Martini didn't do anything until she felt his tongue force it's way into her mouth. Immediately repulsed, she abandoned her old plan and bit his tongue as hard as she could.

He pulled away abruptly and put both hands to his mouth. Martini took this moment to push him off of her and run for the door. He realized this and ran after her. He grabbed her just before she could reach the door and threw her on the floor.

Morris hit Martini across the face with all his might, leaving her in a daze. He began ripping off her shirt and at her skirt with both hands. She tried with all her power to push him off her or at least hurt him in someway but nothing worked. He hit her once more and she lost consciousness.

"Hey slow down Bittah!" Spot called out, running after her.

Bitter looked back, and reluctantly stopped running. "Why are ya followin' me?" she asked Spot.

"Well, I'se thought dis is what boy friends do…der goil runs off an dey follows ta make dem feel bettah…" Spot said like it was common knowledge.

"I'se guess dat's true…so how are ya gunna make me feel bettah?" Bitter asked.

"Well…I'se ain't got dat far in da "Guide Ta Bein' A Good Boyfriend", so why don't ya tell me?" he joked.

"I dunno maybe ya could try not kissin' anoddah goil right in fronta me. Dat would be a nice change…" Bitter commented sarcastically.

"C'mon Bittah. Ya know da only reason dat I'se kiss oddah goils is 'cause I'se think yer kissin' oddah boys, which as it turns out was true…" Spot pointed out.

"Yeah, all right yer right. 'Sides it ain't you I'm really angry at. It's Wish. Where does she get off telling me I'm a slut?"

"I dunno. I think she's just angry at ya fer hookin' up wid Cards. She don't show it but I'se thinks she's head ovah heals fer him," Spot informed her.

"Ya think? If she likes him den why does she go 'round kissin' oddah peoples boyfriends?" Bitter asked doubtfully.

"How do ya think I'se know? I ain't got no idea how goils think, I'se was jest takin' a guess so dat I'se sounded smart…" Spot teased.

"Shoah, Spot. Ya wanna be a goil an' ya know it," Bitter teased back.  
"Nah, 'cause if I was a goil den I'se couldn't do dis… well at least wid out a fight…" he said walking over to her and kissing her.

Bitter smiled, once they had pulled away from each other. "Thanks Spot. Ya can be a real great guy sometimes."

"Only sometimes? Thanks…Thanks a lot."

"Well I don't particularly like it when you are attached at the mouth with some other girl. But other times, you're pretty great. I think I'll have to break you of that habit."

"Yeah, den I'll be poifect right?" he joked.

"I'se don't know if I'd go dat far…"

"Well, I'se would," Spot insisted

"C'mon lets get back ta da Lodgin' House. I'll beat ya in a game a pokah," Bitter challenged.

"Keep on dreamin' goil" Spot said, following her towards the Lodging House.

Martini woke up over a day later in a strange bed. She looked down and saw she had ripped clothes on and she ached all over. "Oh god," she moaned verging on tears.

When she looked around she realized that she wasn't even in the same apartment. '_Where am I? Did he take me someplace else, to hide me? Maybe he wants to make sure I never tell anyone. Oh my god I have to get out of here!' _she thought to herself, trying not to panic.

_  
_Martini pulled off the thin blanket that covered her and swung her legs out of bed, wincing from her sore muscles. She started to stand, slowly, when the door swung open. Martini laid back in the bed quickly and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

The person walked around the room for awhile and then leaned over to cover Martini with the blanket better. '_That's not Morris, is it? Why would he want to take care of me? He's the one that did this to me!'  
_

Martini opened her eyes slightly and discovered the mystery person was Jess. Martini sighed in relief and gratitude.

"Jess! I'm so glad ta see ya!" she exclaimed. "Ya have no idea what I'se been through…"

Jess jumped in surprise when Martini talked. "Jesus Christ Martini! Don't do dat ta me! Wait, yer awake!! I'se so relieved! I didn't know if ya were ever gunna wake up. Ya took some hard hits ta da head."

"Wait, where am I? How did I get heah? What happened? How long have I been sleeping?" Martini asked in quick succession.

"Wait a minute. Take a breath. I'll explain everythin' ta ya. Aftah Morris made Snake an' I leave I'se got a bad feelin' 'bout da whole thing so I ran off ta get Oscah. I didn't know why Morris wanted ta be wid ya alone but it couldn't be anythin' good. Oscah agreed an' came back ta da apartment wid me. When we'se got back, you were on da floor an' looked horrible. Sorry but ya did, ya were all bleedin an' had red marks from wheah Morris had hit ya. Oscah was furious, even doh I'se pretty shoah dat Morris didn't really do nothin' 'cept beat ya up pretty bad, which is reason enough ta be furious I'se guess. Anyways, Oscah jumped on Morris an' started hittin' him an' he jest kept goin'. It was horrible. Finally, Morris wasn't movin' no moah an' so Oscah got off him ta figuah out what was wrong wid ya. We'se decided ta bring ya heah, dis is my apartment, 'cause we didn't want ya neah Morris, in case he wanted ta try anythin' again."

Martini was completely astounded. "So, wait, Oscah beat up Morris?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jess answered. "Ya must mean a whole lot ta him. I'se ain't even seen dem argue infronta oddah people dat much. Dey's as close as bruddah could be. Didn't think no goil could come between dem."

"Wheah is Oscah? Have dey talked yet?"

"I'se pretty shoah dey ain't talked. You'se been out fer a good twenty four hours or somethin'. Oscah was sittin' heah in dis room mosta da time. He didn't do nothin', jest sat heah. He jest went out a couple minutes ago an' didn't say why. He'll be back, doh," Jess informed her.

"Thanks, Jess. Fer everythin'. I'se real glad we met, even undah all dese bad circumstances," Martini told her gratefully.

"It's no problem. Aftah all we'se friends. An' friends help each oddah."

"Well, if ya really wanna be a good friend an' help me right now I'se would do jest 'bout anything fer a glass a watah," Martini joked.

Jess laughed. "But of course. Is der anythin' else your majesty would like?" she joked back.

"Now dat ya mention it, I'se could use somethin' ta eat, too. I'se starved," Martini admitted.

"All right. I'll be back in a few minutes. Jest don't expect dis kinda treatment all da time," Jess teased leaving the room, and closing the door behind her.

The next morning came around at the Brooklyn Lodging House and all the newsies scattered to sell their newspapers, except for four angry newsies in a very awkward position.

Cards, Bitter, Wish and JB all stood in a circle, looking at each other, and wondering what they should do.

"Look, how 'bout we'se jest separate how we did yesterday? Bittah, you can come wid me an' you can go wid Wish, JB," Cards suggested.

"Yeah, you guys would like that so ya could have moah make out sessions," Wish muttered. Out loud she said, "Shoah dat would be great. JB an' I'se have good times tageddah, right JB?"

"Actually, wrong. I'se goin' wid Bittah. I ain't gunna take anoddah day a only hearin' 'bout Cards, I'se can't take it. You'se two jest stop bein' so stupid an' finally get togeddah! Everyone else is sick an' hearin' 'bout it. It's obvious dat ya both like each oddah an' yer actin' like eight year olds dat have nevah dated befoah. C'mon Bittah," he informed everyone before dragging Bitter off by the hand.

"Nice woik, JB," Bitter complimented.

"Thanks. I'se jest couldn't take it anymoah. Dey's as hopeless as Spot an' you. Can't nobody get tageddah no moah, wid out havin' all dis drama?"

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Bitter joked before going about selling her papers. "Besides, I'se don't see you hookin' up wid anybody," she said looking around.

"You'se also don't see me makin' goo-goo eyes at anybody an' actin' like it don't mean nothin'," JB pointed out.

"I'se was nevah dat lovesick," Bitter protested. "'Sides, I'se ain't nevah gonna make dem eyes at Spot, evah."

JB rolled his eyes, "Yeah, shoah, whatevah you'se says Bittah. Ohh look ders Spot!" JB pointed behind Bitter.

Now it was Bitter's turn to roll her eyes, "JB, I'se ain't dat stupid."

"Hey," came a familiar voice from the direction JB was pointing.

Bitter jumped and turned around to see Spot standing there coolly. She tried to sound nonchalant, "Oh hey. What are you'se doin' in dis part a town?"

Spot was about to reply when he saw JB staring into Bitter's eyes. This wasn't exactly what he liked to see so he put on a fake smile and said, "Looks like you'se captured da attention of anuddah of me Brooklyn newsies. Goil, if you'se don't stop doin' dat I'se gonna send you'se back ta Jacky-boy."

"Relax, Spot," Bitter said.

Spot grumbled, "I'se been hearin' dat an awful lot lately."

Bitter continued, "JB thinks dat my eyes change when you'se is 'round an' I'se is tryin' ta prove dat he is wrong."

Spot's mood lightened considerably, "Hmm an' you'se thinks dat I'se has no effect on yer eyes?"

"Dat's right," Bitter said cautiously.

"Even if I'se does dis?" Spot asked grabbing her and giving her a very passionate kiss. It took her a second to respond and when Spot felt her he pulled away smirking.

"Ha!! I'se told you yer as bad as everyone else!" JB said triumphantly.

"Dat wasn't fair!" Bitter protested.

"Let it go Bittah," Spot said patting her shoulder.

"Fine, whatevah. Why are ya heah anyways? I'se assumes ya ain't heah jest ta boddah me…" Bitter said sarcastically.

"Don' flattah yerself. I'se is gunna go visit Jacky-boy an' da oddah boys an' I'se was checkin' if you'se wanted ta go wid me," Spot said.

"Definitely!" Bitter shouted excitedly.

"Now, I'se knows its hard ta leave Brooklyn, an' dat it's a horrible ordeal fer ya ta go back der, but you'se gotta at least act excited," Spot said sarcastically.

"When do we leave? When do we leave?" Bitter cried clinging onto Spot.

"Goil, what is wrong wid ya? You'se only been gone a couple a days," Spot asked.

"Really? Gosh its seemed like…" Bitter saw Spot's expectant look, "…only a couple a hours its been dat great!"

Spot rolled his eyes at her attempt to cover, "Shoah. What is it dat you'se don' like 'bout Brooklyn?"

"You," Bitter said matter of factly.

"Is dat supposed ta hoit?" Spot asked mockingly.

"Figuah it out yerself," Bitter replied curtly.

Spot clutched his chest, "Ow! You'se got me." Spot smiled then straightened up and said seriously, "Bittah, now seriously. Is it da guys? Did dey do somethin' 'gain?"

"No its nothin' like dat. I'se is jest homesick," Bitter explained.

Spot smiled mischievously, "Well, you'se could make heah yer home an' den you'd nevah be missin' it."

"But den I'd be sick a home 'stead a homesick," Bitter teased.

Spot pretended to be shocked, "Bittah, I'se can' believe you'se would say somethin' like dat!!"

She lightly slapped his face, "Get dat look of yer face, it don' suit ya. Yer nevah surprised at nothin'."

"You'se would be surprised," Spot replied.

The virtually invisible JB cleared his throat to get the couple's attention, "As amusin' as dis is, I'se believes you'se was supposed ta tell her when you'se was leavin'."

"Oh, yeah, we'se is leavin' taday, as soon as possible," Spot told Bitter.

"Annnnd…." Bitter led him on.

"And what?" Spot asked innocently.

"You know what!" Bitter cried.

"Hmm… I'se have no idea what you'se is talkin' 'bout," Spot replied with a look of false obliviousness.

"Errr…" JB grumbled. "She wants ta know how long youse'll be stayin'!! Why does everythin' have ta take hours wid you two?!?"

Bitter and Spot turned to stare at JB.

After a few moments of silence, Spot abruptly broke it sayin, "I'se don't know exactly. We'll decide dat latah. It'll be dependin' on how well Brooklyn can get 'long, how long Jacky-boy an' you an' me can get 'long, an' all dose oddah things dat pop up durin' visits."

"Is Wish comin'?" Bitter asked suspiciously.

Spot looked at her, "Why do you'se care?"

"Well, I'se jest askin'!" Bitter said in a huff.

"Bittah, you'se knows dat she don't mean nothin' ta me, so why are we still talkin' 'bout her?" Spot asked exasperated.

"I'se knows I'se don't have ta worry 'bout you," Bitter looked at him and continued, "for right now, but I'se don' like her no moah. She ain't someone I'se would like ta hang 'round wid." Bitter paused and finished trying to place the words that would explain everything. "She ain't da same goil I knew an' loved."

Spot informed Bitter, "I'se don' think it'd be a good idea ta take her wid us. After all she was thrown outta der only a little bit ago, an' I'se don't know if Jacky-boy has da patience ta deal wid her yet."

"Good," Bitter commented.

JB stared at her, "I'se thought youse'd be ovah dis by now. She's yer friend fer gosh sake! Do you'se 'bandon all yer friends dis easy?"

"No, it ain't like dat. It's jest, well, da way she treat everybody. Her sister – " Bitter stopped short and turned to Spot. "Where is Martini by da way?"

Spot shrugged innocently.

Bitter glared in return, "If you'se has done somethin' ta dat goil," Bitter threatened him with her fists, "youse'll regret it."

Spot held his hands in front of him to ward her off, "It ain't like dat. I'se don't know wheah she is. Honest."

JB snorted. Spot glared at him. Bitter looked suspiciously at both of them, then shrugged and shook her head.

Spot said, "Wese'll head out now. JB, take care a things an' watch dose two. 'Specially da goil."

JB nodded and said, "Enjoy yer trip. Things'll be fine heah. Take yer time."

Spot turned to see JB smiling deviously and said, "Remembah, none a dem goil nights or pokah get tageddahs. I'se means it!!"

JB looked downtrodden for a second but then recovered, "You'se know'se me, would I evah do somethin' like dat?"

Now it was Spot's turn to snort. Then he put his arm around Bitter's waist and they started walking towards Manhattan selling what remained of Bitter's papers as they went.

Oscar opened the door slowly to Jess's apartment and stuck his head in. Jess noticed and laughed.

"Hey there. I was wonderin' when ya were gunna show yer ugly mug in heah again. Ya can come on in if ya want."

"Thanks. How are things goin'? I didn't want to knock unless ya weren't home or somethin'." Oscar told her.

"Things are much bettah. She woke up a couple hours ago and is eatin' an' everythin'. She still looks pretty bad, though. So, do you come ta think of it. Have ya slept at all?" Jess asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Jess, are ya out heah?" Martini's voice came from the door. "I'se figured I couldn't sit in there for hours waitin' fer you ta come in so I could ask you ta get me a drink of water, so I…" she stopped short when she saw Oscar.

"Um…hey Martini…" Oscar said to fill the silence.

"Hey. How are ya doin'?" she asked, not sure what to say.

"I'se doin' allright. How 'bout you?" Oscar asked, truly concerned.

"I'm doin' bettah. I feel like someone threw me outta a five story buildin' and I landed on me head…but its an improvement," she answered with a nervous laugh.

Jess rolled her eyes. "You'se two are hopeless! Jesus could ya both be a little more awkward?"

They both turned to glare at her. "Sorry, but it's true! Ya all should be completely comfortable with each other, bein' in love an' all, but no! Yer both wrapped up in da past. What's done is done, get ovah it! Move the hell on!" she exclaimed completely exasperated. She had listened to Oscar complain and worry about Martini for the past couple of days and she saw the look on Martini's face and couldn't believe that two people could be so blind.

They both stared at her in disbelief. Neither of them could think of something to say after her outburst so they stood silently making things more awkward.

Martini was dying to ask Oscar and Jess what had happened after she was knocked out, but didn't want to make Oscar uncomfortable and figured that he would tell her if he wanted her to know. She finally resorted to retreating to her room. "I'se jest was comin' out ta see if ya were heah, Jess. I'm gunna go take another nap, I think," she said hurrying into her room and shutting the door before anyone could say anything.

Jess held her laugh in until Martini had shut the door then burst out giggling. "Nice job, Romeo."

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?" Oscar asked, absent mindedly, since he was still thinking about Martini.

"Ya know exactly what I'se talkin' 'bout. Ya have been worried sick ovah her and sayin' how ya wish ya had done everythin' different an' ya finally have a chance ta change things an' ya barely say two words ta her."

"What makes ya think she would want ta heah two words from me? You saw da way she jest ran outta the room ta escape bein' 'round me. Things ain't nevah gunna be changed. She hates me!" Oscar exclaimed miserably.

"Are we talkin' 'bout da same goil heah? I'se was talkin' 'bout dat goil that walked inta da room lookin' terrible and started ta glow when she saw ya. I'se was talkin' 'bout da goil dat looks at ya like ya hung da moon an' stars. I'se talkin' 'bout dat goil dat is crazy 'nough ta be in love with ya. Da one dat you loved enough ta beat up yer broddah ovah. I'se talkin' 'bout the goil dat has you actin' so crazy dat you got me goin' crazy an' givin' cheesy speeches! I'se pretty shoah she would listen ta anythin' ya had ta say," Jess pointed out.

"Even if she would listen I dunno what I would say anyways. How can I apologize fer bein' such a joik ta her?" Oscar inquired looking slightly hopeful.

"Well, I would start wid an apology. Den, maybe explain, not make excuses, but explain ta her why ya were such a jerk. An' den ya should probably tell her about what happened wid da whole Oscar thing. I only told her a little since I figured you would want ta tell her," Jess advised.

"Yer right. What do I got ta lose?" Oscar said getting up.

"Nothin' but ya got plenty ta gain. Go sweep dat goil off her feet!" Jess encouraged.

Oscar smiled confidently and strutted to Martini's door. He knocked on her door firmly and walked in when Martini gave her approval of the entrance.

"Hey Jess. Did Oscar leave?" she asked when she heard the person enter.

"Uhh…no. I'se pretty shoah he's still heah," Oscar said with a slight smile.

"Oh, hey. I'se sorry I thought ya were Jess," Martini said blushing.

"I figured, you usin' her name an' all," Oscar said with his smile widening.

"Is there…somethin' ya want?" Martini asked, unsure why he was in her room.

"Yeah, I need ta tell ya some stuff. Jest let me get it all out, all right?" Martini nodded so he launched into the speech he had been thinking about since Martini had been beaten up. "Okay, then. Look, I'se knows I'se been a joik an' dat ya don't have any reason ta fergive me but let me explain. When I found out dat ya had lied ta me it really hoit. It jest drove me crazy ta be honest. An' den when ya came back I'se was jest really confused. I'se had a buncha feelin's dat I'se didn't know what ta do wid so I'se pushed ya away. I know it was stupid but I didn't know what else ta do. Den a couple a days a go when Jess ran in an' told me dat Morris had wanted ta be alone wid ya in da apartment I was scared. I knew there was only one reason dat he would want ta be in der wid ya alone so I ran as fast as I could ta get ta ya. By da time I was der, ya were already knocked out but Morris hadn't done nothin' ta ya I sweah. He was standin' ovah ya an' I'se jest felt so angry. Ya looked so helpless on da floor wid him ovah ya. It was a nightmare. I don't remembah everythin' dat happened. I jest remembah jumpin' on Morris wid all da strength I'se had an' Jess dragged ya outta da apartment. A few minutes latah I realized dat Morris was knocked out an' bleedin' pretty bad. I ran outta der an' haven't talked ta him since. I'se been so worried 'bout ya. Ya were so hurt and vunerable an' I didn't think ya were evah gunna get up. But, through dis all I'se jest realized how much I cared about ya and think I might even love you."

He took a deep breath and watched her for a reaction. She tried to digest all of his information but had the most trouble with the last part. "Ya love me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I do. Look, ya don't have ta say it back or nothin' but I'se jest thought dat ya desoived ta know," he said

"Are ya kiddin' me? A course I'll say it back. I'se love ya, too! I'se always loved ya evah since da foist time I'se ran inta ya!" she exclaimed running to him and throwing her arms around him. She winced at the contact but still grinned at him and then laughed, adding, "Okay maybe not the foist time cause you guys were tryin' ta beat me an' my sistah up…so really da second time."

Oscar laughed at her bluntness. "You bettah get back inta bed and get yer rest," he insisted.

"Okay," she complied. "Foist I'se really gotta talk ta ya."

"All right what do you need ta talk about?" he asked.

"Okay, let me get this out because ya might be angry," she said looking at him uncertainly. Oscar smiled at her and assured her, "I won't be mad. There isn't anythin' ya could tell me dat would make me angry now!"

"Wait, jest listen. See, I'se havn't been completely honest with ya. Foist of all, da foist day I'se met ya I was mad because me sistah, Wish, was jest tellin' me how I couldn't get any guys interested in me. So, den I'se saw you, an' knew dat ya were kinda da enemy of da newsies and thought dat I could use ya ta make a statement. No, wait jest listen! So, den I'se got ta know ya an' I suddenly I didn't care what Wish or da newsies thought 'cause I'se had you. But, I couldn't tell ya dat I'se was stayin' wid da newsies since I knew ya hated dem. Den, da night dat da boys beat ya up I was really torn. Da newsies were me family, and Wish' an' Bittah were both sisters ta me, well Bittah not literally but ya know what I mean. So, I'se jest sat cryin' fer half an' hour befoah Cards, Spot, and Jack pulled me inta da hall. Dey sent me back heah ta spy on you," she said.

"WHAT?!" Oscar yelled before Martini could finish her story. "I can't believe ya! I'se trusted ya!"

"No, wait listen! Ya promised!" Martini said panicked.

"Why would I listen ta ya? Morris was right yer jest a whore dat I'se shouldn't have wasted me time on!" Oscar said walking towards the door.

"Please, Oscar let me finish! I only listened to them because I got to be near you!" Martini yelled to him.

He turned around and glared at her. "What makes you think I would listen ta you?" he asked spitefully.

"Ya said ya loved me. If dat was true den ya would believe me," she said, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Well, I'se sorry but I don't believe you," he said. He turned around and softly said, " And I guess I was completely wrong about you."

Martini ran over to him and turned him around putting both hands on his face. "I don't believe you. Yer lyin'. Listen ta me Oscah I sweah dat I only went back ta you in da alley 'cause I was worried 'bout ya. Do ya really think I would spy on ya fer dem? Da way I did it dey thought dat dey had a good spy, so I could tell dem anythin' dat I wanted an' dey wouldn't send anoddah spy. It was da only way, Oscah."

Oscar looked her in the eyes and finally noticed the tears rolling down her face. He took his hand and wiped them off softly. "Don't cry. I'se believes ya. If ya can honestly stand der an' tell me dat ya ain't really workin' fer dem, den I won't nevah bring it up, again," he said almost whispering.

"I can honestly tell ya dat I'se ain't really workin' fer dem. I'se supposed ta be jest keepin' me ears open an' den dey is gunna find me every couple days so I can tell dem whats goin' on wid da whole destroy da newsies plan dat you guys have goin'. But dey ain't been able to since I ain't been allowed ta leave da house," she told him.

"Dis makes fer an' interestin' toin in da plan. Now dat I'se knows 'bout dis we can use ya to our advantage," he thought out loud.

Martini shook her head. "No," she stated firmly.

Oscar looked at her in surprise. "What did ya say?"

"I'se said no. I do love ya but I ain't gunna help ya destroy dem. Dey are me friends, an' dey have me sistah livin' wid dem along wid Bittah. I'se couldn't live wid meself if I helped ya," Martini explained.

Oscar looked like he was about to argue with her but then he smiled. "Fine, we can do it wid out ya."

"Dat makes me feel a lot bettah, really. Oscah, now dat we have things worked out an' all, what are ya goin' ta do wid me? I ain't goin' back ta dat apartment. I ain't goin' anywheah neah Morris, evah, unless I'se got a really heavy blunt object or a really sharp pointy one."

Oscar smirked. "Ya don't have ta. Jess said dat ya could stay wid her, now. I'se figured dat you bein' such a nice goil an' all ya wouldn't stay in a small apartment alone wid me even if I paid ya. Dat would be funny, ta think of ya stayin' da night alone wid any guy." He laughed at the thought and had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I don't see nothin' funny 'bout any of dis! I'll have ya know dat I'se was fine 'bout sleepin' wid twenty guys an' one wouldn't be any change. In fact I'se would gladly go live wid ya!" she exclaimed, her pride somewhat damaged.

Oscar laughed hard at his plan working so well. "Oh ya would, would ya? Well den pack yer stuff we can go right now."

Martini looked a little confused but wasn't willing to give in to him. "All right, den. Give me a couple a minutes alone an' Ise'll get ready."

Oscar nodded and walked out of the room smirking to himself.

'_What have I gotten myself into?_' Martini wondered, watching him leave. '_What would possess me ta agree ta live wid him. What if he…expects things…I dunno if I'se ready ta give him does things or not. Damn, me muddah would be turnin' in her grave if she knew dis. Oh well, I'se gotta be neah him anyways if I'se supposed ta spy. I promise doh, I wont tell da newsies anythin' unless da boys is plannin' ta kill all of da newsies or somethin'. Maybe I can work on Oscar enough ta get him ta stop da fightin'. He loved me 'nough ta beat his broddah up, maybe he will love me 'nough ta stop his little feud wid da newsies. We will see.'  
_

She walked out of the door. "I'm ready, lets go." She hugged Jess and left with Oscar for his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Bitter and Spot walked into the Manhattan Lodging House to see the saddest sight they ever had seen before. All the newsies were laying around looking half dead. Bitter was shocked to find them acting like this because in all the time she had lived there the House had been full of yelling and life.

"C'mon boys. Yer lookin' a bit pathetic," Spot said, disgusted with their behavior.

"Yeah, you try sittin' 'round fer a couple a days wid out leavin' an' see how you like it!" Mush whined.

"I shoah wouldn't sit 'round feelin' sorry fer meself," Spot assured him.

"What are we supposed ta do? We ain't allowed ta leave 'til dis is all ovah but da Delancy's ain't been doin' nothin' so Jack's even moah worried," Blink told him.

Bitter knew how bad things were when she noticed Blink wasn't smiling. She went over and hugged him. "How are ya holdin' up, Blink?"

He smiled slightly. "I've been bettah. Look, we're newsies. We needs our freedom. If we wanted ta be locked up an' safe den we would be in an orphanage. Give us freedom or give us death!" he exclaimed with a sudden burst of energy.

Spot rolled his eyes. "You'se boys mean dat ya have jest been sittin' round heah fer days? Yeah, dat's jest sad. Ya were supposed ta figure somethin' out or fight dem or somethin'. Hasn't Martini been able ta tell ya anythin'?"

"Actually, we havn't been able ta talk to Martini yet. At foist she was locked up in da Delancy's apartment an' now she's livin' wid Oscah alone. Snake told us 'bout all dis," Jack informed him from his bunk.

"Well, dat plan ain't doin' so good. Do ya think dat we should take her outta der?" Spot asked looking worried.

"Nah, Snake's advice was ta leave her. Evidently she's in 'love' wid him or somethin' like dat," Jack said slightly sarcastic.

"You boys are jest gunna leave her wid da Delancys?!" Bitter asked shocked.

"Hey, calm down Bittah. Havin' dem tageddah might be da best thing. If he really is in love wid her den maybe she can stop him from his little revenge plan," Spot reasoned.

"So, Spot, 'til den what am I supposed ta do wid me boys? As ya can tell dey ain't gunna last long, locked up in heah," Jack pointed out.

"Well, since dey ain't done anythin' yet, I'se thinks it's safe fer dem ta go out. Jest send dem out in groups, all right? How about, three or four ta a group?" Spot decided.

The boys started groaning. "It's three ta a group or ya stay in heah 'til I'se shoah dat dis is ovah. Also I want da bigger boys ta take care of da smaller boys. An' undah no circumstances do ya get in a fight unless you were attacked foist," Spot commanded.

The boys stopped groaning but didn't look very happy. "Ya all heard him, boys. Now pick groups so ya can go out fer da evening edition. I wanna see who yer wid before ya leave," Jack told them.

While the boys were picking groups, Bitter pulled Jack aside. "Look, Jack, I know dat I was kinda hasty leavin' so fast aftah ya threw Wish out an' everything…an' it was kinda stupid of me an'…so I was sorta hopin'…well what I'se tryin' ta say is dat…" she said searching for words to minimize her discomfort.

"Bittah yer always welcome heah. Ya don't even have ta ask," Jack told her grinning.

Bitter threw her arms around Jack. "Thank ya! I can't take Brooklyn no moah!" she exclaimed.

Jack laughed and hugged her back. "Dis don't mean dat I'se takin' Wish back, doh. Dese past days have been da most peaceful I'se had in a long time."

"Dat's fine. I don't even want her heah. Aldoh I dunno if I trust her in Brooklyn wid Spot alone, though," Bitter told him.

"What do ya mean?" Jack asked confused.

Bitter explained the entire situation to Jack not leaving out any details. Jack tried to stifle his laughter but failed miserably. He burst out laughing and had to hold onto Bitter for support.

"I don't see what is so funny about all of this," Bitter said a little hurt, forgetting that she, too, had laughed.

"I'se sorry but I jest find it hysterical dat you two can't be tageddah fer moah den a few days befoah getting' all jealous a each oddah. It's jest, I ain't nevah seen two people moah in love yet so horribly wrong fer each oddah," Jack pointed out. Then his face suddenly lit up. "Hey are ya really worried 'bout Spot and Wish tageddah?" he asked mischievously.

"Yeah, but der ain't nothin' I can do 'bout it. I'll jest trust Spot, not dat, dat is da smartest thing ta do but it's my only choice," Bitter said still looking anxious about it.

"Well, I'se got an' idea. What if we gave Spot a dose of his own medicine. I could send one a me boys ta Brooklyn wid him ta watch him," Jack suggested.

Bitter looked shocked for a moment and then smiled evilly. "Tha'ts perfect Jack!" she exclaimed flinging herself into his arms. "Yer da best!"

"Whats da point a havin' a little power if ya can't use it ta help yer friends?" he asked playfully.

"Hey, what's goin' on in heah?" Spot asked entering the room.

"Nothin'" Bitter said putting on an innocent face for him.

"Shoah, Bittah. Ya ain't dat great a liar. Now tell da truth an' let go a Jack," he demanded.

She had forgotten she was still hanging onto Jack's neck and let go grinning. "Sorry, Jack," she told him.

"Dat is more dan okay. I promise," Jack joked.

"I'se still waitin' fer da truth, heah," Spot insisted impatiently.

"Oh, well Jack said dat I could come back ta Manhattan," Bitter told him.

Spot had a distinct look of disappointment and hurt before covering it up with his normal blank appearance. "Fine, if dat is what ya want. I can always get Wish ta keep me company," he said joking, but his joking had a sharp edge to it.

Bitter felt the edge full force, not quite over what had happened. She glared at him and sarcastically said, "Yeah, I'll miss ya, too, honey. Bye." She then turned around and walked off seething.

Spot rubbed his hands over his eyes and then through his hair. "I jest don't know what ta do no moah Jack. I love her an' couldn't live wid out her or nothin' but I jest can't stand her half da time. Usually I can't decide if I should hit her or kiss her. She's da most infuriating goil I'se evah met."

"Well, it looks like yer da poifect match fer her den, Spot, since yer da most infuriating boy I'se evah met. Yer jest mad cause der ain't no person out der dat treats ya like a normal person, 'cept her. Yer used ta people listenin' and obeyin' ya, an' Harmony don't do dat. Dat's why ya like her in da foist place an' don't pretend it ain't da reaon," Jack said in a sudden burst of wisdom.

Spot looked at him questioningly. "Since when did you get so smart, Jacky-boy?" he asked.

"I dunno, it jest comes ta me. I'se a natural genius," Jack quipped.

"Shoah ya are Jacky-boy, shoah ya are. So, I guess I'se gunna go. I'll be back in a couple days ta check up on everythin', all right?" he told Jack.

"All right wid me. Hey would ya mind takin' Boots wid ya? He don't know dat I'se sendin' him away, but I'se worried dat da Delancy's might go aftah him next since he's always had a big mouth."

"Dat's fine wid me. Ya bettah go tell him dat he is leavin' in five minutes. I'm gunna go talk ta Bittah an' say goodbye."

Jack walked off to find Boots and Spot followed the path that Bitter had taken away from them.

Jack found Boots in the bunk room. "Hey, Boots. I know dat ya don't like Brooklyn dat much but I'se sendin' ya der fer a couple days. All right?" he said abruptly.

"Uh…is der a reason I'se bein' sent ta Brooklyn?" Boots asked, confused.

"Yeah. I need a boy I can trust ta watch Spot fer me. Harmony is a little worried 'bout what he does when she's not 'round. I figured dat if I can prove dat he's miserable wid out her I can stop some fightin' before it starts. I told Spot dat I was worried about da Delancy's comin' aftah ya an' ya have ta stay wid dat story, all right? Just watch him closely an' when he visits heah in a couple days den ya can tell us what he does, okay?" Jack said quietly.

"Fine. If dat is what ya want den I'll do it," Boots resigned, knowing better than fighting with Jack when he had his mind set on something.

"Good yer leavin' in a couple minutes so get yer stuff tageddah," Jack said getting up and walking off. Boots sighed and gathered his meager possessions quickly.

"I thought ya would be heah," Spot said approaching Bittah on the fire escape. 

"Should I praise yer brilliance?" she asked sarcastically.

"C'mon Bittah don't be mad. Ya know dat I was jest upset dat ya asked Jack if ya could stay wid out talkin' ta me foist. I was really happy ta have ya in Brooklyn an' it makes me angry dat ya don't love it der as much as I do," he explained roughly.

"Well, ya need ta get ovah it an' stop bein' so mean every time ya get yer feelins hurt. Yer a big boy an' cant throw tempah tantrums every time ya don't get yer own way," Bitter said still upset.

"Like you can talk? I have one a me boys follow ya fer yer own protection an' ya go an' make out wid me best friends. Talk about throwin' tantrums, Bittah," Spot pointed out getting angrier by the second.

"Yer da one dat beat up yer best friend fer huggin' me! Spot you are da most spoiled person I'se evah met in me life," Bitter accused him.

"If I'se so spoiled den how come yer me goil?" he asked.

"Sometimes I don't know why I put up wid you," she told him.

"Den, don't! Don't do me no favors Bittah it ain't like I don't have lines a goils aftah me, Wish bein' foist in line," he told spitefully.

Bitter slapped him as hard as she could. "Why did ya even come out heah? Ta see how mad ya could make me?" she asked holding back tears.

"Actually," Spot said sharply," I came out ta apologize. But, I can see how pointless dat was when ya wouldn't even listen ta me!" He started to stalk off angrily but Bitter grabbed his arm.

She pulled him back and he allowed himself to be pulled. "Look, I'se sorry Spot. I shouldn't have been so mean an' I know dat ya get angry dat I can't stay in Brooklyn. Please, don't be mad. I don't want you ta leave angry wid me," she said with a pleading note in her voice.

Spot immediately felt bad for what he had done. "Don't apologize. Dis is my fault. I know dat I'se sometimes can be a little persistent, and maybe spoiled even, but I jest want ya near me. I ain't mad. I couldn't nevah stay mad at ya, Bittah." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Spot pulled away. "I'se sorry, I got ta go. I'll be back in a couple days so ya bettah behave. An' stay clear a Jacky-boy's bed. You know me, I'll know if ya go anywheah near it. I got spies everywheah," he teased, smirking.

Bitter grinned. "All right, if it mattahs ta ya dat much den I promise not ta go anywheah neah his bed," she told him. He smiled until she finished with, "But I can't promise dat he won't come neah mine…"

"Oh, ya think yer clevah, don't ya?" he asked playfully. She nodded through her laughing at his shocked face. "I'll show you clevah," he threatened before beginning to tickle her mercilessly.

She screamed gleefully. "Stop, Spot. SPOT STOP!!!" she yelled.

"Promise me dat Jack ain't gunna come neah yer bed eiddah," he demanded. "Promise me!"

"I promise," Bitter gasped.

Spot released her and straightened up. "Good. See ya latah, Bittah," he said walking off.

Bitter glared at him. "Aren't ya forgettin' somethin'?" she asked.

"Nope, don't think so," he said. "What could you be talkin' bout?" he asked.

She got up still glaring at him and walked over to him. She got close to his face and

said, "Think hard, Spot."

Spot pretended to be pondering her question. "Nah, I'se pretty shoah I ain't forgettin' nothin'."

Bitter rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Do I gotta do everythin'?" before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his.

She felt him smile before returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist. When she felt him returning the kiss she quickly pulled away and walked off, laughing at his perturbed expression.

"Don't ya wish ya would have remembered? Den maybe ya woulda gotten a real kiss…" she told him laughing.

"You really are da most infuriating goil in da woild!" Spot exclaimed.

"You know ya love it," Bitter countered.

"I woulnd't have it any oddah way," Spot agreed smirking.

Oscar walked in the door to his small apartment to find Martini in the kitchenette, cooking dinner. He stopped at the door way to watch her for a few moments and looked her over from head to toe. She was wearing a pair of his black pants, held up by brown suspenders, and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled. Her long blonde hair was pulled up and held in place with a roughly cut ribbon and she was sweating from being over the stove. Content with what he saw he closed the door loudly and walked into the room.

Surprisingly, Martini didn't jump at all when the door closed. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck. She giggled and said, "It's about time. I heard ya when ya foist came in. Nice view?"

"Da best," he assured her before turning her around. He kissed her on the mouth. When she responded by putting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, he deepened the kiss and rubbed her back with one of his hands.

After a few moments Martini pulled away pretending she had to catch her breath. She still felt a little uncomfortable around Oscar and knew she had a job to do. She set about doing it right away.

"Go on and sit down. Dinner is almost done,": she commanded.

He grinned and sat down. "Aren't you jest da cutest homemaker? What's fer dinner?"

She blushed slightly and giggled. "Nothin' great, jest soup. Hey, Oscah can I talk ta ya 'bout somethin'?"

"I dunno if I like da sound a dat…last time ya had ta talk I didn't really like what ya had ta say. I dunno if I can take anuddah talk like dat," he said only half-joking.

"It's nothin' dat bad. I was jest wonderin' wheah do ya go all day? I've been heah a couple days now an' ya jest disapeah all day," Martini said cautiously, hoping not to upset him.

"Martini, I know dat things are hard for ya but please jest don't ask questions. I can't tell you," Oscar told her warningly.

"No, don't give me dat. I am sick of sittin' 'round heah all day alone not knowin' what yer doin' all day! Der is someone else ain't der!" she accused, knowing fully that there wasn't anyone else but she couldn't think of any other way to attack him without sounding suspicious.

"Someone else? God no, is dat what ya think?" Oscar said laughing, very surprised. 

"Well den why can't ya tell me where yer goin?" she insisted.

"'Cause ya don't need ta know. Why can't ya jest be happy how things are?" he said getting a little upset.

"I can't be happy 'cause I'se tired a all da secret keepin'. Secrets is what got us in trouble in da foist place. I told you stuff even doh it was hard an' everythin'! Why can't ya jest tell me what you've been doin'?!" she asked equaling Oscar's anger.

"Fine, if ya really wanna know I'se out wid da boys puttin' da finishin' touches on our plan fer revenge! Are ya happy now?" he yelled.

"Yeah, shoah I'm happy. Yer out plannin' how yer gunna hurt my friends! Why wouldn't I be happy?" she yelled back sarcastically.

"Well, yer da one dat wanted ta know. And it isn't like ya didn't know befoah fer Christ's sake. I even asked ya ta help me. What, did ya think dat now dat yer livin' wid me I'se jest gunna give it up?" he said still yelling.

"No, I jest…I jest don't like in no moah. In fact, I'se through wid dis. I'm sick a all a it! I'm leavin'. When you can act like an' adult an' stop yer little games den maybe der is a chance fer us, but 'til den I refuse ta stay heah," she declared walking out of the room to get her stuff.

"Martini, Martini stop. Ya know dat I can't jest let ya leave. Stop doin' things da hard way! Stop packin' yer stuff, c'mon Martini," Oscar said with a pleading tone in his voice.

"No, like I said, I'm sick a dis!" she said grabbing her clothes back from Oscar to put in her bag. "I'll send yer clothes back, all right?"

Oscar grabbed her bag and threw it across the room. "Damnit Martini I said yer not leavin'!"

"Get away from me Oscah. Ya don't scare me, no moah. I'm leavin' an' ya can't stop me!" she said going across the room to pick up her bag.

Oscar laughed. "Ya must be kiddin' me! Ya think dat I can't stop ya?" he asked. He turned on his heals and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

"Damnit, Oscah let me out! LET ME OUT!" she screamed running to the door and banging on it.

"Now, Martini don't get all upset. Ya made me do it an' ya know it. I ain't gunna have ta keep ya heah, long. It will only be a couple days until our plan is complete an' den ya can do whatevah da hell ya want," Oscar informed her leaving the house.

When Martini heard the front door close she searched frantically around her room for an escape route. She soon found that there wasn't any way for her to get out and sat down hopelessly. '_Well, dis ain't da way I planned fer things ta turn out. Well, I'll jest have ta think up a new plan_.' So, she began devising a new plan to escape from Oscar and warn the newsies about the up and coming attack.

She had been sitting there almost an' hour when she heard the door open. '_I'll jest pretend I'm asleep. No mattah what I don't wanna talk ta Oscah right now. We'll jest get in anuddah fight,' _ she decided._  
_"Oscar, Martini are you here? I brought the groceries and more clothes for Martini!" Jess's voice called in.

"Jess? Is dat you?" Martini called from the bedroom. "I'm in heah!!" 

"Martini? Why are ya locked in the bedroom?" she asked completely confused.

"Would ya believe I locked myself in?" Martini said.

"Uh…no. Try again," Jess said laughing.

"Well, Oscah got a little upset, 'cause I tried ta leave an' so he locked me in heah," Martini told her.

"Why were ya tryin' ta leave?" Jess asked, still confused.

"I was tryin' ta leave 'cause I'se angry dat he's tryin' ta hoit all da newsies an' I don't want dat ta happen," Martini said, deciding she might as well tell Jess the truth since things couldn't get any worse.

"Wait, I don't understand. Why don't ya want dem ta get revenge on da newsies?" Jess said trying to figure things out.

"Look, dis is gunna be hard ta tell ya through a door. How 'bout ya open da door an' let me talk ta ya face ta face?" she asked.

"I don't think I should do dat. Oscah probably has a reason fer havin' ya in der," Jess said cautiously.

"Fine, den. I'll tell ya da whole story from in heah," Martini resigned. "But I warn ya, ya bettah sit down. See, I used ta be a newsie. An' I still was when I met Oscah, but didn't tell him. Den, da newsies beat him up thinkin' dey were protectin' me when we was kissin' in an alley. Aftah dat da newsies sent me back ta him as a spy fer dem." She paused when she heard Jess breath in deeply. "Look, Jess, it ain't like dat, anymore. I quit I sweah."

"Is dis why Oscah locked ya up? 'Cause I don't blame him," Jess commented.

"No. No I already told Oscah all dis at yer house. He didn't care 'bout it since I nevah really was spyin' I jest told da newsies dat so I could go help him," Martini responded.

"Well, den why are ya locked up in yer room?" Jess asked sounding confused.

"I was askin' Oscah questions 'bout wheah he goes an' I got upset when he said he was beatin' dose boys up," Martini told her.

"I don't even understand why someone as nice as you is hangin' 'round da Manhattan newsies. Dey's bad news along wid the Brooklyn newsies," Jess said.

"Have ya even met a Manhattan or Brooklyn newsie oddah den me?" Martini questioned.

"Well, no…but I'se heard stories!" Jess claimed.

"Well, why don't ya meet dem befoah judgin' dem? Dey really is nice," Martini informed her.

"Yeah, right. Me meet da Manhattan newsies," Jess commented sarcastically.

"Jess, I promise ya if ya met dem den you'd like dem. I sweah. We're friends an' I wouldn't lie to ya 'bout dis," Martini swore.

"Are ya serious?" Jess asked, a little intrigued.

"Dead serious. Why? Would ya actually go?" Martini said hopefully.

"Well, ta tell ya da truth, I'se always been a little curious 'bout dem…" Jess admitted.

"Well, I can't take ya ta meet dem from inside heah…" Martini reminded her.

"Yer right, hang on." There was a little scratching and wiggling of the handle and it soon whipped open, sending Martini (who had been leaning on the door) onto the floor. Jess laughed and helped her up.

"Thanks, Jess. Ya won't regret dis. Heah, give me dat bobby pin an' I'll stick it in da door. Dat way Oscah will think I left on me own if he comes back befoah I can get back," Martini said placing the pin on her side of the door. "C'mon lets go!"

"All right," Jess said following her uncertainly. '_What have I gotten meself inta?_'

Martini and Jess were soon climbing the stairs in the Lodging House. "Most a dem won't be home right now since dey has ta sell papes, but der might be a couple," Martini told her. '_A couple meaning Race and whoevah is watchin' him. Dat's who I want her ta meet anyways. If she meets Race, an' sees how nice he is an' how bad dey hurt him maybe she'll help me!'  
_

They walked in and were met by Racetrack, Blink and Mush. "Hey, boys," Martini greeted, bringing Jess into the room.

"Hey der strager. Long time no see," Blink said coming over to hug her.

"An who is dis?" Mush asked walking up behind Blink. "Hello, I'se Mush" he said taking Jess's hand and kissing it.

Jess giggled and said, "I'm Jess. It's nice ta meet ya Mush."

"Hey! Don't ferget me! I wanna see! I wanna see!" Race insisted, impatiently, from his bed.

Martini laughed and brought Jess over to Racetracks bed. "Dis is Racetrack. Racetrack dis is Jess, a friend a mine."

Racetrack looked her over and commented, "It's very nice ta meet ya."

Jess smiled. "Likewise. Don't take dis da wrong way or anythin', but what happened ta ya?"

Race pretended to be offended. "What do ya mean? I'm always like dis! Do ya have somethin' 'gainst guys in beds dat wear bandages?"

Jess laughed. "Oh, of course yer always like dat…" she said rolling her eyes. "I'm so very sorry fer offendin' ya,"

"Sarcasm, huh? I like dis goil, Martini. Anyways, I got beat up pretty bad by 'bout five boys. Ain't no big deal, I'll heal," Race explained putting on a brave face.

"Yeah, but will da rest a us, wid yer constant whinin'?" Blink joked.

Racetrack glared. "If I wasn't hurt I would give you somethin' ta whine 'bout!" he threatened.

Blink laughed outright. "Shoah ya would, Race. Shoah, ya would."

"But, I don't understand…Five boys jest randomly decided ta beat ya up?" Jess asked, confused.

"No, see der's dese boys dat really don't like da newsies. I dunno maybe ya know dem. Da Delancy's, da leadah a dis gang from a gang, an' da leadah a Queens. So, I was jest at da wrong place at da wrong time an' got beat up," Racetrack explained.

Jess looked like she was going to be sick. Racetrack, taking it as concern for him, assured her, "Hey, it ain't dat bad. I'se had worse, it always heals."

Jess gave him a weak smile and nodded.

Martini, trying to suppress a grin at how well her plan was working, spoke up. "Hey, I jest stopped by ta see if anyone wanted ta play a little pokah…but if not Jess an' I could always go find some boys dat wanted to…"

"Pokah? Why didn't ya say so! Mush, Blink go be gentlemen an' bring da table an' chairs ovah heah," Race commanded, his eyes lighting up at the mention of poker.  
Both boys jumped up to get the things, not realize that Race had just proved his earlier point about sending people to do things. Martini did and started laughing when she caught Racetracks eye. She suppressed her laughter when Blink and Mush looked at her oddly, but was still highly amused.

The five played poker for about an hour, with Racetrack winning most of the games, before Martini realized what time it was. "Hey, I'se sorry everyone, but I gotta get back. Jess are ya comin' wid me?"

Jess nodded and stood up. "It was really nice ta meet you boys," she said.

"Da pleasure was all ours," Racetrack informed her.

"Make shoah dat ya visit now dat ya know us," Blink said.

"An' often," Mush put in.

Jess grinned. "I promise. I'll see ya all later."

Martini then said her goodbyes and they both left.

Once out of the Lodging House they headed back towards Oscar's apartment. "So, did Andrew an' da oddahs really do dat ta Race?" Jess asked.

"Yep, I saw it wid me own eyes. An' you saw him! Does he look like a threat ta dem?" Martini told her.

"Not at all…An' da oddahs eiddah. I see now what ya mean 'bout der bein' some nice Manhattan newsies. Thanks fer not tellin' dem dat I'se Andrew's sistah an' everythin'," Jess admitted.

"Not a problem. I know what it's like ta try an' hide yer connections. But, really, I don't think dey woulda cared. All dey cared 'bout was dat yer pretty, funny an' willin' ta play pokah," Martini informed her jokingly.

"Maybe…so we really are gunna visit dem again aren't we?" Jess asked.

"Of course. Dey are me friends," Martini confirmed.

The two girls talked the entire way back to Oscar's house, happily, about what they had done at the Lodging House. When they got within five blocks Martini said, "Hey Jess ya bettah beat it. I don't want Oscah ta see ya wid me if he's home."

"Oh, yer right! All right, I'll come by tomorrow 'bout noon or somethin' ta check on ya. Take care a yerself," Jess said, hugging her.

"All right, bye" Martini said smiling. She then turned and continued her journey alone.

Spot walked into the Lodging House only minutes after Jess and Martini had left. They walked in on Blink, Mush and Racetrack talking about the girls.

When Blink heard a noise in the doorway he said, "Hey did ya ferget somethin'?" thinking that Jess and Martini were back.

"Uhh…no?" Spot said, confused.

Blink jumped at hearing a male voice. "Oh, hey Spot. I thought ya were Jess an' Martini."

"Martini was heah?" Spot asked, interested.

"Yeah, ya jest missed her. She brought her friend Jess wid her, too. Boy was she pretty," Blink informed him.

"Jess? Who's Jess? Wait…nah she wouldn't a…" Spot said thinking out loud.

"She wouldn't a what?" Mush asked, interested.

Spot ignored his comment and said, "Blink, dis Jess goil, she didn't have yellow green eyes, an' curly brown hair did she? An' 'bout dis tall?" he asked indicating a height of about five feet and seven inches off the ground.

Blink looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah, actually she did. How did ya know?"

"Jesus, dat goil is nuts! What da hell is she pullin'?" Spot asked himself.

"She's not da only one goin' nuts…" Racetrack commented. "Yer da one talkin' ta yerself."

Spot glared at him momentarily before turning back to Blink. "Hey, do ya know where Jack is?"

"Off sellin' his papes wid Davie an' Les I guess. Why? What's goin' on?" Blink asked with a befuddled look on his face.

"Nothin'. I'll see you boys latah.," he said walking out the door.

Spot found Jack after a few minutes of searching. Unfortunately, Davie and Les were with him. He approached, glaring at Davie. "Walkin' Mouth, leave. I gotta talk ta Jack," he commanded when they saw him.

"I don't have to leave just because you say so, Spot. My daddy told me that I don't have to do what anyone says but him," Davie asserted.

Spot gave him a steely glare. Davie, getting worried whined, "Jaaaack, tell him I don't have to leave!"

Jack looked at him, disbelievingly. "Uhh…you do know dat I only use ya fer yer little bruddah right? Well, dat an' I figured Sarah would give out fastah if I was friends wid her bruddah…"

Davie looked around about ready to cry. "But…but we're friends! We're selling partners!!"

"Yeah…I've been meanin' ta talk ta ya 'bout dat…See, Les is gettin' older now an' so he ain't much ta me. An' you were nevah good…so…"

"Oh my gawd, your breaking up with me, aren't you!?" Davie cried.

"Uh…what? Shoah, whatevah Davie. I'se jest sayin' yer fired…an' dat you an' yer mimicking little broddah should stop followin' me 'round," Jack said, looking confused.

"But…but…FINE! I don't have ta take dis. I'm gunna go find Denton!" he girlishly screamed before stomping off and dragging a crying Les behind him.

Jack, slightly embarrassed, turned to Spot. "Sorry ya had ta see dat. Dey'se had it comin' fer a long time…"

"Whatevah. We'se got problems, Jacky-boy. Look, Martini brought Jess ta da Manhattan Lodgin' House. Da same Jess dat is Tick's sistah," Spot told him.

"What? But why would she do dat?" Jack asked.

"I dunno. I was thinkin'…we don't really know dat much 'bout dis goil. An' she was goin' out wid Oscah Delancy behind out backs…"

"What? Are ya sayin' dat ya think she's a traitor?" Jack asked.

"Well, it's jest one possibility…All I'm sayin' is dat we gotta find a way ta talk ta her or somethin'."  
"Yeah, but what can we do? She's livin' wid Oscah. Are we jest supposed ta go an' knock on da door an' ask ta talk ta our spy? I'se shoah dat will work…" Jack commented sarcastically.

"I dunno. We'll jest have ta keep our eyes open an' try ta find a chance. What if we sent her sistah ta talk ta her?" Spot suggested.

"Knowin' Wish she would join wid dem in spite a me!" Jack exclaimed.

"Stop whinin'. I think dat we should give it a shot. Oscah would be more likely ta let her sistah in den any a us," Spot decided. "I'll talk ta her when I get home."

"So, uhh did ya bring Boots back wid ya?" Jack asked looking very interested.

Spot looked at him oddly. "I thought ya said dat ya wanted me ta keep him outta Manhattan fer awhile," he said.

"Oh, yeah, dat's right," Jack agreed looking slightly nervous.

"Ya wouldn't believe how much he fought ta return ta Manhattan…I had ta have me boys err occupy him," Spot informed Jack.

"How much did dey occupy him?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Nothin' too bad, Jacky boy. Stop lookin' so worried. Ya think I'se gunna soak a guest?" Spot asked pretending to be offended.

"I know ya'd soak a guest, 'specially if dey didn't like Brooklyn," Jack told him.

"Yer prolly right, Jacky," Spot agreed, knowing he was too attached to Brooklyn. "Look, Jacky I'se gotta go back ta da Lodgin' House an' see Bittah befoah I get back ta Brooklyn."

"All right," Jack said starting to walk towards the Newsboy's Lodging House. "Hey, wait! Why don't we use Bittah! Why don't we have her go ta see Martini? She's a lot more trustworthy den Wish is."

"I dunno if dat would work, Cowboy. I mean' aftah all dey know her as me goil…Oscah might not want ta let her inta his house," Spot pointed out.

"But he would be more scared a her, since she IS yer goil. Plus, she can stick up fer herself a lot bettah den Wish can," Jack countered.

"Here's an idea. Why don't ya send both a us?" Bitter asked emerging from behind a stack of boxes.

Both boys, yes even Spot, looked shocked to see her. "What…but how…wait a minute," Jack stuttered confused.

"You boys should be more careful 'bout who can hear yer conversations. I'se a little disappointed dat ya didn't find me," Bitter scolded.

"I knew ya were der da whole time," Spot boasted. Neither Bitter not Jack could decipher if he was being truthful or not so they decided to let him feel good about himself.

"Good, 'cause it'd be sad if ya jest let anyone sit 'round listenin' ta yer conversations," Bitter said. "So, are ya gunna send both a us? Dat would be da smart thing ta do…" Bitter told them.

"Do I look like I need me goil ta help me make me plans?" Spot asked a little perturbed.

"Uhh…actually, yes," Bitter said smiling.

Spot raised his eyebrows and smirked, "I'll let dat pass since ya were right, I should send both a ya," Spot decide.

Bitter's mouth dropped. "Did da great Spot Conlon, Mr. Puppy Dog himself, actually admit dat I'se right? I want dis in writin'," she demanded playfully.

"Don't push yer luck," Spot warned.

"Me? Now when have I evah pushed me luck?" Bitter asked smiling innocently.

" 'Bout every minute yer 'round me," Spot informed her.

"Well, I'se 'bout ta do it, 'gain," Bitter cautioned before going up and kissing him.

Jack groaned from where he was still standing. "Go get a room," he muttered walking towards the Lodging House.

Bitter and Spot both smirked before following him.

Martini took a deep breath before opening the door to Oscar's apartment. '_Here goes nothin',_' she thought to herself opening the door.

She exhaled, relieved, when she look around the front room and discovered no one was there. '_Good, I'll jest sneak back inta da bedroom an' he'll nevah know I was gone,_' Martini planned making her way towards the bedroom.

"Wheah da ya think yer goin'?" an angry voice came from the door way. (Quipsters note:LOL it's not Spot…I had ya fooled didn't I? Well in my newsie world I guess everyone stands in doorways and scares the shit out of people! Anyways on with the story)

Martini jumped and turned around quickly to see Oscar glaring at her, as he entered the room. "Uh…hey Oscah…I was jest lookin' fer ya," Martini said nervously.

"Funny…I was lookin' fer ya 'bout twenty minutes ago. I figured I'd come home an' apologize an' try ta explain things ta ya. But, funnily enough ya weren't where I left ya…Wanna explain ta me how dat happened?" Oscar asked trying to suppress his anger.

"Well, obviously I didn't want ta stay locked in a room all day. I jest picked da lock. It ain't dat difficult!" Martini lied.

"Really, now dat's interestin', you knowin' how ta pick locks an' all. How 'bout ya show me?" Oscar asked, knowing full-well that she was lying.

"What? Why would I do dat?" Martini asked desperately searching her mind for some sort of plan to get herself out of this lie.

"Oh, I dunno…I'd find it amusin' an' I could use a little humor aftah da day I'se had," Oscar told her.

"Why would it be amusin'? Martini asked confused.

"You not knowin' how ta pick locks or anythin' I would find it amusin' ta see ya try," Oscar explained.

"What? I know how…" Martini claimed, weakly, knowing that she was caught.

"So, who helped ya escape? Did da little newsies come ta save der beloved spy?" Oscar questioned.

"I already told ya I got out wid out help," Martini reminded him.

"Oh shut up, Martini. I know dat ya couldn't a gotten out alone. Now jest tell da truth," Oscar demanded.

Martini, refusing to tell on Jess when things were going so well, stared at him blankly and refused to talk.

"Look, Martini, I don't want ta have ta get mean. Jest tell me who came an' got ya an' I'll drop it," Oscar tried to reason.

Martini just raised one eyebrow and stood there, not knowing what else to do. '_It's useless ta deny it anyways. I can't prove dat I got outta heah by meself an' I can't give up Jess. Things are goin' so good now. I know dat if I can convince Jess all da way dat da newsies are nice den she'll help me! What am I gunna do now doh? It don't look like Oscah is gunna drop dis…'  
_

Oscar walked over to her and grabbed her by the arms. "Damnit Martini why da hell do ya gotta make things so hard!?" he asked shaking her a couple of times.

Martini glared at him. "I'se not da one makin' things hard. Yer da one dat says ya love me an' den do everythin' ya can ta hurt me!" she accused him.

"Love ya? Right now I don't even know if I like ya 'r not!" he said with a cruel laugh. "Dis is yer last chance ta tell me who helped ya escape," he warned her.

Martini looked him straight in the eye. "Or what? You'll turn me ovah ta Morris? Right now that seems like a favah rather den a punishment," she informed him coldly.

Oscar looked hurt for a split second before the anger returned to his eyes. "What do I need Morris fer? I can make ya talk, meself," Oscar told her before hitting her across the face. "Sorry, Martini, but I gave ya a chance."

Martini stumbled back, feeling the full force of the blow. Involuntary tears began welling in her eyes immediately as her nose started to drip blood. She put her hand to her nose, stunned, before glaring coldly at Oscar.

"Still not gunna tell me, huh?" Oscar asked. He walked up to her and raised his hand again before they both heard, "OSCAH DELANCY YOU HIT DAT GOIL ONE MORE TIME AN' YOU'LL HAVEME TA DEAL WID!"

Oscar whipped around to face the intruder and when he did Martini stumbled towards the person as fast as she could.

Martini and Oscar were both surprised to find a red-faced Jess in the middle of the room. "What da hell do ya think yer doin' Oscah?" she asked angrily. She pulled Martini into a hug, before turning back to him and waiting for an answer.

"What da hell do you think yer doin' breakin' inta me house?" he asked angered by her trespassing.

"It ain't breakin' inta a house when ya walk in through an open door. Besides, it looks ta me like I came jest in time," Jess told him, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't need ta give you no explanations," Oscar told her. "Jest get out."

"Oh, you do need ta give me an explanation, den I'll be more den happy to get out. I had ta listen to ya whine and complain 'bout how ya didn't think dat Martini would like ya an' den she finally does an' ya BEAT HER UP? What sort of sicko are ya?" she asked angrily.

"Jess, I'm tellin' ya nicely, GO AWAY. Ya don't know anythin' 'bout dis."  
"Oh, yeah, Oscah? I know a lot more den ya think. And one thing I know fer shoah is dat I ain't leavin' Martini heah wid you. She's comin' back wid me. Once ya become human enough ta have normal interactions wid people den I'll considah lettin' ya talk ta her, oddah wise I would stay away from her completely or I promise I will take care a ya meself," Jess warned him glaring coldly.

"Oh, I'se real scared a dat, Jess. Ya couldn't hurt a fly," Oscar taunted.

"Ya wanna find out den keep goin'. Even if I can't hurt ya I think dat we both know dat I'se got some pretty, damn strong friends who would be happy ta do me a favah if someone hurt me feelin's," Jess threatened.

Oscar glared at her. "Dis don't concern ya."

"It does concern me an' Martini an' I are leavin', now."

With that Jess turned on her heals and left, dragging Martini behind her. Martini was too shocked to speak. '_I can't believe he hit me. I thought we was supposed ta be in love! I guess dat der's jest some stuff dat people can't get past, an' da whole bein' from two different sides of a fight is one a dem. Dat's jest fine, I don't need him anyhow. He was jest trouble fer me. I'll get Jess ta help me wid stoppin' da fightin'_.'


	6. Chapter 6

Spot returned to Brooklyn after spending a few hours with Bitter, arguing and making up as usual. He walked straight into the bunkroom and over to Wish, who was giggling with Cards and JB over something.

"Wish, yer goin' ta Manhattan tomorrow," he said abruptly. He had kept a cool attitude and safe distance from her since the kissing fiasco.

"What? NO! I DON'T WANT TA GO BACK" she yelled, slightly dramatically.

Spot raised his eyebrow. "Well, ya are. Yer gunna go visit Martini, wid Bittah."

"Oh, so I don't have ta go back fer good?" Wish checked.

"No, not if ya don't wanna. I figure dat its easier ta keep ya heah so dat I don't have ta heah Card's whinin' all da time," Spot told her.

"I heah dat," JB affirmed. "Let me thank you Spot fer savin' me ears an' me sanity."

"Yeah, yeah…Any good leadah would do it," Spot said. "I'se gunna go out fer awhile. Cards yer comin' wid us tomarrow, so you be ready, too." Then, Spot turned around and left the Lodging House.

Cards and Wish smiled at each other happily. They had been getting along better and better. While they had sold papers together a few days ago, they had both apologized to each other for over reacting and claimed that they were both happy being friends. Ever since then they had almost been inseparable: running around Brooklyn together, selling papers together, swimming together. It had been great for them. Both still wanted more from the relationship, but were scared to be the first to say it, so pretended to be content with how their relationship was, and so it remained.

"So, are ya excited ta see Martini?" Cards asked laying down on his back in his bunk.

Wish laid beside him, on her stomach, and nodded. "I feel so bad 'bout da last time I saw her. Maybe, I'll finally get ta talk ta her 'bout it an' get all da guilt off me back."

"Why? What happened da last time ya saw her?" Cards asked, still curious to know what they had been fighting over.

"Well…promise ya won't judge all right?" Wish asked him.

"A course I won't judge!" Cards said, but Wish saw the mischievous glint in his eye. She decided to continue, anyways, needing to talk to someone.

"Well, see…one dat I had ta go out an' sell wid Jack 'cause he was mad at me, as always…An' anyways we got back ta Tibby's an' Bittah an' Martini were laughin' 'bout us likin' each oddah. I didn't like it so I snapped at Martini 'bout how she doesn't date. I know it was mean but I was in a bad mood already. An' so she stomped off an' we didn't talk aftah dat. So, den I felt bad 'cause da last time I saw her she was all upset 'bout da Oscah thing an' cryin' an' I didn't do nothin'! I'se her sistah, she was cryin' an' I did nothin' but go lay in me bed. I'se a horrible sistah," she finished with a quiver in her voice.

Cards heard the quiver and his heart almost snapped. He wanted so much to take her in his arms and hold her, to comfort her. But, he knew that he couldn't, so he smiled encouragingly and rubbed her arm.

"Hey c'mon, ya ain't dat horrible of a sistah! If ya were den why did Martini fergive ya befoah she left?" Cards asked her.

"'Cause she's a bettah sistah den I am. Da whole Oscah thing is me fault too. If I hadn't been mean ta her den she wouldn't a run out der, an' she wouldn't be in so much trouble now! Da whole thing is my fault," she admitted, letting tears fall down her face.

Cards sat up and put his arm around her, and soothingly said, "Wish, dat ain't yer fault eithah. She made her own choices an' did what she felt she had ta. It ain't nobodys fault when someone likes anuddah person."

Wish moved closer to Cards, attempting to gain his contentment with life. Cards immediately responded by moving his arm closer, so she was leaning against him. He rubbed her back trying to help her in any way he could.

"It ain't jest dat. Cards, I mean look at me, I go 'round makin' out wid me best friends boy friend jest 'cause she's happy an' has da guy she wants an' I don't. I coulda ruined der relationship jest cause I'se mean an' hurtful an' an' jest horrible," she managed to get out through sobs.

This comment stuck a chord with Cards but he ignored it. He gently rocked her and told her, "Wish we all make mistakes it don't mattah. Everythins gunna turn out all right, I promise. An' trust me, der ain't no way ta ruin Spot an' Bittah's relationship. Aftah how much effort it took fer us all ta get dem tageddah, we ain't lettin' dem break up fer a LONG time!"

Wish smiled a little and tried to stifle her crying. Cards and Wish sat there for a few minutes, forgetting that they were supposed to be 'just friends' and were completely happy with each other. Cards was glad to find the softer, true side to Wish and Wish was so thankful to have someone like Cards to comfort her.

"I gotta thank ya fer somethin', Cards. Well, oddah den what yer doin' right now…I heard ya talkin' ta Martini, dat night when she was cryin' so hard. I jest…I jest want ta thank ya fer bein' der fer her when I wasn't. It was one a da sweetest things dat I'se evah seen," Wish admitted.

"What? I didn't know ya were up," Cards said, surprised.

"Yeah, well, I was in me bed pretendin' ta be asleep. I jest couldn't face her. I didn't know what ta say or do. I'se not used ta her bein' da one needin' da comfort. Usually, its me overreactin' 'bout somethin' an' she's da one comfortin' me. Den, she has a real problem an' I run!" Wish said starting to cry again.

"Shh…shh…It's okay Wish. She understood. She's yer sistah. An' I don't think she would want ya ta be dis upset. Everythin's okay," he said slowly rocking her again.

Wish looked up from his shoulder, looking surprised. "I jest want ta know how ya got ta be so perfect, Cards," she stated abruptly, and seriously.

Cards paused for a moment before giving her an awkward smile. "Well, I musta been born wid it," he joked.

"No, I'se serious. Yer funny, sweet, nice ta everyone, patient, an' damn are ya cute. An' how do ya not have a goil friend?" she asked, deciding she might as well go all the way with the 'honesty thing'.

Cards blushed and shrugged. "I dunno…"

"Jest haven't met da right goil?" Wish prompted.

"No, dat ain't it…"Cards answered, still very awkward.

"Oh, okay," Wish said looking very disappointed.

Cards saw her disappointment and a small glimmer of hope. He decided to go for it.

"Look, da reason I ain't got a goil is 'cause da one dat I like doesn't really seem ta like me like dat, even doh we'se really good friends an' all."

Wish looked surprised. "What? Do I know her?"she asked.

Cards rolled his eyes. "Yeah, ya know her. I'se talkin' 'bout you!"

Wish was so stunned, not expecting that answer, that she jerked away from him to see his face. Unfortunately, she jerked away too fast and hard, and fell right off the bed.

Cards burst out laughing. "Well ya shoah now how ta break da awkwardness wid humor," he commented helping her back onto the bed.

Wish was bright red. After a few seconds she got over her embarrassment enough to look at him in the eyes. "Did ya really mean what ya jest said?" she questioned.

"A course I meant it! God, I'se been stuck on ya since I foist met ya! I thought ya knew," Cards assured her.

"I didn't know! I'se liked ya fer, ferevah but I thought ya jest saw me as a friend…" Wish informed him.

"Well, dat ain't how I see ya at all," Cards said.

"How do ya see me?" she asked, looking down a little shyly.

Cards smiled and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. "I see ya as one a da most poifect goils in da whole entire world. Yer fun, nice, friendly, exciting, an' prolly da most beautiful goil I'se evah met in me entire life," he told her, truthfully.

Wish blushed and sat quietly, not knowing what to say. The silence soon became deafening, but neither really knew what to say. Finally, it became too much for Wish and she joked, "Only one a da most poifect goils?"

Cards laughed heartily. "Nah, I take dat back, DA most poifect goil. An' da only one fer me," he told her.

Wish smiled, and thought, '_I don't think dat I could be any happier den at dis moment!_'

Cards waited a few more moments and then hesitantly asked, "Look, Wish, I know dis is sudden an' all but since you like me an' I like you an' we like each oddah, an' so…I mean…Well what I'se wants ta say is…"

Wish laughed and asked, "Cards would ya mind if I asked ta be yer goil?"

Cards laughed along with her, relieved. "Not at all," he said smiling brightly. "Since yer me goil an' all, der's been somethin' I'se wanted ta do since da foist time I set eyes on ya…"

"What's dat?" she asked curiously.

"Dis," he said before leaning forward and kissing her softly on the lips. Wish closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

'_Okay, I lied! I'se much happier now! Gawd I want ta run 'round, or scream, or squeal or do SOMETHING! _'

"Wow, dat was even bettah den I dreamed it would be," Cards joked.

"Oh so ya dream 'bout me?" Wish asked.

"But a course. You'se been da star in me dreams since dat foist day we met. Aftah dat, no oddah dream would do," he told her.

Wish, stifling her squeal, smiled so large she thought her lips would crack. '_Somethin' tells me dat Brooklyn is gunna be a lot more fun, now.'  
_

Cards, Spot and Wish walked into the Manhattan Lodging House. It was about noon, so almost all the newsies were out and about doing their selling.

They ventured up to the Lodging House to find Racetrack, Blink, Mush, Bitter and surprisingly enough Martini and Jess.

Wish squealed and ran over to Martini giving her a huge hug. Martini, looking just as happy to see Wish, hugged her back.

"Oh my gosh! I'm SO happy to see you! I have so much to tell you!" Wish gushed.

"Yer in fer quite a story, yerself," Martini warned her.

Bitter, feeling left out, cleared her throat. "Aren't ya happy ta see me?" she demanded to know, laughing.

Wish pretended to think about it and then said, "Nope not really." After a few seconds she cracked a smile and cried, "Of course I'm happy ta see ya!!" hugging Bitter too.

The rest of the newsies all greeted each other, uneventfully. Spot said hi to Bitter and kissed her. Cards talked to all the Manhattan newsies, and hugged Bitter and Martini.

Finally, Wish noticed that she didn't know Jess. "Who's dis?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry," Martini said. "Lapse in manners! Dis is me friend…"

"Jess" Spot stated, coldly.

"I was wonderin' if ya would remembah me, Spot," Jess said, obviously pleased that he did.

"Shoah, I remembah ya. Ya made me life hell fer two months," he told her.

"What?!" Martini, Race, Mush, Blink and Bitter all asked together.

Jess looked uncomfortable. "Dat's right. Jess decided dat she had a crush on me 'bout a year ago or somethin'. I didn't like her too much but was polite ta her outta respect fer her broddah, who's da leadah a Queens," Spot informed everyone. He paused for a minutes until Blink, Mush, and Racetrack's exclamations of "WHAT DA HELL" and "QUEENS?! HER?! WHAT?!" and "SHE WAS TOO PRETTY TA BE TRUE" died down.

"Yeah, Queens. So, we dated a little bit or whatevah, but you know me I got bored aftah awhile. But, dis goil heah," he said indicating Jess, "wouldn't take dat as an answer. She went an' told her bruddah 'bout how I took advantage a her an' broke her heart. She's da reason dat Queens an' Brooklyn are fightin'," he finished.

Everyone looked completely shocked. None more than Bitter and Jess. Jess burst out crying. "I HATE YA" she yelled before running out of the room. Martini ran after her yelling, "JESS! COME BACK", and pushing Spot while she passed.

Spot watched them leave then turned back to the group. "So, what was she doin' heah, anyways," he asked Bitter.

Bitter gave him the coldest glare she could manage through tears. "Don't you evah talk ta me again, Spot Conlan!" she yelled before running out of the room.

Wish, shrugged and started to follow.

"Wait, wheah are ya goin'?" Cards asked her, confused.

"Well…da rest a da goils left. I figured dat Spot did somethin' really bad an' even doh I didn't catch it, once I do figrue out what it was den I wont want ta be 'round him," she stated, as if completely logical.

Cards bursted out laughing. "All right, den. Aldoh, I'll be lonely wid out ya," he told her.

The rest of the guys in the room rolled their eyes. "Anuddah one bites da dust," Racetrack muttered loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Cards and Spot glared at him immediatley. Wish laughed walking out of the room.

Just when Wish left, Jack entered. "Is it safe in heah yet?" he asked walking in.

"Ya wimp. Are ya hidin' from Wish?" Spot asked.

"Nah, I jest didn't want ta get in da fight ya were startin'. I'se finds it hilarious dat Bittah jest got competely angry at ya an' ya don't even know what ya did," Jack told him.

"I seems ta remembah some oddah guy dat was in da same situation," Spot pointed out.

"Yeah, well dat guy didn't have da situation happen wid his goil friend," Jack countered.

"Dat's true…Do ya know what I said, anyways?" Spot asked.

"Not a clue. If I knew 'bout goils would I have had ta send Wish off ta Brooklyn?" Jack asked pointedly.

"Guess not…damnit I jest wish I knew what I said," Spot said, frustrated. "Why do goils got ta ovah react all da time, anyways?"

"Unsolved mystery," Jack said.

"It ain't dat hard!" Mush exclaimed, causing everyone to lo ok at him. "It ain't dat hard ta figure it out. God, are ya all idiots?! Jess is obviously pissed 'cause ya made her out ta seem like some psycho stalkah. Martini is angry 'cause ya hurt her friends feelin's. An' obviously Bittah is angry one, because ya were talkin' 'bout one a yer goils infronta her, yer nevah supposed ta do dat! An' second cause ya told everyone dat ya get bored easily!"

"So what if I get bored easily? Is dat a reason ta yell at someone? It's a character flaw!" Spot said, not understanding.

Mush rolled his eyes. "Uhh…let me walk ya through dis one Spot. Bittah is yer goil right now. Ya jest told everyone dat ya get bored a yer goils really easily. Put two an' two tageddah an' ya pretty much said dat yer gunna get bored a her soon," he explained as if talking to a young child.

Spot finally got it. "Ohh! Geez I shoulda known dat! I feel like Davie now…Well, I'll jest go talk ta her. I didn't mean her…I meant dose goils dat didn't mean nothin' ta me but were jest fun fer awhile. Bittah, isn't like dat at all. Plus, who could get bored wid her?

Half da time we'se fightin' an' dat always keeps things inerestin'," Spot decided.

Meanwhile with Martni and Jess

"Hey! Jess! Wait up!" Martini yelled running to catch up with her.

Jess relented and paused until Martini could catch up to her. "What do ya want?" she asked, wiping tears off of her face.

"I want ta know what dat was all about," Martini stated as if it was obvious.

"Ya heard Spot. He told ya what happened," Jess said, sniffling.

"No one listens ta Spot 'round heah!" Martini said trying to cheer her up. After Jess rolled her eyes she quickly finished, "Well, okay so most people listen ta him. But dat don't mean dat I do…infact I generally don't…Anyways da point is dat I don't believe dat is da way things really are."

"Why not? Everyone else does…" Jess said tearing up more.

"Oh c'mon. Do ya really think dat I would take Spot's story ovah yers? A course I woudn't! 'Sides you stayed by me even doh Oscah told ya stories an' I ain't gunna let ya feel bad 'bout dis. So, c'mon tell me what really happened alright?"

Jess gave a small smile. "Thanks Martini," she said giving her a hug. "I needed dat."

"So…are ya gunna tell me?" Martini prodded.

"All right. Well, mosta what he said was true jest he made it sound a lot worse. I did have a hopeless crush on him an' so he asked me ta go out wid him an' I was ecstatic. Den, bein' a little less experienced den him…okay a lot less experienced den him…we did some stuff dat I wasn't ready fer. But, I was stupid an' everythin' an' thought her really liked me so I did dem. Well, aftah a week a…doin' dose things…he jest ignored me completely. He wouldn't even talk ta me or acknowledge me or nothin'. I was heart broken an' so I was really sad one day an' Andrew asked me 'bout it. I told him all about it, him bein' me bruddah an' all. Well, he took it as a insult ta him or some crap like dat an' decided dat he was goin' ta get back at Spot somehow…an' well dey's been fightin' evah since," Jess explained between sniffles.

Martini gave her another hug. "It's okay. Spot's a joik…we all knew day," she told her, soothingly.

"No, its not okay! I was jest meetin' everyone an' likin' dem an' now dey's all gunna hate me! He ruins everythin'!" she said starting her crying all over.

"No, come on. Everyone's gunna understand once ya tell dem what happened. An' maybe even Spot doesn't undahstand what happened. Everything's going to be all right," Martini explained.

Meanwhile with Bitter and Wish

"Hey Bittah, are ya okay?" Wish asked walking up tentatively. She knew she probably wasn't the ideal person to have this conversation with Bitter but decided she had to try. She wasn't going to look back at this, in shame, like the whole Martini situation.

"Shoah, I'll be fine," Bitter said, trying not to cry.

"Look, I'm shoah Spot didn't mean it," Wish said, not really knowing what she was talking about.

"Yeah he did. Why else would he say it? I mean gawd who knows if he isn't already bored wid me an' jest stayin' wid me 'cause he's tryin' ta be nice?" Bitter asked.

"Ohh…" Wish said. Then, getting a strange look from Bitter, she said "Ohh I don't think dat Spot would do dat. I mean, come on, since when does he do somethin' jest so anuddah person's feelings don't get hurt?" she asked, trying to cover for her slowness on understanding Bitter's feelings.

Bitter smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess yer right…Actually, that's really right. Spot wouldn't do it jest ta be nice," she agreed smiling bigger. Then her face suddenly fell again. "But what if he's only doin' it 'cause he knows dat Jack would beat him up if he broke me heart?"

"'Cause Jack couldn't kick me ass even if I bent ovah ta help him," Spot said walking into the room.

"Go away," Bitter commanded.

Spot rolled his eyes. "Why would I go away if da reason I came heah was ta talk ta ya, an' we haven't talked yet?"

"I don't want ta talk ta ya so ya might as well jest go away," Bitter told him.

"Listen, Bittah, yer bein' stupid 'bout dis. I didn't mean…" Spot started to explain but Bitter cut him off.

"Now, not only are ya bored a me but yer insultin' me? I ain't stupid Spot Conlan. I know exactly what's goin' on 'round heah an' none a it is good!" she said, close to letting the tears fall.

"Well…I think it's about time fer me ta go…" Wish said starting across the room.

"No, you stay Wish. Spot can go," Bitter told her.

"Umm…I don…" Wish started.

"Why are ya bein' so sensitive 'bout dis. I wasn't sayin' anythin' 'bout us!" Spot said frustrated.

"Because yer a joik! Even if ya weren't sayin' dat ya were bored wid me I would still be extremely angry at ya!" Bitter informed him.

"Yup…okay…you all have fun…" Wish said running out of the room before anyone could stop her.

Bitter and Spot barely noticed her exit, wrapped up in their argument.

"Why da hell would ya be mad at me oddah den dat?" Spot asked, confused and angry.

"Ya jest were completely mean ta dat goil, jest 'cause she liked ya! What kinda person are ya?" she accused.

"I can't believe yer takin' her side! She's da one dat's helpin' ta destroy da newsies!" Spot yelled, furious now.

"She's still human! Jest cause she's from Queens doesn't mean ya can walk all ovah her!" Bitter informed him, just as furious.

"God I don't know what ya expect from me! Did ya want me ta hug her an' say 'Hey, thanks fer helpin' ta ruin me life'. Cause it ain't happenin'!" Spot commented, the sarcasm almost tangible in his voice.

"I'se jest expectin' a little decency. I guess dat's too hard fer da Mighty Spot Conlan!" Bitter said walking towards the door.

Meanwhile in bunkroom

All the boys groaned together when they heard Spot and Bitter start to fight.

"Nooot again," Blink whined. "If we has ta lock dem in da bathroom 'gain I ain't doin' it. Getting' hit starts ta hurt aftah a while!"

"Don't look at me, me nose still ain't workin' right," Cards quipped.

"Why can't dey jest get along?!" Mush asked, frusturated.

"'Cause da only thing keepin' dem tageddah is dat Bittah ain't willin' ta take none a his crap. An' Spot ain't used ta it," Cards said.

"Well, I fer one is sick a it," Racetrack decided.

"So are da rest a us, but dey jest have ta work it out dis time, I guess. We can't jest keep buttin' inta der poisonal lives," Blink said. "I know from experience dat it brings nothin' but BAD things."

Wish walked in, then, laughing.

They all looked at her, quizically. "What's so funny?" Cards asked, putting an arm around her waist.

"Dey jest is so amusin'. Bittah is all scared 'bout losin' him…so she fights wid him. Spot wants ta show dat he still likes her…so he fights wid her. It's all so weird, but it actually works fer dem!" she explained.

"Yeah, so did ya talk ta Martini an' Jess?" Mush asked.

"Oh, no…I went straight fer Bittah. I don't really know dat Jess goil so I figured I'd leave it ta Martini."

"Good. Den ya got ta come back fastah," Cards said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Look at Cards pullin' out da smooth moves! Are ya two tageddah, now?" Racetrack observed.

Cards and Wish blushed a little, and nodded.

"Well, all I can say is dat it's 'bout time! I was thinkin' we'd have ta lock you two in da bathroom," Blink joked.

Blink then hugged Wish in congratulations. Before pulling away he told her, "If ya fight as much as Bittah an' Spot den I'll have ta do somethin' really drastic."

Wish giggled and assured him, " I think yer safe. Now dat Cards an' I are tageddah, nothin' will break us up…unless he decides ta start actin' like Jack or somethin' stupid like that."

Everyone looked relieved, except Cards who was looking a little nervous. He had never seen anything wrong with the way Jack acted, and even thought of him as a friend, so he had no idea when he did and didn't act like him. 

Back to Martini and Jess!

"So, ya feelin' a little bettah now?" Martini asked after a couple more minutes of trying to comfort Jess.

"Yeah…I think. I jest don't think dat I can go back in der an' face dem now dat dey know I was lyin' ta dem!"

"Well, I promise dey wont be mean. An' dey wont be nothin' like Oscah an' beat ya up. Dey're nice guys…dey'll undahstand. An' if dey don't den I'll…well I'll…I'll I dunno do somethin' really mean ta dem. If dey's mean ta ya den maybe dey deserve whatevah Oscah and Co. have in store fer dem," she tried to assure her.

"All right," Jess said, putting on a brave face and wiping all the tears off her face. "I'll go talk ta dem. I feel like such a baby lettin' Spot make me cry aftah all dis time!"

Martini laughed. "We got way too much in common, Jess. C'mon" she said taking Jess's hand and leading her back to the bunk room.

Let us now travel to Spot and Bitter (LOL Are you getting sick of this yet? TOO BAD)

After about ten minutes of fighting Bitter and Spot were still going strong. "You is so infuriatin'! I only came in heah ta tell ya dat I'se loved ya an' would nevah get bored a ya!" Spot yelled.

Bitter yelled, "Well I don't care," then suddenly paused and softly inquired, "Ya love me?"

"A course I do!" Spot yelled. Then calmed down and said quieter, "A course I do. Why else do ya think I would hang 'round wid ya so long when ya make me life so hard?"

Bitter had to laugh. "Well, yer life's too easy anyways…"

Spot had to laugh at this. "Not wid you around…"

"So, ya ain't gunna jest get bored one day an' get rid a me?" she asked, looking at the floor, as if she was deciding if she really wanted to hear his answer or not.

"Not a chance. 'Sides, somethin' tells me dat you an' da boys wouldn't let me do dat if I tried," he said smirking.

"Damn straight we wouldn't," she said looking up happily.

"Good, I wouldn't want ya ta," he said. "So, we're all right now, right?" Spot asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, we'se all right," Bitter said smiling.

"Good, c'mere den," Spot said, his eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

"What if I don't wanna? What if I want you ta come ovah heah?" she challenged him.

Spot thought for a second, then walked over to her. "Den, I would have ta say yer wish is my command," he told her.

"Good. I like dis new relationship we got goin' on," she teased.

"Well, aren't ya gunna make any wishes?" he asked impatiently. "Hundreds a goils would die ta be in yer shoes an' have Spot Conlan as der slave!"

"I gotta wish, all right. I think dat ya should have ta got back in der an' make up wid Jess," Bitter told him.

This caught him off guard a little. He soon got himself back on guard and smirked. "Is dat all? I thought ya were gunna tell me ta do somethin' hard like kiss ya or somethin'," he joked.

Bitter laughed and hit him on the arm playfully. "I'se serious Spot. Ya gotta go make up wid her. Ya said ya'd do whatevah I said," she reminded him.

Realizing she was serious he lost his smirk. "Der ain't now way I'se gunna make up wid her. Do ya have any idea how much trouble she caused?!" 

"Yeah, well start thinkin' things through a little more, Conlan. Let's think dis through. Jess is Tick's sistah. Tick is helpin' plan da attack on da newsies. Jess gets mad at Spot den Tick gets mad at Spot. Jess gets happy wid Spot an Tick…come on Spot what comes next," she patronized.

"Get's happy wid Spot. All right all right I get it. Fine, sadly enough, yer right again. I'll go talk ta her, all right?" Spot gave in.

"Good. It's nice ta have powah," she told him.

"Well, oh powahful one. I think dat if I do dis fer you, den you gotta do somethin' fer me."

"Oh, yeah an' what's dat?" she asked.

"Dis," he said before reaching around her waist and pulling her closely. He smiled momentarily before covering her lips with his.

Bitter put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer._ 'Ya know, havin' fights ain't so bad. Since aftah dem we get ta make out…I mean make up…yeah dat's exactly what I meant…'_

Bitter, as much as she didn't want to, pulled away from him and released herself from his grip. "Spot, stop stallin'. Get dat cute butt a yers in der an' apologize."

Spot laughed and walked towards the bunk room. Bitter followed him closely to make sure that he followed her command.

During that time, in the bunk room (I swear that is the last one! Well…at least in this little sequence)

"Hey, guys" Jess said hesitantly, entering the bunk room.

They all turned around and looked at her. None of them really knew what to say. None of the guys were really angry with her but they didn't know how to tell her that. Jess took their silence for hatred and her knees became a little weaker. She didn't know how to apologize or how to relate her side of the story.

Wish, feeling sorry for Jess, asked, "Are ya umm…okay, Jess?" and smiled warmly at her.

Jess, thankful for a sympathetic person in the group returned her smile with a weaker one and nodded. "I'm fine. I'm uhh…sorry I made such a big scene an' everythin'. I jest wasn't really prepared fer dat. I didn't know dat, dat was how he felt all dis time."

The other boys, still clueless what to say, just nodded and tried to give smiles. Wish, still trying to break the palpable awkwardness, nodded and said, "Well, 'round heah it's easy ta get misconceptions. It seems ta be a daily event wid dis group."

Martini and the boys couldn't suppress their laughter, when Wish said this.

Wish and Jess looked around bewildered at the sudden burst of laughter. "What's so funny?" Jess asked.

Wish shrugged. "Beats me. I sweah dese people are crazy!"

Martini gasped for air before trying to explain it. "Sorry, we jest…" she stopped for a breath of air. "We jest think it's funny dat Wish is da one ta say dat when she's usually da one makin' da misconceptions!"

Wish blushed a little. "Well I guess I do jump ta conclusions a litte…" she admitted.

"A little? Goil if der were a sport fer who could jump ta conclusions fastest ya would get foist place in it every time," Racetrack told her, still laughing.

Wish rolled her eyes. "I'm not dat bad!"

"Dat bad at what?" Bitter asked entering the room.

"Nothin'. Dey's jest bein' mean," Wish told her. "So, are you guys all right now?" she asked Bitter and Spot when they had joined the group.

"Yeah, we'se fine," Bitter assured her. "But Spot has somethin' ta say."

Spot glared at Bitter before turning his attention to Jess. "Look, Jess, I know dat was mean an' I shouldn't a done dat, 'specially when yer everyone's friend. An' so I'se sorry 'bout dat an' hope you'll fergive me," he muttered, almost inaudible, before looking to Bitter for her approval.

Bitter nodded to show her approval.

Jess, not expecting this, said, "Dat's fine, Spot. Whatevah."

"Good, den," he said abruptly, signaling that the subject was closed.

"Look, Martini an' I gotta go everyone. I think dat..err someone might stop by ta check on us latah on tanight an' I don't want ta have ta make up lies 'bout wheah we were," Jess said getting to her feet.

A chorus of "byes" came from the group as Jess and Martini made their way to the door and down the stairs. Just as they were about to exit the house, Wish came running up to them. "Hey, wait up you guys!" she yelled.

They turned and looked at her. "Yeah?" Martini asked.

"Hey, Mar, I jest wanted ta say dat I'se sorry fer everythin'. I know dat ya already fergave me an' I jest wanted ta say sorry, doh. I'se felt real bad 'bout it," Wish told her.

"Aw...It's okay. Look, we're sistahs. It wouldn't be right if we didn't fight at least once 'n a while. 'Sides, now I get ta hold dis ovah ya fer da rest a yer life," she joked.

Wish laughed and relaxed visibly. "Thanks, Mar. Thanks a lot. I mean dat. Hey, would it be okay if I came an' visited ya guys tomarrah? I'se had 'bout all I can take from boys!" she exclaimed.

Wish looked at Jess, questioningly. Jess thought about it for a second. "A course ya can visit. Dat would be great. I'se jest don't know when…how 'bout 'round uhh…3 or so? I might not be home yet but Martini will prolly."

"Dat would be great. An' den when ya get home we can have da best gossip session evah!" Wish said, eager to include Jess into their small group of friends.

Jess looked surprised that Wish wanted to assimilate her into their group, but was far from protesting it. "I'd really like dat," she said truthfully. "Hey, an' thanks fer what ya did up der…it was really weird…ta say da least."

Wish smiled warmly at her. "Any friend a Martini's is a friend a mine. 'Sides I know how weird it is ta have ta be in a fight wid one a der friends an' not know if dey'll still be my friend," she said recalling her fights with Jack. "In fact, remind me ta tell ya 'bout me fight wid Jack. It's stunningly similar ta yers I think."

Jess grinned. "It's nice ta know dat I ain't da only one ta make da mistake…"

Wish smiled back at her. "Jess, I think dis is da beginnin' of a beautiful friendship."

Jess laughed. "I hope so. Look, we really gotta get goin'. I didn't want ta say anythin' up der wid everythin' goin' on but me bruddah's gunna visit an' check on us fer da rest a da boys an' I don't want him wonderin' wheah we went."

Wish nodded in understanding. "Okay, den. I'll see ya tomorrah. Hey, could I maybe bring Bittah if she wants ta come?"

"Yeah, shoah, dat would be great," Jess said, in shock that the girls were being so accepting of her, even though she was from Queens. '_Dat settles it. Der ain't no way I'se lettin' Andrew an' da oddahs mess wid dese people. Most a dem really are nice! I'll find some way ta stop dem,' _she decided to herself._  
_

Wish walked up to the bunk room and was met immediately by Cards and Spot leaving.

"Wheah are you guys goin'?" she asked.

"Back ta Brooklyn a course. Der's still time tanight. We came ta talk ta Martini an'we did," Cards told her, putting an arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer before continuing walking.

Wish shrugged off his arm. "I'm not leavin'. I jest told Martini an' Jess dat I would come by tomarrah ta talk an' all."

"Fine, den stay," Spot said, starting to walk off again.

"I can't jest stay! Der ain't no way dat Jack would let me. He's probably still foamin' at da mouth!" Wish protested.

"Ain't my problem. I'se gotta get back," Spot told her. He had been considerably colder to her after the huge fight between all of them.

Wish glared at him before turning to Cards for support. "Cards, what am I supposed ta do?" she asked.

"Well…I guess I could stay an' talk ta Jack fer ya if ya want," Cards decided.

"Would ya really, Cards? Dat would be so great!" she gushed before leaping onto him and giving him a hug.

"Ain't a problem at all," he said, looking very happy. "Is dat okay wid you, Spot?"

"Boy, are you whipped," Spot observed.

"I am not!" Cards protested. "It ain't like ya wouldn't do da same fer Bittah if she needed it!"

Spot rose his eyebrows but decided against retorting to the statement. "Fine, stay, whatevah ya want."

"Great," Cards said, enthusiastically.

"Yeah, c'mon Cards lets go back in!" Wish said. "Bye Spot," she said a little coldly, still angry at him for being rude.

"Yeah, whatevah," Spot said before walking off, towards Brooklyn.

Wish pulled Cards back into the Lodging House saying, "Ya don't know how much dis means ta me! I jest couldn't not show up tomarrah an' but I couldn't face Jack alone. I promise I'll be nice ta him an' everything! I won't do nothin' but be nice an' friendly…"

"Wish, it's okay I already said I'd help you," Cards pointed out laughing.

"I know…it's jest. It's jest so…I dunno weird us bein' tageddah an' everythin'. I didn't in a million years think dat I would end up wid someone as nice as ya aftah ALL dose joiks I dated!" she tried to explain.

Cards, sidetracked, tried to appear casual when asking, "Jest how many joiks did you date?"

Wish laughed at his cute, jealous face. "I can't believe it, Cards. Yer jealous ovah me! I'se…aww its jest so cute!!" she told him before kissing him on the cheek.

Cards was momentarily satisfied with the kiss but then realized that she had diverted him from his original question. "No really Wish. Jest 'bout how many? Is it in da tens? Twentys? Hundreds?" he insisted.

"Cards, it ain't dat important. Da point is dat we'se tageddah now an' we'se gunna stay like dis fer a long time," Wish decided.

Bitter, who happened to be passing them in the hallway, laughed when she heard this.

"No wondah you an' Spot hooked up. Ya answer questions da same way, flatterin' an' vague."

Cards laughed with her. "Ya know yer right. Well, Bittah when we run away tageddah at least dey can comfort each oddah," he pointed out.

"Hey, good point. So tanight at 11, right?" she joked.

"Shh…not while Wish is around!" he scolded playfully.

Bitter laughed as she continued her way down the call and to the washroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Cards and Wish walked into the bunkroom and sat with Blink, Mush and Racetrack, talking and playing cards.

Wish, sadly, got made fun of for her card playing. She hadn't had much practice in it and wasn't as good as the other boys.

"God, Cards yer goil has got a pokah face as bad as Mush's, an dat's sayin' somethin'! Why didn't ya teach her how ta play cards at Brooklyn or were you uhh…occupied wid oddah activities?" Race asked winking.

Cards laughed at his comment and Wish just rolled her eyes.

"Nah, unfortunately not too busy wid oddah err…fun things but I think she's jest hopeless at cards. Sad, I know. But I'se willin' ta ovah look it, in her. She's got oddah qualities," Cards joked.

"Yeah, like her legs an' her hair an' her…" Blink joked

"I think I'll stop ya right der befoah ya say somethin' dat yer not supposed to," Wish interrupted. "'Sides, I can play pokah, if I want ta. Ya ain't see nothin' yet. Jest remembah ya asked fer it! I'll be right back," she said walking off.

"How are ya goin' ta play bettah if ya ain't evah heah ta play?" Cards called after her.

"Jest a minute, I'll be right back," Wish assured him before disappearing out the door.

Moments later she came back in with Bitter, laughing and whispering. The girls had unbuttoned their shirts farther down, showing a little cleavage. They smiled at the boys, flirtatiously. Wish sat down, making sure to bend over a little in the process. "Let's play some cards, boys," she said, winking.

They boys, worried about what they were getting themselves into, figured that at least this would be entertaining.

Bitter sat down in-between Mush and Blink while Wish sat in between Cards and Racetrack. The rest of the game was a free-for-all for Wish and Bitter. Wish was kept busy playing with Card's feet under the table and laughing hysterically at Racetrack jokes. Bitter flattered Blink and Mush. Both girls flirted as they never had before, and had the time of their lives doing it.

The boy's attentions, needless to say, weren't directed at the poker game any more. All four were soaking up the attention from the girls and loving it.

"Oh Race you're soo…" Wish started while giggling, until she saw Jack walk into the room. "Umm…hey Jack," she said, forgetting what she had been saying before.

He didn't look very happy to see her at all. In fact, he looked down-right mad.

"Uhh…don't take dis da wrong way or nothin', Wish, but what da hell are ya doin' heah?"

Wish's good mood immediately disappeared. She took her hands away from Racetrack's arm and said, "Well, I was heah ta talk ta Martini an' I figured dat I might as well talk ta you, too," she told him.

"Yeah, it seems ta me dat da last time we talked things didn't go so well. So, yeah, der's plenty a time fer ya ta get back ta Brooklyn befoah dark. Have a fun trip," he told her starting to walk towards his bunk.

Wish looked shocked that he had been so outright mean to her. '_All right, I guess dat I desoived dat. Aftah all I did scratch him so hard dat I drew blood. I'll jest try again_,' she decided, getting up from the game.

Wish followed him to his bunk. He didn't seem to notice that she was there so she touched his arm and said, "Jack, look…"

Before she could finish, he jerked away his arm, as if she was fire. "What do ya want from me?" he asked angrily. "It was da smartest thing I did throwin' ya out a heah. Things have been much more peaceful."

"What I want is fer ya ta listen ta me Fr..Jack! I jest wanted ta apologize. I know dat I shouldn't a done dat…any of it. I know da whole thing was stupid, all right? I admit it."

"Do ya expect a medal or somethin'? Do ya think I care if ya admit da truth? All I care is dat yer outta me life now," Jack said jerking off his vest and bandanna. "Now, if ya don't mind, I'se gunna have ta ask ya ta leave. I'se late fer a date an' really I jest don't like talkin' ta ya." He turned around and started searching through his clothes for a clean shirt.

Wish started to walk away but decided to give it one more try. She touched his arm again and said, "Look, Jack, I know dat I desoived dat. 'Specially 'cause a what I put ya through…but can't ya jest fergive me? I ain't even wantin' ta stay dat long. I jest need ta stay heah tanight, 'cause I promised Martini an' Jess dat I would visit dem tomarrah."

Jack stood up and searched her face. Finding that her apology was real he softened, but only slightly. "Fine," he said, taking his arm out of her reach again. "Der ain't no beds, but da bed in da sick room. Ya can stay der wid Cards if ya want. But only fer tanight. I mean it. Den yer back ta Brooklyn an' outta me life again."

Wish, happy that Jack had relented, almost threw her arms around him to give him a hug. She stopped mid-action, seeing the glare on his face. "Okay, well, thanks Jack. Really, thanks," she said smiling at him.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatevah. An' button up yer shoit, ya look like a whore. Don't think dat I'se lettin' ya stay heah jest 'cause ya flirted wid me. I may think yer pretty but dat ain't da reason I'se letting ya stay heah. 'Cause no mattah how pretty a goil is if she's a bitch den der ain't no use even botherin' wid her," he told her, walking off to the washroom to get changed and cleaned up for his date.

Wish stood there shocked, watching him leave. '_Did he jest say dat he thought I was pretty an'…he musta jest meant ta insult me…not ta imply dat he likes me. Dat couldn't be. Aftah all he must know dat I'se wid Cards…well I guess he couldn't know dat…but….' she wondered.  
_

Cards walked up to her, interrupting her pondering. "What was dat all about?" he asked her.

Wish furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't I wish I knew. Oh well…he said dat I could stay heah but only tanight. He's still livid at me. Said dat jest cause he thinks I'se pretty don't me dat he likes me…"

Cards looked at her oddly. "He actually said dat?"

"Yeah…somethin's goin' on weid wid him. Could ya maybe go talk ta him or somethin'?" she asked giving him a winning smile.

"Shoah, ya know I can't say no ta you," he told her heading off in the direction of the washroom.

"Oh, maybe mention da fact da we're tageddah now…" Wish said. "It might be useful infermation fer him ta know."

Cards laughed. "You jest want ta brag dat ya got such a handsome guy ta be yer guy," he accused playfully.

"Somethin' like dat," Wish said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Jack," Cards said entering the washroom, to find Jack shaving.

"How's it goin', Cards?" Jack mumbled, paying careful attention to the task at hand.

"Uhh…it's been goin' pretty good actually," Cards told him, unsure what to say.

"So…" Jack said wondering if there was a point to Cards coming to talk to him.

"Yeah…soo…" Cards said searching frantically for something to say.

"Is der a point ta ya comin' in ta talk ta me?" Jack asked, getting straight to the point.

"Uh…well I saw dat ya were kinda upset 'bout Wish bein' heah an' all…but now dat I'se heah no I can't think a any reason fer me comin' in heah," Cards said with a nervous laugh.

"Look, Cards, I know dat ya got a crush on her an' all but it ain't me fault dat we cant stand each other," Jack said still focusing on shaving.

"Actually, Jack…it ain't jest dat I got a crush on her. We'se sorta an' item now…ya know…she's me goil," Cards told him.

Jack, shocked at the news he was hearing, accidentally nicked his cheek with his razor. When he saw the blood in the mirror he swore loudly.

"Jest happy dat ya don't have ta heah me whinin' anymoah?" Cards joked, knowing that wasn't the reason Jack had hurt himself.

"Yeah, somethin' like dat. Look, Cards, I'se real happy fer ya but I'se late. Do ya mind lettin' me finish up heah an' I'll talk ta ya latah, all right?" he said trying to hurry Cards out of the room.

"Yeah," Cards said, a little confused. "Dat's fine. Look, thanks fer lettin' us stay heah, an' everythin', all right?"

"Yeah, not a problem lettin' ya stay heah. Now in Wish's case…well anyways yer welcome. See ya latah," Jack told him.

"Yup," Cards said walking out the door.

Jack looked at himself in the mirror and thought, '_Well, I guess dat answers yer question ovah if she still likes ya or nor. Not dat you like her, right Jack? Nah she's annoyin' an' whiney an' bitchy an' has da most beautiful eyes. Wait! Stop not da thought yer goin' fer. She doesn't match up ta any of da oddah goils ya go out wid, shes high maitenence, she's….impossible ta stop thinkin' bout. What have ya gotten yerself inta Jacky-boy?'  
_

Cards walked out of the washroom looking troubled. Bitter and Wish looked up to see him approaching where they had been talking and saw his look.

"What's wrong wid ya?" Bitter asked him.

"Yeah…uhh ya know how Jack's all mad at ya Wish?" he told them both.

They nodded, since it was quite obvious.

"Well, I think it might be 'cause he's got a small crush on ya," he told them, looking worried.

"Nu uh!" Bitter protested, shocked.

"Well, he didn't tell me or nothin'. But…I told him dat Wish an' I was tageddah an' he cut himself wid his razor, den made me leave."

Wish sighed and laid back in the bed. "Now what do I do?" she asked.

"Nothin'" Bitter insisted. "I don't know what's goin' on but I don't think dat Jack has a crush on ya. Der must be somethin' else goin' on!" She still couldn't believe that Jack was capable of hiding his emotions so cleverly.

"What? Ya don't think dat I'se crush worthy?" Wish accused.

Bitter rolled her eyes. "Ya gotta stop ovahreactin' ta stuff dat people say. I jest don't think dat Jack would be so mean if he liked ya." she explained.

"Oh…well I think dat yer right 'bout not doin' anythin'. It would be way to weird…I mean I cant jest go up ta him an be like 'Jack stop lovin' me'…dat might be jest a little random," Wish pointed out.

Cards laughed. "'Sides yer goin' back ta Brooklyn tomarrah, aftah seein' Martini an' Jess."

"Yeah, oh by da way, Bittah, ya wanna come wid me ta see Martini an' Jess. I figuah dat we should try ta make Jess feel all accepted an' everythin'. Maybe she can convince her bruddah ta back off or whatevah."

"Shoah, I'se up fer dat. Jest as long as Tick ain't der I don't care. We'se had some…uhh bad expiences if ya don't remembah me tellin' ya 'bout dem."

"I remembah," Wish told her. "So, we'se gunna get der 'bout three an' jest stay till whenevah she tells us ta leave. It's gunna be a total catch up session an' open gossip on da guys."

Cards perked up at hearing this. "I think dat I should go ta make shoah you goils get back safe an' everythin'."

Bitter smirked. "Cards, what would da point in dat be? I'se prolly a bettah fightah den you are!" she pointed out, laughing.

"Well, maybe if guys saw ya wid a big, tough guy den dey wouldn't mess wid ya," Cards explained, still wanting to be involved.

"Well, if ya tell me wheah ta find one den I'll considah lettin' him come," Bitter teased.

"Dat hoits Bittah. Dat really hoits…" Cards said pretending to pout.

"Don't lie," Bitter commanded.

He smiled, and held his hand up to his chest in fake shock. "Me lie? Wheah would ya evah get an idea like dat?"

Wish and Bitter both burst out laughing when he said that. The trio sat on Bitter's bed for a while, joking around and catching up on everything. Wish related the entire story of Cards and her hooking up to Bitter. Although Bitter didn't go in for the mushy, romantic talk she had to admit (as much as it pained her) that it was a cute story.

Blink and Mush walked over eventually. They eyed Bitter and Wish's shirts, which had remained unbuttoned accidentally, and not even bothering to look up at their faces said, "Hey goils, wanna play some pokah?" and grinned insinuatingly.

Wish, becoming aware of her shirt, quickly buttoned a couple buttons before responding, "I think dat I already proved dat I could kick yer asses in pokah."

"Dat wasn't fair, doh," Blink whined. "Ya were distractin' us!"

"I didn't heah any complaints from you," Bitter pointed out.

"Yeah…well a course not. What guy is gunna complain when a goil has her hand on his leg?" he asked.

"Den, be happy an' admit dat ya got yer ass kicked," Bitter demanded.

"If we admit it den will you goils play again?" Mush asked, looking hopeful.

Bitter leaned close to him before whispering, "Not a chance," into his ear and giggling.

Mush looked disappointed. "Fine I was gunna go ta sleep anyways," he informed her and stomped off.

"I guess I am too," Blink said, also looking disappointed. "Don't worry goils, you'll be in me dreams."

"Dat's what I live fer," Wish stated sarcastically.

"I know," Blink said smugly walking away.

Cards watched this all looking amused. "Ya know, if I didn't know dat ya were completely stuck on me I might get jealous," he observed, still looking slightly jealous.

"But ya do know dat so der ain't any reason ta get jealous," Wish reminded him kissing him on the cheek and standing up. "It is getting' pretty late. We should get ta bed."

Cards stood up and nodded, before realizing what she had said. "We? As in you an' me goin' ta bed tageddah. Thank you God!" he said grinning widely.

Wish smiled suggestively. "Well, yeah pretty much."

Card's jaw dropped. He had figured that she meant they should go to their separate beds.

"Pretty much in dat way dat Jack said dat der was only da sick room ta sleep in," Wish told him. "A room ta ourselves, hmm…dis should be interestn'."

Card's jaw dropped even further, if it was possible. "Did I say thank you, God? I meant thank you Jack!"

Wish, unable to contain her laughter any longer said, "Soo pretty much it will be you on one side on top a da covahs an me on da uddah undah dem."

Card's face fell immediately. "Dammit I knew dat it was too good ta be true. Why do ya gotta play wid me like dat?"

Wish smirked, "Jest one a da perks a bein' a woman, I guess."

"Damn right, goil," Bitter said. "Now get away from me bed, I'se tired.

Cards and Wish laughed and headed to the sick room. It turned out that it was only a small room with a larger bed than the bunks.

Cards looked at the bed and then at Wish hopefully. Wish, having gone around with…let's just say many boys knew exactly what he was thinking. (Not that it would be hard for a prude person to figure it out either)

"Cards, I know what yer thinkin' an' no. It ain't gunna happen," she stated straight out.

"I wasn't thinkin' 'bout anythin' but sleep," Cards claimed. "Maybe yer da one thinkin' bout things dat ya shouldn't," he said pulling off his shirt to get ready for bed.

"Oh yeah like ya didn't immediately think 'bout sex when we walked in heah," Wish accused him.

"Actually, I didn't. I'se beat…'sides we ain't been goin' out fer dat long. I don't think dat I'se ready fer a commitment like dat," he decided pulling off his shoes and socks.

Wish, not really wanting to sleep with him, was nonetheless upset by his indifferent if not negative feelings on the subject. '_What? Does he not think I'm attractive or somethin'? It ain't like I was plannin' on jumpin' in bed wid him on da second day a us goin' out but STILL he should at least want ta! I'll show HIM!_'

"Ya ain't thinkin' 'bout it, at all?" Wish questioned.

"Not 'till you brought it up. An' a course now ya keep bringin' it up. Ya shoah does have a doity mind, Wish," he told her, stifling his laughter when he saw her put on a determined face.

"So, ya wouldn't considah it if I did, oh say, dis?" she asked before running her arms up his chest and snaking them around his neck.

"Not really," Cards claimed, finding it harder to speak in a normal voice.

"So, if I did dis ya still wouldnt think 'bout it?" Wish asked before starting to nibble on his neck.

"Well, I'se startin' ta th…th…think 'bout it," he said, finding that his throat had involuntarily gone tight.

"I win!" Wish stated victoriously, starting to pull away.

Cards playfully lectured, "This isn't a game you know…I'm a real person with real feelings."

"Aw…Cards, do you feel used?" Wish questioned, mockingly.

"No…I don't feel used…that's the problem!" he explained.

Wish laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. After the kiss continued on for a few minutes she quickly changed her mind and realized it was not too soon.

After finishing they fell asleep in each other's arms, completely content and definitely not on opposite sides of the bed.

Meanwhile on Jack's Date

"Hey, sorry I'se late," Jack said walking up to his date and kissing her on the cheek. "I had some trouble at da Lodgin' House."

"Dat's fine," she responded. "Is everythin' okay now?" she asked, showing concern.

"Oh, yeah…except fer da fact dat dis goil who was a complete bitch ta me shows up an' expects me ta fergive her an' a couse I don't want ta ferg…" he paused and looked sheepish. "Sorry, Whispah."

She smiled at him. "Dat's okay, Jack. Do ya need ta talk 'bout it?" she asked, always ready to listen. Especially willing to listen to Jack since she was head over heals for him.

"Dat's real nice a ya ta offah. Dat's okay, doh. I get enough a dis goil at da House I don't need ta think 'bout her on a date wid a beautiful goil," he decided. "Let's go sit down," he decided pointing to a seat at the bar.

Whisper nodded in agreement and allowed him to pull her to the bar. He, surprisingly, pulled out the chair for her.

"Thanks," she told him smiling.

"Yer very welcome. See if ya had been Wish ya woulda jest blamed me fer tryin' ta be nice when I ain't really," he pointed out.

"Oh, is Wish da goil dat ya didn't want ta talk 'bout?" Whisper asked, smiling.

Jack looked sheepish once again. "Sorry, I'se jest in a sorta bad mood 'bout her."

"Like I said, dat's fine. Why don't ya jest talk 'bout it. It'll ya feel bettah I'll bet," she told him, willing to do anything for Jack, even if it was listening about another girl.

"Nah. I ain't dat stupid. I don't talk 'bout oddah goils infronta me dates. It nevah turns out good," he said. "So, how was yer day?"

"Well, business at da bar was pretty slow. It was pretty much da usual…got molested by drunks, got cursed at when I wouldn't do nothin' wid dem…or fer dem I should really say, den got yelled at da boss fer makin' da customahs unhappy. Average day," she told him sarcastically.

"See, dat's what I like 'bout ya. If ya had been Wish ya woudla jest unbuttoned yer shoit an' given dose guys anythin' ya wanted," he said taking a long gulp of the beer that was put in front of him.

"Dat's it Jack Kelly. Yer gunna tell me 'bout dis goil or I'se gunna walk ta da Lodgin' House an' find out 'bout her meself."

Jack felt completely stupid. "Look, I'se really sorry. Dis is not how I pictured our date happenin' when ya finally said yes ta me."

Whisper rubbed his arm consolingly. "I shoah hope ya didn't ask me out jest ta talk 'bout yer crush."

Jack looked up shocked. "Me crush? I do not have a crush on Wish. Hell, I can't even stand her!"

"Shoah, Jack. Dat's why ya sit an' talk 'bout her wid me on da date you'se been askin' me on fer da past month. A course ya don't have a crush on her. What would evah give me dat idea?" she asked in fake disbeleif her hazel eyes shining saucily.

He sighed, exasperated, and ran his hand through her hair. "Wow, I guess yer right. I mean, I guess I knew befoah but I jest…well it's complicated…"

"Well, I got time, hun. See, dis guy asked me out on a date but he was late an' den he couldn't stop talkin' bout dis oddah goil so I dumped him. I might as well use dat time on you. Ya look like ya need it," she teased.

"Thanks fer bein' so undahstandin', Whispah," he said smiling at her before jumping into the entire story about Wish. Starting from the very beginning when he first made fun of her all those years ago, to what Cards had told him in the bathroom.

'_Well, I guess der are oddah boys den Jack Kelly in New Yawk. I'm thinkin' I'll have ta find one a dose boys cause he is so far gone he wouldn't pay attention ta me if I locked him in me bedroom an' danced around naked infronta him. Well, unless it was ta say how Wish would dance different,'_ Whisper thought to herself before turning her full attention to Jack.

They sat at the bar, drinking and talking about Jack's problem for a couple hours. Finally, it was getting late and they were both sufficiently drunk.

"Well, I gotta go, Jack. Look, come by work an' tell me how everythin' goes. An' jest think, if it don't work out maybe I'll go out wid ya aftah anuddah month a ya beggin'. Ya definitely gave me an' interestin' time," Whisper said, rising from her seat.

"Look, Whispah, I'se really sorry how dis night turned out. But thanks fer all yer advice an' everythin'. I guess ya were right dat I was bein' stupid by bein' mean ta her. Jest, thanks a lot," he told her before leaning down and kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

"Only fer you, would I do dat, Jack Kelly. Only fer you. I'll see ya latah," she told him and walked out of the bar.

After Jack paid he headed off towards the Lodging House, intent on telling Wish his true feelings and winning her back.

Once Jack reached the Lodging House he bounded up the stairs to the bunkroom to look for Wish. Almost everyone was already in their bunk asleep, so he figured she would be too. He looked in every bunk for her, but couldn't understand where she had gone.

'_Maybe I hoit her feelin's befoah. Sayin' she looked like a whore WAS a little mean I guess. I don't undahstand why she would leave, doh. Dat don't sound like Wish ta me. Wait! Now I remembah!_'

He ran to the sick room and opened the door slowly. He was so shocked at what he saw he almost fell over. Wish and Cards were tangled in each other and fast asleep, and although there was a cover over them Jack knew they didn't have clothes on, since they were strewn across the floor.

He closed the door, and walked away from it, feeling sick to him stomach and completely depressed.

Tick entered the room with Snake and Oscar close on his tale. Closely behind them were Morris and Sam. Jess and Martini looked up startled.

"Oh, shoah, boys. Come right in. Dat's okay don't bothah knockin' or nothin'. I don't mind," Jess said sarcastically.

Tick sighed and walked back to the door and knocked on it a couple times and said, "Hey, Jess, do ya mind if we come in," in a faux pleasant voice.

Jess rolled her eyes. "It's a little late now, ain't it? So what do you boys want? It bettah be important, stormin' in heah an scarin' Martini an' I half ta death."

"We gotta talk ta ya, Jess," Tick told her. "Err…well…can we talk ta ya alone?" he asked, his eyes flicking to where Martini was sitting.

Martini, getting the hint, stood up. "I have uhh…stuff…yeah stuff ta do in me room. I'll be in der if anyone needs me," she said hurrying to her room and closing the door behind her.

She attempted to listen into what was happening in the main room, but the voices were too quiet. She sighed and sat on her bed, waiting for them to allow her to come out.  
Only a few minutes later was there a knock on the door. "C'mon in" she yelled to the visitor.

The door opened, revealing Snake.

"I was wonderin' how long it would take fer dem ta send ya outta der," she said laughing. "So, what were dey talkin' bout?"

"Jest askin' her what she had been doin' wid ya. Oscah is still mad at her 'bout da oddah day fer takin' ya heah."

"Oh…nothin' dat interestin' den?" she asked.

"Not really," he said sitting by her on her bed.

"Soo…" Martini said. "I don't supposed yer up fer anuddah pillow fight?" she joked.

"Don't even mention it! Da oddah guys still make fun a me fer it!" he told her.

"Jest a suggestion. Hey, Snake, did you know dat Spot went out wid Jess fer a while?" Martini asked randomly.

"What? I didn't know dat. A course I ain't one fer keepin' tabs on oddah peples goils…:" Snake told her.

"Oh…damnit. I was jest wonderin' if ya could give me any infermation, but I guess not," she said, a little disappointed.

"Sorry. What made ya bring it up?" he asked.

"Oh, Jess an' I were at da Lodgin' House taday an' Spot was der. Dey got in a fight an' everythin'," she said offhandedly.

"Oh…WHAT? Ya took her ta da Lodgin' House? Are ya crazy?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh..no no. Jess an' I have become real good friends an' she helped me escape from Oscah an' I took her ta da Lodgin' House. She already knew dat I was a spy so it didn't really mattah dat much. Den, we visited again taday an' things got pretty ugly…but den Wish an' Bittah were der an' dey were decent ta her," Martini explained.

"So, she's fine wid ya bein' a Manhattan newsie?" he asked.

"I think so," she said nodding. "I really don't think she would care if ya were a Brooklyn newsie eithah, 'cept fer da lyin' ta her part. She only hated Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies befoah 'cause she thought dey were all like Spot."

"Dat explains a lot," he said joking.

"But, really I think dat once all dis is ovah ya should tell her da truth an' everythin'. You guys would be so cute wid each oddah," Martini told him.

Snake pretended to be angry and glared at her. " I ain't now or evah gunna be cute. Got dat?"

"Oh, of course, big-tough-Brooklyn newsie. I cowah an' obey," she mocked.

"Brooklyn newsies?" came a female voice from the door.

Snake and Martini's heads shot up to see Jess just inside the door, looking shocked. "BROOKLYN NEWSIE?!" she repeated, louder.

Martini jumped up and closed the door, quickly.

Snake looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Wait, Jess…it ain't like dat…I je…" he tried to get out.

Martini and Snake could see a battle going on inside her as she tried to sort out what she had just heard.

"Jess, it don't make him a different person. Does it really mattah what he does or wheah he lives?" she asked softy.

Jess looked completely confused. "But…but I trusted you guys. Especially you Martini! Ya coulda told me 'bout dis!" she said looking more hurt than angry.

Martini immediately looked ashamed. "I'se sorry, Jess. I jest wasn't shoah dat ya wouldn't tell yer bruddah or somethin'. I knew dat ya wouldn't turn me in, since we'se friends an' all. But, I jest wasn't shoah 'bout Snake. Den, aftah we left taday I'd decided ta tell ya but we didn't get a chance befoah da boys came stormin' in heah. An' Snake couldn't tell ya since he had his ordahs an' all."

Jess looked at Snake. "So…a Brooklyn newsie, huh?" she asked.

Snake nodded in affirmation.

"Ya ain't nothin' like Spot are ya?" she asked, warily.

Snake smiled and shook his head.

"Good, den. Actually, I always thought der was somethin' different 'bout ya. Ya don't have da same…I dunno need ta hurt people I guess…as da rest a dem do. I'se actually a little relieved dat ya ain't one a dem, ta tell ya da truth. Yer much moah likeable now," she said.

Both Martini and Snake were shocked. "Are…are ya serious?" Snake asked, thinking it was too good to be true.

"A course I'se seroius. I'se actually liked ya fer awhile now ta tell ya da truth,:" Jess admitted, deciding that now as good as time as any to be completely truthful.

Martini sat down on her bed and watched them, being forgotten by both.

"Really? Well...I sorta liked you, too" Snake said, struggling with the words. He wasn't very good with the whole "mushy love stuff" as he called it.

"I nevah knew dat!" Jess exclaimed. Then hearing footsteps in the hall she said, "Shh…da boys are comin' back heah. Prolly ta get us. Can ya believe dat dey asked me ta leave dem alone in me own apartment? I found it extremely rude. Dey were talkin' 'bout wheddah or not deys gunna 'allow' Martini ta stay heah."

"What? Der's a question 'bout it? But..I don't wanna go back. I wanna stay heah," she said quickly.

"Don't worry, Martini. I ain't givin' ya up. At least not wid out a damn good fight," Jess promised.

The door swung open, and Oscar stood in the doorway. "You two," he said pointing at Jess and Snake. "Get out," he commanded.

"Wait jest a minute. Dis is my house. Ya can't jest…" Jess started.

Snake touched her arm and said, "C'mon. He jest wants ta talk ta her."

She started to protest again but shut her mouth and walked out without another word, pausing only to glare at Oscar on her way out. Snake followed closely and shut the door behind him.

Martini, nervous with being alone, took a sharp breath when he moved closer.

He noticed her tense visibly and kept his distance. "I need ta talk ta ya, Martini."

"Den, talk. I'se listenin'" she said, none too graciously.

"All right. I want ya ta come back, home," he stated succinctly.

"Look, no mattah what, yer house was nevah home ta me. I don't got a home," she told him. "An' der ain't no way I'se goin' anywheah wid ya. Ya can't make me eithah. I'd run away da foist chance I got."

"I don't want ta make ya. I jest…I know I shouldn't a lost me tempah but yer always makin' me angry. An' I wouldn't nevah hoit ya, Martini. I love ya," Oscar told her.

Martini almost crumbled when he said this but remained strong. "Ya don't even know what dat means, Oscah," she accused him.

"Ya think I don't? Every second yer not 'round things jest feel wrong. An' every time I think 'bout ya bein' mad at me I feel sick ta me stomach. Like, someone jest hit it real hard an' I lost me breath fer a minute. Jest, could ya give me anuddah chance at least?" he asked.

'_Oh my gosh! I think dat is da nicest thing anyones evah said ta me. Don't fold Martini, ya can't. Ya gotta keep strong fer da newsies…ya don't want dem ta get hoit do ya? Think a Race an''how bad he looked aftah his beatin'…'  
_

"Oscah, jest stop. We can't do dis anymoah. Der ain't now way dat it will work out when yer still tryin' ta hoit my friends. We jest don't got anythin' in common," she told him.

His eyes immediately glazed over when she mentioned the newsies. "Figuahs. Da newsies have ruined everythin' else in me life, why not ruin my relationship wid me goil, too."

Martini rolled her eyes, attempting to show indifference for him and his feelings. Trying to hurt him as much as she could. "Ya might say dat, me bein' a newsie an' me bein' da one breakin' off da relationship."

Oscar looked her straight in the eye, glaring. "Yer still a newsies?"

Martini sneered. "A course I am. Did ya think dat I was gunna quit jest cause we'se goin' out? I even told ya dat I was still friends wid dem!" she told him.

Oscar realized this was similar to the comment he had given her when she has asked him to quit planning his revenge and the words stung all the more.

Oscar, knowing this wasn't going to turn out the way he wanted, said, "Fine, whatevah Martini. I gave ya a chance." Then he stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard behind him that Martini thought it would fall over.

Wish woke up the next morning to Kloppmann's incessant yelling from the other room. She groaned and pulled a pillow over her head, trying to drown out the noise.

"Oh, no ya don't" Cards said grabbing the pillow and pulling it out of her reach. "We gotta sell taday, an' get done early so ya can see yer sistah. 'Sides someone's gunna come in heah soon an' dey'll get ideas," he told her.

"I don't want to sell and I don't care what kind of ideas they get. I want to sleep!" she whined before covering her head with the cover and snuggling back into the bed.

Cards sighed and pulled the cover down, away from her head. "C'mon we gotta get goin'" he told her. "Be a good goil an' get outta bed."

Wish got an evil smile on her face. "What if I want ta be a bad goil and stay in bed?" she asked.

"Ohh no you don't. Don't think ya can tempt me inta stayin' in bed. I gotta go sell. I like havin' a roof ovah me head," he told her scooting to the other side of the bed.

Wish, having more important things on her mind then sleep now, moved closer to him. "Why not Cards? Don't ya like it in heah? It nice an' warm an' has good company…" she said running her hand up his chest.

"Wish, c'mon! Don't do dis ta me! Ya know I can't resist ya!" he said, fighting to keep control of himself.

"But Cards, I want ta have fun taday. Don't you?" she asked bringing herself even closer to him.

"Yeah..but..but…fuck sellin'," he said giving in.

"Sellin' ain't da only thing yer gunna be fuckin'," Wish said laughing before Cards covered her mouth with his.

Only a few minutes later Jack knocked on the door and opened it. His eyes bulged when he saw what was going on. "Oh, shit. Sorry, I didn't know dat ya were…I mean…I jest wanted ta make shoah ya were up fer sellin' an' all. But, I guess ya are…So uhh…see ya at da DO," he said before closing the door quickly.

Wish sighed and got up. She started gathering her clothes and putting them on.

"What are ya doin'?" Cards asked confused.

"Well, we can't stay in heah now!" Wish said, as if he should have known.

"Why not? He's gone now!" Cards said, getting a little frustrated.

"'Cause now he knows what we were doin' an' besides da whole mood is jest ruined now," she said buttoning her shirt.

"Well, I'll get ya back in da mood," Cards suggested.

Wish rolled her eyes. "Hurry up an' get yer clothes on. We're gunna be late," she told him.

Cards, grumbling, got out of bed and started getting dressed. "Foist ya don't want ta get out a bed den ya can't get away from it fast enough. I don't get women…not at all," he muttered.

Wish giggled and finished getting dressed. She walked out of the room with Cards following her closely. Catcalls were soon heard from every direction.

"Bet dey didn't get so much sleep last night"

"Way ta go Cards!"

"OW OW NICE GOIN'"

Wish blushed furiously. She noticed Cards was eating up the attention and grinning widely. She glared before seizing his hand and dragging him out of the room as fast as she could.

Jack made eye contact with Wish across the DO. '_Wow, she does look pretty ta day. God, I wish I hadn't walked in on them…Look, Kelly, ya gotta decide if ya want ta go tell her da truth 'bout likin' her or let her keep on thinkin' dat ya hate her. Oh, heah she comes…'  
_

Wish walked up to Jack and greeted him. "Hey Jack," Wish said. "Look, I know dat things were…uhh…a little weird dis mornin' but I jest wanted ta thank ya fer bein' uhh...discreet 'bout it."

"Shoah, Wish. Not a problem," he said coolly. '_Okay, den, I guess I'll jest pretend dat I still don't like her…der's no point in tellin' her da truth since she obvoiusly likes Cards a lot…'  
_

Wish smiled at him. "Yer da best. An' look Jack…I know ya prolly don't wanna heah dis" she said.  
Jack stopped listening at this point and started thinking '_Oh, gawd, she knows dat I like her an' she's gunna toin me down. I dunno if I can listen ta dis…I can't'.  
_

"Look, Wish, ya don't have ta worry. I don't like ya like dat or nothin'. I ain't got a crush on ya or nothin'" Jack bursted out.

Wish looked at him like he was crazy. "Uhh…what?" she asked.

"Well, dat's what ya were jest gunna say, isn't it? Ya were gunna give me da 'I don't like ya like dat' speech. I'se jest savin' ya da trouble 'cause I don't really like ya dat way. No offense or nothin' jest obnoxious and slutty don't turn me on," Jack said. '_There, that should stop her from thinkin' dat.'_

Wish gave him the coldest glare possible. "Jack Kelly, you are da biggest joik in da entire world. Who da hell said dat I wanted ya ta like me dat way. An' wheah do ya get off tryin' ta tell me what I was goin' ta say. All I was sayin' is thanks fer lettin' me stay if ya don't like me! Why do ya have ta be so mean an' hateful all da time?!" she asked before running off.

Jack watched her go thinking, '_Damnit, Jack. Ya really blew it dis time. Now yer gunna have ta tell her da truth…or let her be hoit. I bettah jest tell her da truth…What's da woist she can really do? …Make fun a ya, laugh, get sick ovah it…Okay not da thoughs I should be havin' now. I'll tell her latah.'  
_

Wish ran over to Cards trying not to cry. They weren't tears of hurt exactly…more of frustration. She had tried everything to get Jack to forgive her and he still refused. Every chance he got he made a snide comment. '_Dat's jest fine, den_,' Wish thought. '_I ain't gotta take it no moah. Aftah I go see Martini I ain't gotta see him fer a long time_.'

Cards, concerned by the tears, put his arm around her and asked, "What's wrong, Wish?"  
Wish shrugged off his arm and went to buy her papers. Jack's slut comment had touched a nerve with her and she wasn't in the mood to have Card's hands all over her.

Cards, completely confused, followed her to get the papers thinking, '_Dis shoah is gunna be a long day…'_


	8. Chapter 8

Cards and Wish's day did feel extremely wrong. They barely said a word to each other the entire time. Cards tried to joke around and pretend nothing was wrong but Wish was uncooperative and so he finally gave up. After a while he couldn't take it anymore.

Cards grabbed Wish's arm and turned her around to face him. "Dat's it. What is wrong wid ya taday? I want ta know right now. Is it somethin' Jack said ta ya?"

Wish, stunned that he was being so blunt, shook her head first. Then said, "Cards, it's nothin'. I jest ain't in a talkative mood taday. I'se tired."

"Don't give me dat tired crap. Ya weren't tried dis mornin' why would ya suddenly become tired aftah we left da lodgin' house?" he accused.

"I said it was nothin'. Why can't ya jest drop it?"

"'Cause I don't wanna drop it. Was it somethin' I did? Ya know if ya tell me den I can fix it or explain or…I dunno somethin'! I don't like seein' ya dis way!" he said, getting frustrated.

"Look, I dunno what yer talkin' 'bout. I'm fine. Da only reason I'd be actin' different is 'cause I'se tired a ya naggin' me," she threw at him.

Cards looked like he had been slapped in the face. "Naggin'? Ya think a guy tryin' ta cheer up his goil is naggin'? I'se sorry if I actually care enough about ya ta ask 'bout yer feelin's. I won't make da mistake again," he said, looking hurt. Then he walked off muttering something about meeting her at the Lodging House later.

'_Dammit!_ _Now I've really screwed things up! Why da hell did I do dat anyways? It ain't his fault dat Jack was mean. She kicked at the ground. I'll make it up ta him when I get back ta da Lodgin' House, aftah visitin' Martini. Everythin' will be fine_!.'

She then went about making plans on how she was going to make it up to him. She thought of various techniques, all grounded in sex in some shape or form. She smirked to herself. '_Maybe Jack wasn't lyin'. Maybe I am a slut…nah…I jest know how da way ta a man's heart…Wait..Isn't dat supposed ta be cookin'? I dunno…'_

_  
_She was debating this question until she bumped into someone and fell down. Jumping up and brushing herself off she quickly said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't lookin' wheah I was goin' an'".

She was cut short by a man's inquisitive voice. "Martini? What are you doin' out heah?"

Wish looked up to find one of the men that had attacked her before she had come to the Lodging House. '_Hmm…dis can't be good…she thought. Bettah keep it natural an' pretend I don't know dem. Prolly ain't best ta be like "Hey, I know you. Yer da ones dat da Newsies are always talkin' 'bout wantin' ta kill back at da Lodgin' House!"._'

"What?" she asked out loud.

"Oh, sorry. I thought ya were someone else. Ya look an' awful lot like dis…Haven't we met befoah?" he asked, sure that they had.

Wish forced a giggle. "Boy, if I had a dime fer every time I hoid dat one…" she joked.

"No, really. I'se shoah dat we met. Wait…you are!" he exclaimed, looking pleased with himself. "Yer Martini's sistah. It all makes sense…ya look familah an' yer a newsie!"

Wish raised an eyebrow. "An' you would be…"

Oscar, bowed mockingly and kissed her hand. "Oscah Delancy at yer servoice, Miss."

Wish pulled her hand away, somewhat repulsed. "Well, nice ta meet ya Oscah. Look, I bettah be goin'. I'll see ya 'round sometime." She started to move away as quickly as she could without it being noticeable.

Oscar lunged forward and grabbed her arm. "Don't run off, doll. We'se jest meetin'."

Wish gave him the coldest glare she could muster through her fear. "Please don't touch me," she requested, removing her arm from his grasp.

Oscar gave a mean laugh. "Well ya ain't nothin' like yer sistah. She was ready ta jump me aftah da foist time we met," he informed her.

"I'm sorry, did I give da impression dat I wanted ta be talkin' ta you?" she asked. "Because, I'm really sorry if I did. Now, like I said, I really gotta be goin'," she said, feigning courage. She began to walk away before she was stopped, again.

Oscar had wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her backwards.

"Get OFF OF ME" she yelled at him.

"Hey, calm down der. I jest wanted ta talk," Oscar said, not releasing his grip.

"No, talking is optional…dis is whats commonly referred ta as attackin'," she said struggling to get free.

"Jest stop fightin'. It will make it a lot easier fer ya," Oscar encouraged.

Wish, not one to take attacker's suggestions, struggled all the harder. She stomped on his foot with all her strength and ground her heal into his toes.

"Damnit! Yer gunna pay fer dat," he threatened, throwing her into a brick wall.

She covered her head with her arms, and got scratches up and down them. She turned around to face Oscar, having absolutely no idea what to do.

Oscar walked forward saying, "Now, we coulda done dis da nice way or da not so nice way. But, pretty much, I'se sick a yer entire family so I'se jest gunna skip ta da not so nice way." He punched her across the face, sending her head crashing into the wall, unprotected this way.

Feeling the stinging of fresh scratches on her face, and intense head pain, she fell to the ground.

"C'mon! Ain't ya gunna put up any fight?" he challenged.

Wish, almost frozen with fear, looked around frantically for something to attack him with. Finally, seeing a board only a few feet away, she dove for it.

Oscar stopped her and stomped on her hand. "Ya don't think I'se dat stupid do ya?"

She grimaced in pain and brought her hand in quickly, fully knowledgeable of at least two fingers that had snapped under the pressure.

She glared up at Oscar and asked, "What da hell do ya want from me anyways?"

Oscar smirked. "Ready ta concede now are ya? Well I ain't had nearly 'nough fun," he informed her, kicking her in the stomach, forcefully.

She gasped at the harshness of the blow and fell over to her side, holding her stomach. Wish automatically curled up into a ball, waiting for the blows that she knew were to come. '_Gawd, now what. I can't do anythin'. I jest…gawd it hurts so much,'_ she thought, crying. Oscar kicked her a couple of times taking out all his frustration with Martini on her.

Wish, seeing the board again, decided, _'It's now or nevah. Might as well give some sorta fight. I don't think he's gunna stop_…'

When Oscar had paused in his assault to catch his breath Wish threw herself at the board and felt complete relief when she grasped it in her good hand.

Oscar noticed what she was doing, but figuring she was too injured to do anything with it, he leaned forward to take it away from her.

Wish summoned all her strength and swung the board as hard as she could at him. He stumbled backwards, dodging the blow. His face contorted in anger and darted forward to rip the board out of her hand.

"Yer gunna pay fer dat, ya bitch," Oscar threatened. He threw the board down right beside her, causing her to flinch. Then he grabbed her arms and hauled her up, leaning her against the wall. "Don't give up dat easy, doll," he requested, before punching her in the stomach. Wish double over in pain and fell back to the ground, winded.

He once again pulled her up against the wall, disdainfully. "Stay da hell up!" he commanded, hitting her across the face. Her head collided with the wall, leaving her mercifully unconscious.

"I dunno what happened," Martini said. "Wish ain't da type a person ta not show up when she says she will. She's probably only runnin' late. I'se jest hopin' der ain't nothin' wrong."

"It's all right, Martini. Don't worry about it. Spot probably told dem some moah a his, what did he call it truth? An' she believed him. She is a Brooklyn newsie aftah all."

"Ya don't know her like I do. She ain't like dat. We'se sistahs an' I know she ain't nothin' like dat," Martini explained.

"It's fine really," Jess assure her. "I don't care."

"But it ain'" Martini started, then stopped when she heard a knock on the door. "See, told ya. I'll bet dat's her now."

Jess smiled at her, but some how doubted it. When she opened the door she wasn't surprised to find that it wasn't Wish. "Hey der. Bittah, right?"

Bitter smiled. "Yup. Hey, I know dis might seem odd but is Wish heah?"

Jess shook her head. "Nope. Sorry. Why don't ya come in. Martini's jest in der."

"Thanks," Bitter said entering the apartment. "Hey Martini. Do you know wheah Wish is?"

"No…I thought dat she was comin' heah," she said, skipping greetings.

"She was. I'se worried now. She said dat she would meet me back at da Lodgin' House an' dat we would come tageddah. But den I was late an' only Cards was der so I thought maybe she gave up on me an' came alone. I wondah wheah she went,"Bitter said, looking anxious.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm shoah she's fine," Jess said, comfortingly. "Somethin' prolly jest came up."

"Nah…dat ain't like Wish. She ain't one ta jest not show up," Bitter said, uncomforted.

"Well, we could go look fer her I suppose," Martini said, thinking out loud.

"Ya don't suppose…" Bitter started but stopped short glancing at Jess.

"Oh, I don't think dat Andrew an' da boys woulda gone aftah her. Shoah, she's a newsie but she's still a goil," Jess quickly said, answering the unasked accusation.

"Well, I hate ta say it Jess but me bein' a goil didn't seem ta stop dem," Martini reminded her.

Jess's eyes got big. "Ya don't really think dey woulda gone aftah, Wish, do ya?"

"I dunno. We'se jumpin' ta conclusions now," Bitter said, struggling to remain calm. "I think I would feel bettah if we went an' found her, doh. I ain't usually dis easy ta worry but wid things da way dey are, ya can't nevah be too careful."

"I think yer right," Martini agreed quickly.

"I'll come, if ya don't mind," Jess offered.

"Mind? We woulda been furious if ya didn't come," Bitter said, smiling at her, trying to lighten the mood.

Jess returned the smile, grateful to be accepted by her. "Let me jest write a lettah ta da boys 'bout us…uhh goin' ta market befoah we go. I don't want dem comin' back an' thinkin' any bad thoughts."

"Good idea," Martini commended.

Soon they were on their way out to the streets. They searched every open building, and every alley. They called out Wish's name, getting no response. Their anxiety eventually evolving to fear.

Wish awoke to violent shaking. "Go away Cards. I don't feel good taday. I don't wanna sell," she moaned attempting to turn over. Shooting pain all over her body resulted from her movement.

"I ain't Cards. Now get da hell up befoah I add ta yer not feelin' well," came a harsh voice through the fog of confusion.

"What? Wheah am I? Why can't I move?" she asked quickly.

"Don't ask questions. Take this," the voice said and she felt a glass of water being shoved at her.

"I can't move my hand!" she said, panicking.

"Damnit ya ain't gunna be able ta move yer mouth if ya keep talkin'."

Wish quickly shut her mouth and brought the water to her lips. She was only able to take a few sips before she threw herself to the side and vomited on the floor, violently.

"Damnit, jest what I fuckin' need!"

Wish struggled her way up to a sitting position again, wiping her mouth. Involuntary tears started to roll down her eyes.

"Don't start cryin' now. It ain't gunna help ya any. It ain't like I can do nothin' anyways. I'se jest supposed ta watch ya 'til Oscah gets back an' make shoah yer still alive when he does," he informed her.

She squinted through her tears, finding a tall, unkempt boy sitting in a chair a few feet away from her bed.

"Who are you?" she asked, confused.

"Ya don't need ta know dat," he responded. "Ya don't need ta know nothin'. Go back ta sleep or somethin'. Dis is bad 'nough wid out ya talkin'."

Wish was shocked at his behavior. Never in her entire life had anyone been so rude to her, especially not a member of the opposite sex. She fell back onto the pillow and gave into the peace of unconsciousness.

After a few hours the girls still hadn't found Wish. "Dis is stupid!" Bitter decided. "She's probably back at da Lodgin' House by now. We'se jest makin' a big deal 'bout nothin'."

Martini and Jess nodded but were doubtful of that.

"Look, dis ain't helpin' anyways. Let's get back ta da Lodgin' House an' wese'll see if anyone's seen her der. If not den at least we can get everyones help."

"Yer right. C'mon lets go," Martini agreed.

"Uhh…do you guys think dat I should come. I mean last time…I could go back ta my apartment and check if she showed up der," Jess said, not wanting to wear out her welcome.

"Don't be silly! C'mon. 'Sides if yer worried 'bout Spot he ain't der. Not dat he would do anythin'. He got a good talkin' to 'bout dat," Bitter informed her, seizing her hand and dragging her toward the Lodging House.

Jess hesitated only for a second before walking willingly.

"What do ya mean ya can't find her?" Cards asked in disbelief.

"Well, she didn't show up an' now we have no idea wheah she is. Do ya know wheah she might be?" Martini asked.

"No. I thought dat she would jest go straight ta see you guys. Aftah our fight she looked pretty angry but not 'nough…ya don't think she's dat mad do ya?" Cards thought out loud.

"Cards, yer not makin' any sense. What happened?" Bitter asked.

"Well, aftah Jack talked ta her she was pretty upset. Den we had a small argument but I don't think it'd be 'nough ta jest leave wid out tellin' anyone, do ya?" Cards said.

Martini smiled at him. "Don't look so glum, Cards. Do ya really think dat Wish would jest disapeah, oor do ya think dat she would set out ta find some kinda revenge if she was really angry wid ya?"

The sides of Card's mouth twitched. "Good point, Martini. Thanks. So, what are we gunna do now? It's gettin' ta be dark, now."

"Maybe we should all start lookin' fer her. She could be hurt 'r somethin'," Bitter suggested, looking very worried.

"Yeah, yer right. C'mon lets go get da rest a da boys," Cards decided, hurrying into the other room.

After explaining it to the rest of the newsies they all rushed out onto the streets of Manhattan to search everywhere for Wish.

Wish woke to the knocking of the door. She looked to see her guard had fallen asleep. '_Damnit! Why did I have ta fall asleep? Now I can't get away!_' she thought.

After a few more seconds of knocking the visitor opened the door. Wish saw a man's face that seemed vaguely familiar but she couldn't remember where from.

"Are you Wish?" he asked quietly.

Wish nodded, looking at the boy oddly.

The man gave her a small smile and then walked over to her sleeping guard. "HEY!" he said pushing him off the chair. "What da hell do ya think yer doin'?!"

The boy jumped off the floor, startled. "Sorry, I jest dozed off fer a minute."

"What is wrong wid you?! What if she'd escaped?! Get da hell outta heah before I give ya da beatin' ya desoive," he commanded. "I'se definatley gunna tell Tick 'bout dis."

"Fine, it ain't my problem. I'se signed up ta be a newsie not do yer guy's doity work. None a us newsies is happy 'bout dis, infact. 'Sides it ain't like she could go anywheah, unless she's plannin' on crawlin'."

"I said GET OUT," he responded.

The guard glared before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

The man waited a few moments before breaking out into a grin. "Well, dat was fun…" he commented.

"What?" Wish asked, completely confused.

"Oh…yeah..I fergot ya don't know me. I'se Snake. I'se one a Spot's boys," he told her.

"Oh…wait if yer a Brooklyn newsie den why is dat guys listenin' ta ya?" she asked, suspicious.

"I'se a spy, an' so he thinks dat I'se one a Oscah an' Tick's friends. Dat kid don't really know nothin'. He's jest a Queens newsie," Snake explained.

"Oh…how do I know yer tellin' da truth?" she asked.

"I don't really got any proof. I know yer sistah pretty well…an' Jess. Wait, I still got dis," he said pulling out Spot's key.

"An' dat is?" Wish asked, never seeing that on Spot.

"Damnit yer new aren't ya. Yer jest gunna have ta believe me. It's not like ya got any oddah choice," he pointed out.

Wish shrugged. "Yeah, yer right. So how 'bout answerin' some questions fer me…Like wheah da hell am I?"

"Yer at da Queens Lodgin' House. Oscah brought ya heah aftah attackin' ya on da street so he wouldn't have ta watch ya," he informed her.

"Why did he attack me, anyways? Jest 'cause I'se a newsie?" she asked.

"I dunno what he's doin'. I think der's somethin' else to it or else he woulndn't boddah keepin' ya heah," Snake told her.

"Well, I ain't plannin' on stickin' round long 'nough ta figuah out what's goin' on. C'mon lets get outta heah," Wish said, fighting to get to her feet.

She fell back breathing hard in pain. Snake walked over to resituate her in her bed. "Ya ain't goin' anywheah. Didn't ya jest heah me say dat I'se a spy? Don't ya think dey might catch on if I set der prisoner free?"

"I can't jest stay heah! Oscah might come back an' finish me off! An' no one knows wheah I am! Dey'll be worried…an'…an' I jest fought wid Cards an'…I gotta get outta heah…" she said, astounded that he would just leave her there.

"Listen, it's okay. I'll get word ta Spot an' Jack dat yer heah, an' dey can decide what ta do 'bout ya," Snake said trying to calm her down.

"What? Spot an' Jack?! Dey'll jest leave me in heah!!" she said, near panicking.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?" Snake asked, doubtful that Spot would abandon any of his newsies.

"Long story…but if yer gettin' word ta people can ya tell Cards dat I'se sorry? Please?" she requested.

"I could prolly do dat. Now let me look at ya. What hoits?" he said looking her over.

"I think dat me hand is broken, an' possibly a couple a me ribs. Oddah den dat its jest scratches an' bruises," she told him.

Snake took her hand gently and looked at it. "Yer right, one a yer wrists and two a yer fingas are broken. I'm gunna have ta set dese da best dat I can," he told her. "Can ya take a little moah pain?" he asked.

Wish, although doubtful that she could, nodded. Snake ripped off pieces of the sheet that was on the bed with his knife. He laid them out. Then, after forcing Wish's bones together, he wrapped her wrist and fingers with it.

"All right, now lift up yer shoit," he commanded.

"Uhh..I don't think so," she said, turning red.

"Look, I got ta look at yer ribs. I ain't a doctah but somethin' is prolly bettah den nothin'. Now c'mon," he said. He didn't want to lift her shirt, himself, because he didn't want her to struggle in anyway.

"All right.." Wish said and she lifted her shirt.

Snake, being a gentleman, went straight to work. He prodded her gently, trying to discover which were broken. Luckily there was only one that was slightly fractured, to his knowledge.

"All right, ya bettah grab on ta somethin'. Dis is gunna hoit a lot," he warned. She

clutched the sides of the bed and nodded for him to go ahead.

He forced the bones together and then wrapped her chest with strips of the bed sheet. She was nearly in tears by the time he was done.

"All right. Dat's all I can do really. None a yer cuts look too bad," he appraised.

"Thanks," she gasped through the remaining pain.

"Not a problem. Look, you bettah lay down an' sleep dat off. If I'se not heah when ya wake up don't worry. We'll find someway ta help ya," he assured her.

"Yeah, I'se jest hopin' dat its befoah Oscah kills me," Wish muttered.

"I wouldn't worry 'bout dat. Oscah ain't stupid 'nough ta kill ya when he's still in love wid Martini," he informed her.

"Dat's always nice ta know. He'll beat his goil's sistah up but won't kill her. I feel bettah already," she said sarcastically, and wiggled her way down to a laying position. Just after closing her eyes she fell into unconsciousness.

Spot arrived at the Manhattan Lodging House looking upset. He walked straight into the bunkroom without acknowledging anyone. Finding who he was looking for he said, "

"Cards, we gotta talk. Wheah's Jack?"

"I'se right heah. What's goin' on?" Jack said, arriving only moments after Spot.

"Let's go inta da washroom. Der ain't no one in der," Spot said.

They walked in there and Cards said, "Spot I gotta tell ya somethin'. We can't find…"

"Wish. I know. I talked ta Snake. Oscah beat her up pretty bad an' she's ovah in Queens Lodgin' House," Spot informed him. "Dat's why I'm heah. What are we gunna do 'bout it?"

"I know exactly what I'm gunna do 'bout it. I'm goin' ovah der an' gettin' her outta der," Cards said, angrily.

"Cards, stop bein' stupid. Yer an idiot if ya think dat yer gunna go in der alone an' get her back. 'Sides, Snake doesn't think she can even walk," Spot told her.

"Oh yeah? Den what are you gunna do 'bout it? Do you got a bettah idea?" Cards asked.

"I know dat doin' dat would prolly get you an' her killed. I think dat we bettah go talk ta Martini an' Jess. Dey'se prolly da only chance dat Wish's got," Spot said.

"We can't jest march up ta der door," Jack pointed out. "Dey might have people ovah der."

"All right. We'll get Bittah ta go get dem, if she can," Spot decided.

He walked out the door and said, "Hey Bittah, can ya come heah fer a minute?"

Bitter ran over and hugged him. "Spot, I didn't know ya were heah. Da most awful thing happened," she told him.

"I know all 'bout it. Cards, Jack an' I are workin' on it. C'mon inta da washroom," he said, leading her into the washroom.

Cards and Spot explained everything to her. "A course I'll go get dem. I'll be back as soon as I can," Bitter said, walking away almost at a run.

Oscar opened the door, causing Snake to jump. "How's she doin'?" he asked Snake, not looking concerned at all.

"She'll be fine, I think. She's got a few busted bones but she's pretty strong," Snake told him.

"Good, I can't have her dyin'. At least not yet. I need her," Oscar said. He went over and examined Wish.

"Did you do dis?" he asked, indicating the bandages.

"Ya said ya didn't want her dyin'," Snake reminded him.

"I will nevah undahstand how ya evah got da guts ta go 'gainst Conlan. Yer awfully soft. Ya can't even stand seein' someone in pain widout helpin' dem," Oscar reasoned.

Snake shrugged. "I do what I want when I want. Dat didn't suit Conlan so I left. Ain't a big deal," he said. He was a little nervous since this was the first time his betrayal of Spot had come up since he had joined them.

"Well, dat's fine wid me as long as ya do what we say when we tell ya ta," Oscar said.

Snake nodded. "Shoah I will," he agreed.

Oscar looked at Snake, as if trying to discover something. He shook his head after a few moments in resignation. "Jest keep an eye on her, fer me all right? I got things ta do," Oscar said, walking out the door.

Snake nodded and closed the door behind him.

The door knocked and Tick went to open it. "Well, what do we have heah?" he asked, finding Bitter standing there.

Bitter immediately tensed. "What are you doin' heah?" she asked.

"Who da hell are ya ta ask me dat. You got five seconds ta explain what yer doin' heah befoah I soak ya," he said flatly.

"Andrew, who is dat?" Jess's voice came.

"No one I can't take care a," he responded, still glaring at Bitter.

Jess sighed and walked over, pushing Tick out fo the way. "Bittah, what a surprise! I didn't expect ya," she said, looking a little worried.

"Well, I didn't expect ta come heah eiddah, but heah I am," she said, looking uncertainly at Tick.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout him, c'mon in," Jess siad. "Dat's jest Andrew, me bruddah."

"Yeah, we've met," Bitter said wryly.

"Oh really? How?" Jess asked, interested.

"Not undah da best a circumstances. Look, I'm jest gunna come back latah or somethin'," she said walking back towards the door.

"No yer not," Tick said. "I want ta know what da hell is goin' on heah."

"Oh, Bittah an' I are old friends from a little ways back," Jess told him, giving Bitter a meaningful look and hoping she wouldn't reveal how they met.

Bitter caught it and nodded. "But, I really got ta go now," she said.

Tick glared. "I said no. Someone bettah give me answers very fast," he stated.

"What makes ya think dat ya could stop me if I wanted ta leave?" Bitter asked, glaring at him.

"Well, I'se done pretty well in da past, haven't I?" he reminded her.

Bitter's glare became icier. "I said dat I'se leavin' an' I am. Bye Jess it was nice ta see ya 'gain," she said, walking towards the door.

Tick grabbed her arm as she walked past and pulled her backwards. "You'll go when I say ya can."

Jess gasped. "Andrew! Stop it!" she said, not aware of Bitter and Tick's history.

"Jess, stay outta dis. Der's a lot ya don't undahstand," Tick told her.

"Why da hell has everyone been sayin' dat lately?!" she asked, frustrated. "No mattah what I don't undahstand ya have NO right ta beat up my friends in my own house! NOW LET GO!"

Bitter yanked her arm out of Tick's grip. "Don't evah touch me," she stated. She swung back her arm and punched him across the face.  
Tick took the hit without even flinching. "Yer gunna pay fer dat," he declared. He threw at punch at her, but she dodged it quickly.

"NO FIGHTING!" Jess demanded.

Bitter and Tick didn't stop though. They started circling around in the confined space. Tick lunged at her, attempting to tackle her. Bitter sidestepped it and kicked the back of his knee. Tick fell backward, grabbing her arm and taking her with him.

Tick managed to pin her on the ground and climbed on top of her. "Dis is what you'se had comin' fer a long time now," he informed her, before hitting her across the face.

Bitter squirmed, trying to get away, but she was stuck. She didn't cry out when he hit her. The only indication that she was in pain was the hint of a wince.

Jess didn't know what to do until she saw this. She ran over and tried to pull Tick off of Bitter. "GET OFF ANDREW!" she screamed at him.

Tick pushed her off, trying to be gentle but she fell backwards. Getting more upset she kicked him.

"Damnit Jess. I'se damn serious. Get da hell away from me!" he yelled. Jess, not really wanting to hurt him, stopped for a moment trying to think.

Martini, who had been in her room for Tick's visit, emerged when she heard all the ruckus. Seeing Tick on top of Bitter she immediately ran over and kicked him in the gut as hard as she could, trying to get him off her.

Tick looked up, furious. "Ya fuckin' whore. Why don't ya slink back ta Oscah's an' leave me alone?" he threw at her, remaining on Bitter.

Martini answered his question with another kick. Tick, slightly winded, hit Bitter once more across the face before getting off. He glared at Martini. "Dat was very stupid," he told her, grabbing her arm.

Martini's goal of getting Tick off of Bitter had been accomplished. She wished fervently that she had come up with a plan for once he came after her.

Jess ran over to Bitter, who had blood trickling from her nose and mouth. Bitter, still stunned, couldn't help Martini.

Martini braced herself for the inevitable pain that was about to come. Tick rose his hand back but never brought it down on her. He turned white when he noticed someone standing at the door.

"What…do…you…think…you…are…doing?" Oscar asked, through clenched teeth.

Tick, unable to think of an answer, remained silent and unmoving.

"Let her go. NOW!" Oscar yelled.

Tick released Martini without thinking about it.

Oscar glared at him. "Get outta heah," he commanded.

Tick started to protest. Oscar repeated, "GET OUTTA HEAH!"

Tick glared but grabbed his hat and left the room without another word.

Oscar glanced around the room, and his eyes settled on Bitter. "What da hell do ya think yer doin' heah?" he asked her.

Jess answered, "She's my friend an' da last time I checked dis was my apartment."

Oscar rose his eyebrow. "Ya do realized dat, dat is Spot Conlan's goil?" he asked.

"I am perfectly aware a who she is. Now, what da hell are you doin' heah? Not dat I'se complainin'," she said.

"I was in da neighborhood an' thought I'd stop by. Looks like it's a good thing, too. What was goin' on?" he asked.

"I don't know. One minute Andrew an' I were jest talkin' an' den when Bittah came in he jest went crazy or somethin'. Den dey were fightin' an' Martini ran out an' kicked him a couple times an' he was goin' ta hoit her 'til you came in," she explained.

Oscar looked over at Martini who was washing up Bitter's face. He smirked, "Figuahs she would go attack someone when she can't fight at all," he said more to himself than to Jess.

Bitter and Martini were whispering about something and looking at Oscar. He felt a little self-conscious, so he continued talking with Jess. "Der is a reason dat he attacked dat goil. She's da one dat attacked some Queens boys wid Kelly," he told her.

"Bittah did? I'se surprised…" she commented.

"Yer jest surprised? Half dose boys are yer friends and she beat dem up an' yer only surprised?" he asked.

"Yeah, well I'se learned dat ya can't always judge people on what happens in da past," she told him.

Oscar was about to respond when Martini came over fuming. "You JOIK!" she yelled slapping him across the face.

"Damnit! What da hell was dat fer?!" he asked.

"Wheah da hell is Wish!?" she asked, giving him the coldest glare she had ever given in her life.

"Oh…dat," he said.

"Yes DAT! I can not believe how completely horrible an' repulsive ya are! An' dat ya would jest lie ta me face like dat!" she yelled.

"What da hell did I lie 'bout?" he asked.

"Ya told me dat ya loved me! Dat can't possibly be true if ya keep tryin' ta hoit me," she told him.

"I didn't lie," he told her. "I did it so ya'd have ta listen ta me. If ya come back home den I'll return her safe an' sound."

"Ya can't do dis!" Martini said. "Oscah ya can't make me love ya. Jest leave me an' me friends ALONE!" she yelled.

Oscar pushed her against a wall and stepped close to her. Jess started forward but Bitter held her back. "Martini's gotta do dis," she told her. Jess nodded but watched them very carefully, ready to jump in if Martini needed help.

Oscar held Martini's face in both of his hands. "I'm not jest gunna walk away from dis. You are da foist goil dat I'se evah cared 'bout an' I ain't jest gunna give up."

Martini struggled to get away from him. "Let go of me! Maybe things would be a little different if ya would stop tryin' ta ruin me life!" she said trying to push him.

"Don't tell me ya don't feel nothin' fer me. I know dat ya do," he said.

"I don't. NOW GET OFF!" she said, fighting harder.

"Don't lie. It don't make things safe fer yer sistah," Oscar threatened.

"DAT is exactly what I'se talkin' bout. Ya don't even know what love is or else ya wouldn't be doin' dis!" she spat at him.

"Yer da one dat doesn't know what love is! Why can't ya jest admit dat ya love me as much as I love you? It would make everythin' easier fer me, you an' Wish," he told her.

Martini thought about this for a moment. "If I go wid you, you'll let Wish go, right?" she checked.

Oscar, seeing her weaken, leaned closer and kissed her neck. "A course I will," he told her.

"What 'bout da newsies? Will ya leave dem alone?" she asked.

Oscar pulled away. "Damnit why can't ya jest ferget 'bout dem fer two fuckin' seconds?!

"Because my friends are important ta me," she insisted.

"Shouldn't yer sistah be more important?" he pointed out.

Martini glared at him, then her expression softened to resignation. "Yer right. Look, I'll go wid ya, all right? But ya gotta promise ta let Wish go."

Oscar pulled her into a hug, not noticing that she wasn't responding. "A course I will. I'se glad dat yer finally seein' things my way."

"Let's jest go," Martini said.

"Wait, Martini, ya don't gotta do dis. We'll get her back some oddah way, I promise. I''ll help ya or somethin'," Jess intervened.

"Nah, I gotta do dis," Martini told her, walking with Oscar to the door. "Look, can ya take care a Bittah she looks kinda banged up."

"A course," Jess resigned, not pushing the subject.

Martini nodded and followed Oscar out the door. Oscar talked all the way to the Queens Lodging House about how they were going to be happy and how they would be together forever and how they would get over this and she would eventually be happy with him and love him as much as he loved her.

Martini blocked his voice out and tried to think about what she was going to escape once Wish was safely away. '_/'ll figuah it out latah I guess…It wont be hard prolly wid how weird Oscah is actin' an' all_.'


	9. Chapter 9

"Heah we are," Oscar said, opening the door for her. He placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her in but she stepped forward quickly so he couldn't touch her.

"Jest 'cuase I'se heah doesn't mean dat I'se gotta be happy 'bout it," she told him.

"Ya bettah start actin' like it," he told her, a little threatening. "C'mon yer sistah is in heah."

She walked in the door he was indicating to find Wish and Snake sitting on Wish's bed, talking.

"Martini, hey," Wish said. "What are ya doin' heah?"

"She came wid me," Oscar said, coming in behind Martini and putting his arm around her shoulder.

Martini tensed right away but didn't pull away since she wanted to make sure that Wish would be released.

"What are ya doin' wid him?" Wish asked, confused. "I thought ya got smartah."

"Careful der Wish, it ain't like I wont soak ya again," Oscar threatened.

"Oscar don't. Ya said ya'd let her go if I came wid ya an' heah I am," Martini intervened.

"Fine, yer right. Wish get outta heah," Oscar commanded.

"Oh c'mon Oscah! How da hell is she gunna get all da way ta Manhattan alone?" Martini asked.

"Not my problem," Oscar decided.

"Actually it IS yer problem," Martini said, stepping away from him and glaring.

"What da hell do ya expect me ta do 'bout it? Carry her da whole way der?" he asked.

"Yer not touchin' me," Wish stated.

"Why don't ya jest have Snake walk her der? At least I know he wont do anythin' ta her," Martini suggested.

"Fine, fine. Will dat make ya happy?" he asked.

"No, it would make me happy if ya were actually nice an' weren't planning ta hurt all me friends. Dis would jest appease me."

"Snake jest take her back ta da Mahattan Lodgin' House, all right? Make shoah ya get her der an' in one piece. I don't care what happens oddah den dat," Oscar told him.

"Wait, don't I get ta say goodbye?" Martini objected.

Oscar rolled his eyes. "Jest hurry it up I want ta get home sometime taday," he told her.

"Oh I jest can't wait fer dat," Martini said, sarcastically. "Can we get some privacy?"

"Gawd damnit are ya troublesome. Snake c'mon, close da door," Oscar said, leaving the room.

"Martini what is goin' on?" Wish asked.

"Look we don't got a lot a time so listen. I don't think dat Jess bein' on our side is gunna help us dat much. An' Oscah ain't gunna listen ta me 'bout not soakin' da newsies so I ain't even bothahin' stayin' wid him anymoah. So, Snake is gunna take ya home 'cause I promised Oscah dat I would stay wid him. I want you'se guys ta get outta heah an' go down fouh blocks an' take a right inta da alley. Der's some boxes an' stuff der, I want ya ta hide til I'm der. If I ain't der wid in ten minutes jest leave. Den, we'se gunna get back ta da Lodgin' House as fast as we can."

"So, yer not gunna stay wid him?" Wish whispered.

"I'se not so shoah I'se even safe bein' round him no moah," Martini told her. "I was listenin' ta Jess an' Tick talk. He told her dat da attack was gunna be eiddah tomorrah or da next day, so if I don't get back ta da Lodgin House I want ya ta tell Jack fer me, all right? Good, now we bettah go," Martini said. She helped Wish up from where she was sitting and supported her as they walked across the room.

"All right den, I'll see ya around, Wish," Martini said, opening the door.

"Okay, den. Bye Martini, take care a yerself," Wish responded, shifting her weight from Martini's shoulder to Snake's.

"Okay, bye," Martini said watching them walk off.

Martini stayed silent, wanting to draw out this conversation so she could give them some time to make it to the alley.

Finally, after a long pause of silence Oscar said, "So, ready ta get home?"

"Actually, no I'm not," Martini told him.

Oscar's eyes narrowed. "What are ya talkin' bout?" he asked.

"I'se jest sayin' dat I ain't ready ta get home. I want ta talk ta ya foist an heah is as gooda place as any," she told him. "Can we step back inta dat room an' talk?"

"I guess," Oscar said, allowing her to enter the room first.

"I want ta get a few things straight befoah we get back home. Foist a all, I want ya ta know dat I know dis prolly wont bothah ya but der ain't no chance of us havin' a real relationship aftah ya actually hurt da newsies."

Oscar smirked. "Martini I know dat ya say dat now but once yer home an' everythin's back ta normal you'll loosen up a little an' everythin' will be great."

"No, I mean it. Der ain't no way I would let someone touch me aftah dey killed me friends," she told him. "I wont even be able ta look at ya let alone want ya ta touch me."

"Is dat what ya think? Dat we'se gunna kill dem? Well, if dats yer only worry den we don't got a problem," he told her, running a hand down her arm.

Martini pulled her arm away quickly. "What are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"I'se sayin' dat we ain't gunna kill yer precious little newsies. Der's oddah ways a gettin' rid a people," he told her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Oh no, don't think dat I'se dat stupid. I tell you an' ya run off ta tell dem," he told her going to stand behind her. He ran a finger down her neck to her shoulders. "We can't have dat, can we?"

"Stop it," she said pulling his hand away. "Anuddah thing is, jest cause ya made me come wid ya doesn't mean dat ya can always be touchin' me. I ain't yer whore."

"I don't want ya as me whore. I want ya as me goil an' as me goil I think dat I should be able ta touch ya," he told her.

"I ain't yer goil. Ta be someone's goil" she told him. "ya gotta at least be able ta tolerate dem. Right now all I feel fer ya is hate."

Oscar, getting tired of this, turned her around to face him and grabbed both of her arms, shaking her a little. "Jest stop it. I'se sick a yer games an' lies. I ain't gunna take it anymoah. Do ya heah me? I ain't gunna take it anymoah!" he told her. "Yer gunna do what I say when I say it or ya'll end up like yer sistah."

Martini glared and tried to pull away. "Jest…Jesus Christ Oscah how can ya even pretend dat ya love me when ya treat me dis way?"she asked him.

"Not back ta dat again. I do love ya an' when we get home I'll prove it ta ya," he told her. He moved one hand up to her face and gently brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Aftah tomorrah we'se gunna put dis all behind us," he told her, moving in to kiss her.

Martini allowed a small kiss before breaking it and asking, "What happens tomorrow?"

"What do ya think happens tomorrah? I ain't gunna have ta worry 'bout dose newsies evah again," he told her.

"What are ya gunna do wid me when dis happens?" she asked him.

"Maybe I'll bring ya along ta watch. Ya can see what happens ta people dat don't do what I tell dem," he told her.

"Yer a sadistic bastard," she stated.

"I ain't really, Martini. Only when people push me too far. An' yer gettin' der," he warned her.

"Den why do ya even bothah wid me? Half da time ya want ta kill me so why don't ya jest leave me alone?"

"I told ya. I love ya an' I cant help it," he told her, placing one hang on her cheek and the other on her side. "I jest need ta be neah ya," he told her leaning in again.

Martini pushed him away as hard as she could and then punched him across the face. Before he could respond she sent him a hard kick to his crotch. "Ya ain't nevah gunna get neah me," she yelled at him, running out of the room as fast as she could.

Oscar sunk to the floor in pain, yelling for someone to catch her. He struggled to his feet and started following her.

By the time he had made it out of the house she had already disappeared from his sight. '_Dat bitch is gunna pay, he thought. But what can I do. I cant bring meself ta hurt her no mattah how much she desoives it. All I want is fer us ta be happy tageddah an' she jest wont let us. I'll get her back doh. At least I'll get Wish back, doh_…' he thought starting off in the direction of the Manhattan Lodging House.

"SHH someone's coming," came Wish's voice, followed by some banging and the sounds of boxes falling.

"Damnit Wish," Snake's hushed voice came.

Martini smirked and continued into the alley, just in time to see Snake pull Wish behind the boxes.

"It's a good thing it's me," Martini said, laughing at them.

Snake looked a little sheepish. "Yeah, whatevah. Let's get back ta da Lodgin' House, fast. I'm thinkin' dat Oscah prolly aint happy right now," he said.

"Good idea,"Martini said. Ya wanna jest carry Wish?"

"Yeah, I can handle dat," Snake said, sweeping Wish up in his arms.

The three made their way to the Manhattan Lodging House as fast as they could.

Quite a ways before they reached the Manhattan Lodging House Snake suddenly put Wish down, quickly.

Wish winced at the sudden movement she was forced to perform to keep herself up. "What the hell are ya doin'?" she asked.

Snake nodded to where Oscar was weaving in and out of the crown. "Damn it! Look, I gotta keep me spy covah 'til Spot tells me ta stop. What the hell are we gunna do?" he asked.

"Fight wid me," Martini commanded, taking a pathetic swing at him.

"I can't jest…" Snake started.

"Shut da hell up! I'm leavin' an ' ya can't stop me!" she shouted.

Snake turned her around, forcefully and put her in a headlock. "I can't let ya go. Oscah wants ya ta stay so yer stayin'. Don't make dis hard on yerself!" he yelled, hoping that Oscar would hear him.

Oscar approached them only seconds later, to find the group as he would expect it. Wish had collapsed on to the ground, unable to support herself. Martini was still struggling against Snake's grip.

"Well, well, well, look what we got heah," Oscar said.

"Oscar, I'se glad ta see ya. I didn't know what ta do but I didn't think dat ya wanted Martini wanderin' 'round da streets," he said.

"Nice job, Snake. I'se proud a ya," he said, nodding in approval. "Now…Martini…dis whole unpleasant situation presents us wid a little problem."

"Da only problem I see is figurin' out a bettah escape plan," she told him.

"Tsk, tsk. Ya shouldn't say things like dat," he warned her. "'Specially since puttin' me in a bad mood ain't da smartest idea when I'se tryin' ta figuah out what I'se gunna do wid yer sistah," he told her.

"What do ya mean?" she asked, stopping her struggling against Snake.

"What I mean is dat she was only safe when ya were followin' through wid yer promise. Unfortunately ya jest made things more dangerous fer her."

Martini glanced from Oscar to Wish, frightened. "Look, Oscah…don't…" she started, not knowing what to say.

"Martini, I don't think dat yer in da place ta be tellin' me what ta do," he said. He walked up to Wish and pulled her to her feet. She had a look of distinct fear when approached her.

Oscar looked her over. "What ta do…what ta do…" he thought out loud. "Well, I could always send ya back ta Queens. Dose boys are always lookin' fer easy goils," he said, running his hand down her side.

Wish stiffened and tried to remove herself from his touch.

Martini fought even harder against Snake. "Don't touch her, Oscah," she told him.

Oscar rose his eyebrow. "Once again, see how yer not in da place ta tell me what ta do bein' dat ya have no way ta stop me."

"What…if…I offered ya a deal?" she asked, trying to think what she would say.

"An' what would dat be?" he asked, intrigued.

"Well…what if I promise dat I'll go back wid ya an' be good an' everythin'. I'll even play da part a da good little goil friend," she told him. "If ya let me sistah go an' promise nevah ta bothah her again."

Oscar smirked. "What makes ya think dat I would believe you? Last 'deal' ya made ya ran out on…literally. An' yer comin' back wid me no mattah what."

"But, ya know dat if ya hurt me sistah or anythin' den I'll jest leave. I'll stay..an' be good…an' I sweah I wont mention da newsies once," she told him.

"Hmm…dis could be interestin'. Fine, it's a deal," he decided, after thinking it over for only a few seconds. "But I sweah da foist time ya break da deal yer sistah is as good as dead," he told her, severely. Then he released Wish, who collapsed back onto the ground, in relief.

"Snake, let her go. She ain't goin' anywheah," Oscar commanded.

Snake complied immediately and set Martini free.

"So, Snake is still gunna take Wish back ta da Lodgin' House right?" Martini asked.

"Yeah, but foist I want ta make shoah dat yer gunna follow through wid yer deal," Oscar said.

"An;' how are ya gunna do dat?" Martini asked.

"Like dis," he said, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her close for a kiss.

Martini, although slightly repulsed, permitted the kiss and fought the urge to pull away.

After a few minutes Oscar pulled away completely satisfied. "Dat is much bettah," he said, grinning happily. He turned to Snake, without releasing his hold on Martini and said, "All right take her ta da Lodgin' House. An' let me ashoah ya dat da boys will heah how well ya handled yaself taday. Ya really proved dat yer a help," he told him.

Snake nodded and picked Wish up from the ground, carrying her towards the Manhattan Lodging House.

"Dat boy shoah is eccentric," Oscar commented to Martini. "But, I think he's all right. I'm glad he caught ya."

"Oh yes, me too," she said, fighting to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

If Oscar heard any of the sarcasm in the comment he chose to ignore it. He kept one arm around Martini's waist and led her back to his house. "Let's go home," he told her.

"Lets," Martini agreed. '_Okay…needin' a plan now…sooo I got ta act like a good goilfriend so I might as well be da best dat I can. Maybe I can still convince Oscah not ta do whatevah he has in mind. I might have a chance…I mean he didn't soak me when I ran away so he must care 'bout me a little in his own fucked up way…We'll see. I'm jest worried what he's plannin' on doin' ta dem if it ain't fightin'. Well, at least I told Snake an' he'll tell da oddah boys,_' she thought on the way back.

Snake made his way upstairs, still holding Wish in his arms. He kicked the door to the bunkroom open and walked inside.

"Wish!" Cards said running from the other side of the room. "Wish are ya okay?"

Wish nodded weakly. She didn't have much strength left in her after her exhausting day.

"Hey Snake, follow me. Ya can put her in da sick room, I guess," Cards said, walking over to the sick room and opening the door for him.

Snake set her down and both Cards and Snake tucked her in and attempted to make her as comfortable as possible before leaving the room to discuss everything.

Spot, Snake, Cards and Jack were soon gathered in the washroom.

"So…let me get dis striaght. Dey ain't plannin' on killin' us? Only gettin' rid a us? An' it's supposed ta happen sometime eithah taday or tamarrah?"

"Dat's pretty much it," Snake told him. "Look, I got ta get back. I don't want dem ta get suspicious when deys finally putin' a little trust in me," he told them.

"All right, Snake. Let us know if ya find anythin' else out," Spot said.

Snake nodded and left the room.

"Well, der ain't really anythin' else dat we can do right now. I mean…well…jest think 'bout what dey migth be doin' if dey ain't plannin' on killin' us," Spot thought.

"Hey…uhh…is it okay if I think from da sick room. I really want ta get back ta Wish," Cards interrupted.

"Yeah, shoah," Spot said. "Go aheah an' take care a yer goil," he dismissed.

"I will," Cards said, smirking.

Cards exited to go talk to Wish.

"So, Jacky-boy what do ya think is goin' on?" Spot asked.

"Dey's sleepin' tagethah," Jack said. "Dat's what's goin' on."

"As interestin' as dat is, I'se talkin' 'bout what ya think da Delancys an' co are doin'. Unless dat is who yer talkin' 'bout an' dat is jest disturbin'," Spot said.

"What? Delancys? Oh…yeah…dat's what we'se talkin' 'bout," Jack said, blushing slightly.

"Oh god, not you too. Ain't der no one dat can resist dat goil?" Spot asked.

Jack blushed even harder. "Look…it ain't nothin' dat big…anyways…I dunno maybe dey's plannin' on sendin' us…on a trip?"

"Oh yeah right Jack…wait…a trip…hmm…" Spot said. "I think I might got an; idea. We got plans ta make. Dis is a long shot but I dunno…it might work," Spot decided.

Jack nodded and listened closely to Spot's plans.

"So, heah we are," Oscar said, opening the door for Martini.

"Yeah…" Martini said, wondering what came next.

"So…are ya hungry or thirsty or somethin'?" he asked.

"Umm…not really. I'm fine," she told him.

"All right, well ya know wheah it is if ya get hungry," Oscar told her. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do now, either. He had figured everything would go back to normal once they got home, but things were still awkward.

"Did ya want me ta fix ya somethin' ta eat or somethin'?" Martini asked.

"Nah, ya don't have ta do dat," he told her. "Let's uhh…sit down," he said, indicating the couch and chairs in the room they were standing in.

"All right," Martini said, sitting down on the couch.

Oscar sat down by her immediately and put his arm around her shoulder, letting his hands run through her hair and his fingers run down her neck sending shivers down her spine.

Martini decided she might as well get to the point. "Oscar, I don't really know what ya expect from me heah."

"What do ya mean?" he asked.

"Well…I don't know what ya want me ta do…Ya said I had ta be good or else ya would go aftah Wish but I don't know what dat means…"

"It ain't dat hard. Let's jest go back ta how we were befoah all dis happened. We were happy den. Remembah dat time we were in da trees in Central Park? Dat's what I want," he told her.

"So yer askin' me ta ferget everythin' since dat an' jest have a physical relationship?" she asked.

"When ya put it like dat it don't sound as good. Weren't ya happy too back den?" he asked.

"Shoah I was…but I can't jest ferget everythin' dat happened. It's impossible an' even doh we had fun befoah an' all it ain't like our relationship was gunna last dat long," she told him.

"What do ya mean?" he asked, looking a little hurt.

"Well…I'm sorry but kissing is pretty much all we did. We didn't evah talk or nothin'," she told him. "All we had was physical attraction ta hold us tagethah."

"Dat ain't true," Oscar protested.

"Yeah? C'mon ya don't even know anythin' 'bout me! Ya nevah even asked me 'bout me family or job," she pointed out.

"I jest figuahed dat ya would tell me if ya wanted me ta know. Everyone on da streets have secrets dey want ta keep…a course I nevah figuahed dat yer secret would be as horrible as it was…but still.." Oscar told her.

"Oscah ya can't even go two minutes widout touchin' me," Martini pointed out, indicating his hand that was now massaging her shoulder.

"Dat's jest 'cause I like bein' neah ya an' dats da only way I know how ta do it," he told her. "Does it really bothah ya dat much?"

Martini wanted to say yes and push him away but knew she couldn't. The hand only reminded her how much she used to care about him and how she wished nothing would happen. It was hard to stay strong and unemotional when he was trying so hard to make things better between them. "Nah…it don't bothah me it's jest…dat ain't da way ta solve problems," she told him.

"Well, what do you want ta do ta solve dem?" he asked her.

'_Who says dat I want ta solve dem?' _she thought to herself. "I dunno…" she said out loud.

"Well if ya think dat I'm doin' so horrible den tell me what ta do," he said getting a little angry. He pulled his hand away from her. "At least I'se tryin' an' not runnin' away from me feelins."

Martini noticed his growing anger. '_All right, it's now or nevah. Do I want ta give him what he wants or possibly get da shit beat outta me? Ugh…neither…oh well I guess I'm about ta make Oschah's day…'  
_

"Oh c'mon, Oscar…don't get angry," she said, moving closer to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.," she told him, running her hand down his arm.

Oscar looked at her oddly, curious about her sudden mood swing. Then he mentally shrugged, just happy that she was coming around.

"I jest don't know what ya expect me ta do. I'm tryin' da only way I know how," he told her.

"I know," she said, leaning forward and nibbling on his neck a little. "It's jest hard for me, 'cause I'se got contradictin' feelins," she told him.

Oscar was happily surprised at this action. '_Now dis is da Martini dat I fell in love wid, befoah all da trouble an' everythin_'.' Oscar turned his head and brought her lips up to meet hers.

'_Wow…dis is a lot easier dan fightin'_,' Martini thought. '_I jest got ta remembah dat I'se only doin' dis so dat he might listen ta me 'bout da newsies_.'

Oscar was surprised when Martini didn't pull away from him, but continued the kiss. '_Might as well go as far as she'll let me_.'

He slipped his hand up her shirt and leaned forward, laying her down on the couch.

'_Well…here goes nothin',_' Martini thought before directing her full attention to Oscar.

Cards walked into Wish's room and sat down next to her. "Hey, der," he said smiling at her.

Wish returned his smile, weakly. "Hey."

"How you doin'?" he asked her.

"I've had bettah days," she told him, truthfully.

"I'll bet. But yer gunna be okay, right?" he questioned, concerned.

"Yeah, I'se also had worse days."

"Dat's good…well…uhh good dat yer gunna be all right not good dat ya've had worse days…yeah…" Cards explained quickly.

"I knew what ya meant. It's okay," Wish told him. "I'm glad dat yer heah, I didn't know if ya would be talkin' ta me," she told him.

"Why wouldn't I be talkin' ta ya?" he asked, surprised.

"I dunno…last time we talked I was a pretty big bitch to ya," she told him. "Look, I jest want ya ta know dat none a dat was yer fault or anythin'. I was mad 'bout somethin' else an' I know I shouldn't a taken it out on ya an' I'se sorry," she told him.

Cards smiled at her and took her hand. "It's okay, don't worry about it. I'm jest glad dat it wasn't me. I don't nevah want ta get in da trouble dat Jack an' Spot get in," he told her.

"Well, don't do stupid things like dem an' ya wont," she told him.

"I've been wonderin' 'bout dis fer awhile now. What if I don't know when I do somethin' stupid?" he asked. "Could we maybe work out a signal or somethin'?"

"Well…if ya did somethin' like Jack den I would prolly run off pissed or cryin'. How's dat?"

"I was thinkin' a little less dramatic…like…ya could kiss me ta shut me up?" he suggested.

"I'll think 'bout it," Wish said, smiling.

"Hey, are ya evah gunna tell me what Jack did ta make ya so mad at da DO?" he asked her.

"I guess it's kinda stupid 'cause it ain't nothin' he's nevah said befoah. He jest told me…randomly might I add…dat he could nevah like me 'cause I'se a bitch an' a slut. I guess it jest kinda hurt moah 'cause I had jest jumped inta bed wid ya aftah only two days," she told him.

"Look, I didn't mean ta make ya uncomfertable wid dat," he told her. "I mean if ya want we can jest back off or somethin…" he suggested, looking like he would rather do anything but back off.

Wish smiled at him and shook her head. "Dat ain't what I want. It's jest…well you don't think dat I'm a slut do ya?"

"What? No a course not! Sides it ain't like I'se jest some guy dat ya met in a bar. We'se known each oddah fer awhile an' 'sides he's da one dat put ya in a room wid me. He shoulda known not ta place ya in me evil, seductive powahs."

Wish giggled. "Thanks Cards, yer real good at cheerin' me up."

"I'm glad I could be a service," he said.

"Hey…umm…has anyone heard anythin' 'bout Martini or anythin'?" she asked.

"Nope. I wouldn't worry 'bout her. It seems she can take care a herself all right. Bittah said she really laid inta Tick," he told her.

"What? Martini did dat? But she can't fight…" she said.

"Yeah, well she can kick all right. Oscah showed up an' stopped him from beatin' da shit outta her," Cards explained.

"Oh…Cards do ya think dat Oscah really does love Martini?" she asked.

"I really couldn't tell ya. I don't know dat much 'bout him, but I ain't nevah heard a him bein' so persistent ovah a goil," he told her. "I guess anythin' is possible."

"Yeah…maybe…" Wish said. "I'm still anxious 'bout her bein' der. I bet she's sittin' on da opposite side a da room, scared ta death."

Martini woke up the next morning wrapped in Oscar's arms. She tried to detangle herself from him carefully, to not wake him up. Unfortunately there was a knock on the door just as she began, waking Oscar up immediately.

He smiled when he saw Martini and pulled her in for a kiss, ignoring the knocking on the door. "Wheah did ya think ya were goin'?" he teased.

"Well, I was gunna surprise ya wid breakfast but whoevah is at da door ruined dat," she told him. "Don't ya think ya bettah get dat?"

"Nah…" Oscar decided. "I think I like it bettah heah wid ya."

"All right, den," Martini said, pulling the blanket over them again and giggling before kissing him.

Both were surprised and disappointed when the door swung open. Morris, Snake, Tick and Sam entered the room.

"What da hell?" Oscar asked, sitting up quickly.

"Wow…didn't mean ta interrupt," Morris said, looking very amused.

"Get da hell out," Oscar commanded.

"Well…we would but it's time…if ya know what I mean," he said, quickly glancing at Martini.

Martini was barely listening to them talk since she was completely embarrassed. She had quickly pulled the blanket up to her neck and wrapped it around her.

"Fine, jest go wait in da hall fer a few minutes an' I'll get ready," Oscar said.

"Aww…is Oscah gettin' shy all da sudden?" Morris taunted.

"Jest get out," Oscar said.

The four boys complied, walking out of the room and closing the door behind them.  
Oscar started gathering his clothes, immediately. "Well, breakfast woulda been fun but I gotta go," he told her, pulling on his pants.

Martini wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him back on the couch. "Ya can't stay even fer a few minutes?" she asked, kneeling to reach his neck and gently nibbling on his neck and ear.

Oscar seemed to waver for a few minutes but then got up to look for his shirt. "Look, ya know dat I wouldn't like anythin' bettah but I really got ta go," he told her.

"Ya've been plannin' dat stupid revenge plan fer weeks now! Does it really mattah if ya miss five minutes of it…or ten….or maybe half an hour?" she asked.

"Yes it does," he said. "Damnit have ya seen me shirt?" he asked.

"Would dis be what yer lookin' fer?" she asked, pulling the blanket down to show the shirt that she was currently wearing.

Oscar laughed. "Yeah, jest maybe. C'mon give it up," he said, walking towards her.

"Nah…I'll be cold wid out it!" she protested.

"Martini, c'mon I got ta get goin'," he told her.

"Well, I don't want ya ta go," she decided. "It's me first day back an' I think dat ya should stay heah."

"I can't miss taday," he told her. "I really got ta go. But…I need me shirt ta go…"

"What is so important 'bout taday dat ya aren't willin' ta stay an' play wid me?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"'Cause I got stuff ta do. Shirt…now…don't make me come an' get it,": he said, putting out his hand.

"No, I think dat is exactly what yer gunna have ta do," she told him.

Oscar smirked. "All right den," he said. He walked over to her and jumped on top of her and began tickling her.

"AAAAH Oscah STOP!" she yelled, laughing hysterically.

"Do I get me shirt?" he asked, not stopping.

"NO…wait wait…stop you can have it!" she relented.

"Hurry up den," he said, still tickling her.

Just then the door swung open again. "Hey, is everythin' okay in heah?" Morris asked, entering.

Martini screamed since she had half of the shirt off by now, and pulled the cover up to her neck again.

"Oscah what da hell are ya doin'? Are…yer tickling her? I sweah dat goil makes people go crazy…pillow fights an' ticklin…" Morris said, leaving the room again.

Oscar and Martini looked at each other and burst out laughed.

"Well, dat was interestin'" Oscar said. "Now, I do believe ya were jest 'bout ta give me my shirt," he said.

"I don't remembah dat…" Martini joked.

"Don't make me start again," he threatened, raising his hands.

"All right, all right," Martini said, giving him his shirt. "Fine, jest leave me here den…I won't be bored outta me mind."

"Well, I would invite ya ta come but ya might call me a sadistic bastard again…" he told her putting on his shirt.

"What? Ya mean dat…oh.." she said, unsure what she could say that wouldn't make him angry.

"Yeah, dat's exactly what I mean. Look, befoah we get in a fight, let me promise dat none a dem will get hurt dat bad, dey's jest gunna go away fer a long time," he told her.

"Dat makes me feel so much bettah…" Martini said.

"C'mon, don't get angry," he said. "Ya knew dis was gunna happen."

"I know…I know…Look, if ya can help it can ya at least not get rid a Bittah an' Wish," she asked, looking hopeful.

"Would dat make ya happy?" he asked, buttoning up his shirt.

"It would make me happier," she told him.

"All right den I will make shoah dat dey stay," he told her. "I really got ta go now."

"Fine, bye," she told him, not looking that much happier.

Oscar looked completely befuddled. "How da hell da ya go through so many mood swings in such a short time?" he asked.

"It's a skill dat I got," she told him.

"Well…I guess it makes things interestin'," he said.

"I'm glad dat I can spice up yer life," she told him.

"Soo…how 'bout a kiss goodbye?" he asked.

"Didn't ya get enough last night?" she asked, smirking.

"I can't nevah get enough!" Oscar told her.

"Dat's good ta know," she said giving him a small kiss on the lips. "Now hurry off ta go ruin people's lives."

Oscar paused, as if thinking what to say, but then walked off and left the apartment without saying anything.

Martini jumped out of bed and started getting dressed. '_Shit…he's prolly gunna come back since he didn't lock me up. Even sleepin' wid him wouldn't make him trust me dat much,_' she thought.

She hurried to the kitchen and began pulling out pots and started cooking breakfast. '_Dis way he would nevah suspect dat I'se plannin' on leavin' ta go ta see if I can stop da fight._'

Surely enough, only a few minutes later the door opened. "I uhh…fergot somethin'," Oscar said.

"Oh…what did ya ferget?" Martini asked, stirring a pot that was now filled with oatmeal.

"Well…yer gunna be mad…but I gotta lock ya up again," he told her.

"What? What did I do dis time?" she asked.

"Nothin'…it's jest da boys think dat I should lock ya up jest in case ya try ta go warn da…well dose people dat we said we wouldn't mention…an' dey would think I was goin' soft if I didn't do it," he told her. "I sweah you'll only be in der fer a few hours at da most."

"Dis is jest a great first day back," Martini said, glaring.

"I know dat yer mad an' I feel horrible 'bout dis. I sweah as soon as it's ovah I'll come back heah!"

"Could I maybe have someone ta keep me company heah?" she asked.

"Like who? I don't got time ta run an' get anyone," Oscar told her.

"What if Jess came ovah? I mean…if ya ran inta her or somethin' she could come ovah heah," Martini said looking hopeful. "Pleeease Oscar? I'll get so bored ALL ALONE. I'd be a lot less angry…"

Oscar looked uncertain for a moment. "All right, fine. If we see her den I'll tell her ta come ovah heah," he told her.

Martini threw her arms around him. "Thanks Oscah. Dat's really great a ya!" she said, walking into the bedroom so Oscar could lock the door.

"Thanks fer bein' so good 'bout dis, Martini. I think things are really gunna work out dis time," he said, closing the door and locking it.

Martini stifled a laugh until she heard the front door close. '_If only he knew da truth…actually…it's good dat he don't. I kinda feel bad dat things gotta end up dis way…aftah all Oscah an' I actually do have fun tagethah…last night was amazin'…an' dis mornin' he was bein' so cute…Oh well it ain't like I'm da one doin' dis…he's da one dat is attackin' my friends…I jest wish I knew what he was up ta…'_

"C'mon everyone," Jack said, taking charge. "Spot an' his boys are gunna meet us der."

"What da hell do we need Brooklyn fer anyways? It ain't like ya an' Bittah couldn't take Queens alone," Blink said.

"Don't be so cocky," Jack reprimanded. "If dey's been workin' on dis plan fer so long den I really doubt dey's jest gunna have Queens attackin' us as der revenge."

"What else could dey be doin'?" Racetrack asked.

"I dunno…we'll figuah dat out soon 'nough," Jack said, leading the way to the area that had been designated by the Queens messenger for the location of their "big fight".

Spot was leading some of his boys to the fight at that exact moment. Some of his newsies had requested to be left out of the fight and Spot granted their wish, happily. Knowing that some boys just didn't have the stomachs for fighting and others did. And the ones that didn't could be useful for other things.

Jess walked into Oscar's apartment almost half an hour after Oscar had left. "Martini? Martini? Wheah are ya?" she asked, coming in.

"Umm…I mighta locked meself in da bedroom again," Martini said.

Jess started laughing. "So dey don't trust ya durin' der big fight, huh?"

"Guess not…so ya gunna get me out?" she asked.

"Yeah, hang on jest a minute," she said. After a few minutes of working her magic with her hair pin the door opened.

"Thanks, yer a life savah. So, Oscah really went an' got ya, huh?"

"Yeah…why am I heah anyways?" Jess asked.

"Well, I had ta get outta der some how. I'm goin' ta dat fight. Do ya know wheah it is?" Martini asked.

"Martini, I dunno if dat's such a good idea…Oscah's gunna get fed up eventually…" Jess told her.

"Yeah, well we might be da only chance dose newsies got. An' I ain't gunna feel guilty fer da rest a me life knowin' dat I didn't even try ta help dem," Martini told her.

"We? I can't go…Andrew would get mad…an'…I jest couldn't," Jess told her.

"Fine, its yer choice. But, ya gotta at least tell me wheah da fight is," Martini told her.

"Yer not even gunna try ta get me ta go?" Jess asked.

"Well, ya jest said ya couldn't," Martini reminded her.

"But yer supposed ta say 'C'mon Jess' an' so den I can blame dis all on you when it fails horribly," Jess protested.

"Oh…sorry…C'mon Jess ya have ta come! I need yer help!" Martini said.

"Well…I guess…Okay but dis is all yer fault," Jess said, laughing. "C'mon we bettah go fast."

They ran through the streets of New York trying to get to the fight as fast as possible.

"So…I guess dis is it," Jack said.

"Yeah, guess so," Spot said.

"It fer you," Morris said.

"Oh…yeah we'se real scared a yer liddle Queens newsies," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "If its jest gunna be da Queens newsie an' you four maybe I bettah send away me friends so dat it's a fair fight."

"Dat's it, enough talkin'," Tick said. "Get dem boys."

The Queens newsies immediately launched themselves at the Manhattnians and Brooklyners. Not long after, Sam's gang came from one of the alleys and started attacking. This not only surprised the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies, but worried them a little. This gang wasn't young boys anymore, they were full-grown, full-fledged criminals. Spot and Jack looked at each other, worried that they had been planning for the wrong circumstances.

Martini and Jess ran to the fight. "NO we're too late!" Martini said.

"C'mon, maybe we can do somethin' now," Jess said.

"It's worth a shot," Martini agreed, picking up her pace again.

"Oh my god, Martini, look!" Jess said, pointing at the heard of policemen heading towards the fight.

"SHIT!" she ran all the faster. She saw Spot and started yelling. "SPOT! SPOT DA BULLS!!" she screamed. She felt an arm go around her waist and mouth. She tried to scream but couldn't…being that there was a hand over her mouth.

She struggled against the grip as much as she could but wasn't a match for her attacker's strength.

Martini saw out of the corner of her eye that Jess was having similar trouble. Morris was holding her back from the fight and from warning the newsies that the police were coming.

She felt herself being dragged away from the fight. Martini fought all the harder to stay where she was, still not knowing who had her.

"Martini I don't know why ya came down heah but yer leavin' right now," said a voice from behind her.

'_Oscah? I think dat's Oscah's voice…_' she thought. She tried to bite his hand but he laughed and kept it away from her eager teeth. "I ain't stupid enough ta do dat twice," he told her.

She tried to yell, "Let me go!" but it came out muffled because of the hand covering her mouth.

"Sweah ya wont yell ta da newsies an' I'll let ya go," he promised.

Martini nodded and he released her mouth.

"Now what da hell are ya doin' heah?" he asked, maintaining his grip on her waist.

"Well…umm….would ya believe dat I'se sleep walkin'?" she asked.

Oscar rose his eyebrow. "Try again," he told her.

"What do ya think I'se doin' heah. I came ta see fer meself what was goin' on an' see if I could help," she told him.

"Help who?" he asked.

"Da newsies," she said quietly, looking down.

"What did ya say?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.  
"I said da newsies," she said, looking him straight in the eye. "I jest couldn't sit back an' let ya hurt dem."

"So, not only have ya been lyin' ta me, ya drug Jess inta dis too?" he asked, releasing her and pushing her away from him.

"Um…yup pretty much," she said.

"I can't fuckin' believe dis. Now what da hell am I supposed ta do?" he asked, talking more to himself than to Martini.

"I don't care," she said running away as fast as she could towards the newsies again. "SPOT BULLS! RUN!" she screamed, seeing that the police men were now only a few feet away.

Spot heard her this time and yelled at everyone to run. Some of the lucky boys that heard him ran as fast as they could away. Surprisingly none of the opposite side ran. Martini suddenly connected everything together. The entire plan made sense to her now.

Before she could think anymore about it, she was grabbed again. This time it was a police man. "Damnit," she swore as the policeman cuffed her. She didn't fight at all, since she wouldn't have any chance of getting away. She noticed that neither Jack or Spot had run. '_What da hell is goin' on?_' she wondered, being led away.

As it turned out, the police had, had the entire fighting location surrounded. Only a few very lucky boys actually made it away that way. All the others were dragged into court, for their trial.

The entire group was sentenced to a year in the Refuge.


	10. Chapter 10

"Damnit! Now what?" Martini asked Jess, who had also been captured.

"Now…we stay here fer a year I guess," Jess said, looking completely depressed at the idea. "Ugh this is so not the way I saw today turnin' out."

"Yeah, no kiddin'," Bitter added.

All three girls had ended up in the same room because there weren't that many girls at the fight and the girls had separate rooms from the boys at the Refuge to make sure there wasn't any sort of "funny business".

"We can't jest stay heah fer a fuckin' yeah!" Martini protested.

"What do ya think we're gunna do? Ya know anythin' 'bout jail breakin'? Jess asked. "Ya don't even know how ta pick locks!"

"But…but it'll be borin' an' Wish is back at da Lodgin' House all alone!" Martini pointed out.

"I really don't think anyone's gunna care 'bout dat," Bitter told her.

"Gawd damnit fuck Oscah an' his damn plan!" Martini exclaimed.

"Shoah, why not, ya already did once," came a voice from outside the door. 'Fuck me, I mean."

Martini looked through the bars in the door and sure enough there was Oscar standing out in the hall way.

"What da hell are ya doin' heah, Oscah?" she asked.

"We'se checkin' all da cells fer our boys," he told her. The door was suddenly unlocked and Martini noticed three policemen that accompanied him.

"How excitin'," Martini said, sarcastically.

Oscar pointed to a couple of the girls in the room, indicating they were with Queens.

"I don't get it," Jess said. "What's goin' on?"

"Well…we made a deal wid Snyder. We'd get him all da boys dat been causin' him trouble an' he'd help us wid our revenge. Da newsies ain't gettin' out fer a very long time," Oscar said, grinning at the thought.

"If ya didn't have three policemen wid ya right now I would beat da shit outta ya," Bitter told him, stepping forward threateningly.

Oscar laughed at her. "Well, dat doesn't sound like good behavior ta me," Oscar said. "Be careful or ya'll get moah time in heah."

Bitter glared at him coldly. "Soakin' ya would be worth it," she told him.

"Ya really should look inta controllin' yer violent urges," he told her, enjoying himself thoroughly.

"Oscar ya got what ya came fer…why don't ya jest leave," Jess said. "Don't we got a right ta be in jail in peace?"

"Yer comin' too," he told her. "Tick told me ta get ya."

"Too fuckin' bad fer him. I'd rathah be in heah den out der wid you guys," Jess said, taking a stand with her new friends. "I hope dat his conscience eats him up. I ain't leavin' me friends in heah."

"Yer gunna stay in jail jest ta prove a point?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jess told him. "Maybe he'll realize da consequences his actions have. Der's people a lot more innocent den me in heah."

"I don't get it. Why did ya guys even come down? Why couldn't ya jest do what ya were supposed ta an' stay back in da apartment?" he asked.

"Because I fight fer what I care about," Martini told him. "An' I wasn't jest gunna stand by an' let ya hurt dem."

"But…we were gettin' along an' everythin'," Oscar pointed out, looking confused. "Why did ya have ta do dis?"

Martini laughed meanly. "Do ya really think dat we were gettin' along? Don't you get it? It was all jest one big act. From da moment I stepped back in dat alley everythin' was a lie," she told him, glaring.

"Dat ain't true…" Oscar said, looking ready to throw up.

"Isn't it? Oscah yer smartah den dat. Da whole thign was ta get ya ta trust me so dat ya'd tell me infermation or stop fer me. Sadly, ya didn't stop it but I got enough infermation," she told him.

Oscar rose an eyebrow. "If ya got enough infermation den what da hell are ya doin' still in heah?"

"I ain't gunna be heah long," she told him. "So…yeah how 'bout goin' away now? I would say it's been a pleashoah but it ain't. It's been pretty revoltin' actually," she told him. "Ugh, I actually had to pretend dat I liked ya."

"Dat's it. All ya had ta do is say one ncie thing an' I woulda let all three a ya out but now…well don't hold yer breath," he said, turning around and slamming the door behind him.

Martini stood there for a couple minutes before Bitter and Jess realized she was shaking. They both walked up to her and found that tears were streaming down her face and she was trying to hold back sobs. Both Jess and Bitter hugged her tightly, trying to give her some comfort.

"Well…dat was interestin'," Jack said, after Tick had came to retrieve all of his boys. "Yeah…tons a fun. I find it amusin' as hell dat dey still think dat Snake is on der side," Spot said, laughing.

"Uhh…I don't think dat now is da time ta laugh," Blink said, sitting on a bunk looking miserable.

"Ah, cheer up Cyclops," Spot said. "Things'll get bettah."

"Yeah, in a yeah," Blink said.

"Or in a couple hours," Spot revealed.

"Why? What happens in a couple hours? Are we gunna squish Davie through the bars?" he asked, indicating Davie, who was in the corner sobbing about his parents and Les, with disgust.

"Nah…but dat ain't a bad idea," Spot joked. "Don't ya think dat Jack an' I saw dis happenin'?"

"Umm…no…" Blink said, truthfully.

"Have a little faith in yer feahless leadahs," Spot scolded. "So, Jacky boy, when do ya think dey'll get heah?"

"I dunno…yer prolly right 'bout a couple hours. Dey'll want ta make shoah dat da trial an' everythin' is ovah," Jack reasoned.

"All right, did ya make shoah dat at least on person in each room knows what's goin' on?" Spot asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Jack said, pulling out a file. "So who gets ta be da lucky person in heah?" Jack asked.

"I dunno…I say it's Cyclops fer not havin' faith in us," Spot suggested.'

"Sounds good ta me. Blink get ta work," Jack commanded, throwing the file at him.

"What? What's goin' on?' Blink asked.

"We'se gunna have da biggest jail break in New Yawk history," Jack informed him. He gathered all the boys together and explained everything to them.

Martini laid on the bunk, still crying. Bitter and Jess were both trying to console her, but not doing the best job at it.

"I jest…Every time he comes 'round he's so mean an' den I have ta be mean back," Martini said through sniffles.

Jess smiled at her. "Oscah is a hard one ta like all da time," she agreed.

"But…den…once he leaves I always feel bad an' wish dat he would come back…an' den when he does come back it all jest starts ovah again," Martini cried. "It jest nevah ends!"

Bitter started laughing to both girls surprise. "I'm sorry," she gasped, trying to stop lauging. "It's jest…I'm glad ta finally meet someone dat's got a moah hopeless relationship den Spot an' I."

"What?" Martini asked.

"Spot an' I went through all dis. Well, I don't know what Spot was thinkin' but I know dat I felt exactly da same way. Maybe JB was right an' none a us can get tageddah wid out a lot a drama," Bitter told her.

"Nu uh, things couldn't a been dis bad," Martini protested.

"Well, I guess dat things got a little moah serious wid you an' Oscah…I nevah spied on Spot…an' den he's nevah beat up me sistah…not dat I got one. An' he also nevah tried ta imprison all me friends…but othah den dat…its extremely similah," Bitter told her. "Jest da basic way ya guys interact really…"

"Really? Maybe dat means dat Oscah an' I got a chance wid each oddah," Martini said, looking hopeful.

"Dat is aftah a yeah an' if he evah gets ovah what ya jest said," Bitter told her.

Martini looked disappointed again. "Thanks fer ruinin' dat fer me, Bittah."

"I'm sorry but I'm jest bein' realistic not ta mention Spot an' I had a lot moah in common den you an' Oscah. Spot nevah hated all me friends," she pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess yer right," Martini said. "Still…we could get past dat. Now dat he's got his little revenge…I guess I'll have ta see aftah a yeah."

"Oh that's right!" Tunes said, jumping up from the floor she had been sitting on. Tunes was a Brooklyn newsie that had been included in the earlier fight and had been captured along with the other girls. "I knew dat I was fergettin' somethin'!"

"What?" Bitter asked her.

"I bettah get busy," Tunes said, hurrying to the bars and starting to file them away with the file that Jack had given her earlier.

"Hey, wheah did ya get dat?" Bitter asked, walking up to her. "Are ya plannin' on jumpin'? We'se pretty far up…"

"Nah, Jack told me all 'bout da plan," Tunes said, working furiously on the bars.

"What plan?" Bitter asked, confused.

"Da escape plan, fer when we got captured," Tunes said, as if obvious.

"I don't get it," Bitter said, confused. "Jack knew dat we were gunna get arrested?"

"I guess so. Spot an' Jack have known 'bout dis fer a while 'cause dey left some a da boys out so dat dey could come rescue us all."

"Dey shoah is gunna pay fer not tellin' me," Bitter said, angrily. "So, do ya know how we'se gunna do it?"

"Uhh..from what I gathahed…dey're gunna bring us up ta da roof on ropes an' den we'se all jest walkin' outta heah. Der will be way too many a us fer dem ta stop," Tunes said, never pausing in her task.

"Dat's der genius plan?" Bitter asked, incredulously.

"It don't gotta be genius…it'll work," Tunes told her confidently.

"I don't think dat I give Spot an' Jack da credit dey desoive," Martini said, overhearing their discussion.

"Yeah, me neithah," Jess agreed.

---A Few Hours Later---

Blink finally finished with the bars, with very sore, blistered hands. "I hope ya all know what I sacrificed fer ya," he told everyone sitting down, looking a little irritated that no one had helped him.

"Hey, yer not da one hangin' outside by a rope," a voice came from outside.

"Nice timin', Snake," Jack commended.

"Thanks," Snake said. "You boys ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Jack told him.

"Any a da littler boys dat can't get up by demselves?" he asked.

"Does Davie count?" Spot asked, indicating Davie was still whimpering in the corner.

"Uhh…are ya serious? Does he really need me ta hold him ta get up der?" Snake asked.'

"Well…I dunno if he could get up alone…" Jack said.

"I guess I could manage," Snake said, looking revolted at the thought.

"I think dat's pretty much it…we left most a da littler boys out a da fight," Jack told him.

"Wait," Racetrack interrupted. "Wouldn't dey noticed if Davie's constant whinin' had stopped? He ain't stopped since we got heah!"

"Nice point," Spot conceded. "We bettah have him go last. 'Sides his whinin' can covah up any noise dat we make."

Everyone laughed and started climbing up the ropes that Snake and the other boys had attacked to the roof.

------On the Roof-----

"Is dis all a us?" Jack asked Spot.

"I think dat we got all da rooms," Spot said, looking around.

"So, now we jest march outta heah?" Jack asked.

"I guess…we ain't really got dis far in da plan…I think dat we could jest go. Dey don't got dat many police heah, not expectin' dis or anythin'. Let's jest put me boys on da outside a da group an' yer boys in da middle. Dat way if der is a fight we got a chance," Spot decided.

"Sadly, I think dat dat's a good idea. C'mon lets get goin'. Maybe we'll get outta heah before dey even realize dat we gone," Jack decided.

"All right," Spot said.

The two then ran around organizing all of the boys and started down the fire escape, with Spot in the front and Jack in the back.

----The Girls----

"Tunes are ya shoah dat Jack said we would be escapin' taday?" Bitter asked, looking out the window anxiously.

"Yeah, he said it would only be a couple hours," Tunes said. "I shoah hope nothin' happened."

"Yeah, me too. I ain't lookin' forward ta bein' in heah fer a yeah jest 'cause dey mess up," Bitter decided.

Cards walked up to Spot. "Hey…Spot don't ya feel like we'se missin' some people?" he asked.

"No…why can ya think a anyone dat is missin'?" Spot asked.

"Nah I jest got dis naggin' feelin' dat I'm fergettin' somethin'," Cards persisted.

"Wait…what 'bout.." he started.

"BITTAH!" they both realized at the same time.

"She ain't nevah gunna let me live dis down," Spot said angrily. "I gotta go get her!"

"I'm comin' wid ya," Cards told him.

"Nah…someone has gotta lead da boys," Spot said. "Stay heah."

"Someones gunna have ta pull Bittah off ya when she tries ta kill ya. Have Snake stay heah," Cards suggested.

"Ya got a good point der. Snake," he said, turning around to find the boy walking just behind him. "You take charge. I gotta go get da goils," Spot told him.

"Are ya shoah I shouldn't go wid ya?" Snake asked, wanting to be the one that rescued Jess.

"What is it wid you boys? Are ya crazy or somethin'? Don't ya want ta get outta heah?" Spot asked.

"Shoah, but I'd jest rathah go help Jess moah," Snake said.

"Fine, fine, whatevah. JB you stay heah," Spot told him.

"Fine wid me," JB said, walking to the front. "I ain't crazy 'nough ta want ta stay heah an' get caught."

"Wuss," Cards taunted.

"Dumb ass," JB responded.

"Stop it. We ain't got time fer dis," Spot said, pushing his way up the stairs.

Snake and Cards followed him closely.

"Maybe dey got caught," Bitter reasoned.

"Stop bein' negative. Da oddah boys are prolly jest late gettin' heah or somethin'," Martini reproved.

"I wondah if we could escape ourselves…If Snydah comes out heah an' sees da bars filed we'se gunna be stuck in heah 'til we'se 21!" Tunes said, looking down to see just how far it was to the ground. "We could…I dunno tie sheets tageddah or somethin'," she suggested.

"No need fer dat," came Cards's voice from the window. "Anyone in heah dat want ta escape?" he asked.

"It's about fuckin' time," Bitter said. "Ya had us all worried!"

"Well, so very sorry ta worry ya. Do you goils think dat ya can climb up alone or do ya need some help?" he asked.

Although some of the girls doubted that they would be able to climb to the top they were too proud to admit it to Cards and figured they would at least try it. Cards was pulled back up to the top by Snake and Spot and then they lowered a few ropes for the girls. As it turned out most of the girls couldn't climb up by themselves and Spot, Cards and Snake ended up having to pull them up.

Bitter looked around the roof and noticed it was empty. "Hey, wheah is everyone else?" she asked.

Spot, Snake and Cards all conveniently were busied with wrapping up with ropes and acted as if it took too much attention to talk at the same time.

"Uhh…I jest asked a question," Bitter said.

"Well…uhh…dey're already gone," Cards told her.

"How are dey gone already?" Bitter asked. "We didn't take dat long gettin' up heah."

"Umm…well we didn't want ta go in a big group so dat we wouldn't get caught," he lied.

"Wait," Tunes interjected. "Jack said dat part a da plan was goin' in a big group!"

"Hey, don't we got bettah things ta do den sit heah an' talk 'bout dis?" Spot asked. "C'mon let's get outta heah."

The group of about a dozen girls, Spot, Cards and Snake all started down the fire escape hurriedly.

"Dis is too easy," Jack said, reaching the gate.

"Yeah, ya kinda wondah why moah people don't break out," JB said. They were all rushing out the main gate into the street. They remained quiet out of respect for the group that was still inside.

"I wondah how Spot an' dem are doin'," Jack said.

"I hope dey're gettin' out as easy as us."

When the group reached the bottom on the fire escape they were suddenly surrounded by police men. "Shit," Spot swore, looking around, frightened.

"Jest wheah did ya think dat ya were goin'?" a policeman asked, brandishing his weapon.

"What does it fuckin' look like? We'se takin' a moonlight stroll 'round da Refuge," Bitter said, sarcastically.

Everyone glared at her quickly. "What? It was a stupid question!" Bitter claimed, but shut up after that.

"C'mon kids, jest come back in nice an' easy an' you'll get less time added," another, nicer looking policeman said.

"Or what? Yer gunna attack kids?" Cards asked.

"Nah, but we'd attack criminals," the first policeman said.

"Let's get dis ovah wid," Spot said, pulling out his cane, not willing to go back.

"Look, kids yer bein' stupid," the second policeman told them.

"Ya ain't even begun ta see stupid…wait…dat didn't come out as threatenin' as it was supposed ta," Cards said.

All the newsies rolled their eyes and laughed at Cards.

"Ya kids aren't takin' dis nearly as serious as ya should. Breakin' outta jail is a serious offense. We might not've gotten yer friends but we shoah as hell ain't lettin' you get away," said a police man.

"We ain't goin' back," Spot said, determined.

"Have it yer way," the policeman conceded and the policemen rushed forward to stop the offending newsies.

The small group was prepared to fight their hardest to stay out of the refuge. The boys, instinctively protective, stood in front of the girls to soften the attack for them. Martini and Jess, who weren't accustomed to fights, were glad about this.

The policemen had gotten to them and started trying to drag them off, when they noticed that instead of the group of children lessening, it seemed to grow. "What da hell?" the policemen said, in some way, when they noticed there were almost twice as many as the original group and it was growing.

"Shit, der comin' in da gate!" a policeman called, pointing at the steady flow of Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies rushing in to aid their friends.

"We can't hold dem all back!" another yelled.

"We gotta get outta heah!" bellowed another.

The twenty or so policemen that had gathered were no match for the large group of newsies. They retreated back into the Refuge, closing and locking the door behind them.

The victorious group didn't bother being quiet anymore. There was a loud cry heard all around New York, courtesy of the ecstatic newsies. They all ran back to the Manhattan Lodging House, in high spirits. Knowing that the trouble was finally over and happy that they had come out on top once again.

Cards raced into the sick room as soon as he was home. "Wish! We did it!" he yelled running over to her, looking like a ten year old boy.

Wish smiled at him. "I'm glad. I woulda been lonely wid ya all gone," she told him.

"It all worked out…well we fergot some a da goils at da jail but den we remembahed dem an' we went back ta get dem," he said, shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Ya fergot da goils?" Wish asked, shocked.

"Ya fergot us?!" Bitter asked from the door. Martini, Jess and Bitter had been going in to check on Wish. They all were looking slightly perturbed, now.

"Well…uhh…I wouldn't say fergot…jest uhh…" Cards said, trying to cover.

"Jest ya didn't remembah us fer a while?" Martini suggested.

"Yeah dat's it…wait…no hey dat ain't what I meant!" Cards protested.

"I'll bet if I was der ya wouldn't a fergot dem," Wish said smiling.

"Nah, I definatley woulda remembahed dem if ya had been der," he told her.

"So, ya do admit dat ya fergot dem," Wish pointed out, smirking.

"No..but…yer evil," he told her.

"Ah, but dat's why ya love me!" Wish told him

Cards bent down to give her a kiss. "Dat an' oddah things…"

"Uck…could ya be moah mushy?" Bitter asked, looking disgusted.  
Cards laughed at her. "It ain't like ya don't get da same way when Spot is around!"

"Well, if I did befoah I ain't now. Especially not aftah he fergot me…speakin' a which, I'se gunna go have a talk wid our deah little puppy dog," she said, wandering off.

Martini and Jess burst out laughing and followed her to see the excitement that was sure to come.

Bitter walked over to Spot who was busy talking to Snake and a couple other Brooklyn boys.

"You," Bitter said, pointing at Spot. "I need ta talk ta you."

Spot looked surprised but excused himself from his group, to walk over to the side of the room and talk to her.

Jess and Martini edged their way over, trying not to be obvious.

"I was talkin' ta Cards…well listenin' ta him talk ta Wish…an' found out some interestin' infermation," Bitter told him, glaring.

"What would dat be?" Spot asked her.

"Somethin' along da lines a YA FERGETTIN' DA GOILS!" she said. "What da hell is wrong wid ya!"

"Hey, it ain't me fault. I'se responsible fer all a Brooklyn, it's natural dat I'd ferget one or two," he said.

"It's nice ta know dat ya can ferget 'bout me so easily," Bitter said, glaring at him. "Ya can also ferget 'bout doin'…well…anythin' dat ya like ta do wid me."

"Bittah, come on! Don't get so bent outta shape. It ain't like we left ya der or nothin'," Spot told her.

"Oh, dat's jest great. An' while were on da subject a ya fergettin' stuff, how come ya didn't tell me 'bout yer little breakin' outta jail plan?" she asked.

"I dunno…othah things on me mind…" he told her.

"What kinda answah is dat?" she asked.

"Da vague kind. I don't have ta tell ya everythin'," he told her.

"Dat's jest fine. If you don't have ta tell me everythin' den I won't tell you nothin'," she said, walking off towards the door.

"Bittah…BITTAH! Wheah are ya goin'?" he yelled after her.

"Somewheah…how's dat fer vague?" she asked, leaving.

"Dat was interestin'," Snake said, when Spot had returned.

"Goils, I sweah der nothin' but trouble," Spot muttered, looking extremely angry.

"Ya can say dat again," Snake said, agreeing out of habit.

"Hey, dat's kinda harsh!" Jess said. Then, realizing what she had said and who she was talking to (Spot), she braced herself for a verbal battle.

Spot glared at her. "Yer da most troublesome a dem all," he told her.

"Spot jest 'cause things aren't goin' good wid Bittah don't mean dat ya can snap at othah people," Martini said, sticking up for her friend.

"Yeah an' who's gunna stop me?" he asked. "Ya gunna go get yer little boyfriend ta come up wid anothah plan ta get rid a us? Or maybe Jess can jest go whine ta her brother."

"You are seriously da biggest joik in da world," Martini said. She had evolved a lot in her time with the newsies. Not only had she become more outspoken but she had become a lot more confrontational and now found that she was never willing to back out of a fight. "An' ya wondah why Bittah is always runnin' away from ya."

Spot glared icily at her. "Yer treadin' on thin ice, Martini," he told her.

"'Cause it would make Bittah fergive ya so much fastah if ya beat up her friends? I sweah you an' Oscah could be best friends," she said, rolling her eyes.

The Brooklyners that had been talking to Spot had subconsciously been backing away, not wanting to get in the middle of this. Spot had already been in a bad mood from Bitter and calling him names wasn't really helping.

Spot clenched his hands into fists. He took a deep breath, trying to contain his temper. "Martini…I suggest dat ya leave…now."

"I don't th…" she started but Snake had hurried over and put his hand over her mouth.

"Umm…how 'bout da three a us go visit Wish," he said, inviting Jess to join them.

"Fine wid me. It ain't like I especially like bein' around certain, egotistical, joiky Brooklyn leadahs," Jess said, wanting to get at least one insult in.

Snake's eyes got bigger and he tried to hide a smile. "Umm…lets hurry," he said, almost dragging Martini away before she could antagonize Spot any further.

Martini pried Snake's hand away from her mouth when they were across the room. "It's fine, I ain't gunna do nothin'."

Jess smiled. "It ain't like she could do anythin' even if she wanted. We've both seen her fight."

"Good point," Snake said, smirking.

"Thanks you guys...really. Wanna rub a little moah salt in dat wound?" Martini asked, sarcastically.

"Sorry Martini. Jest jokin'," Jess told her.

"It's fine. I'm jest kinda frustrated wid everythin' dat's been goin' on. Hey, Snake, whatevah happened aftah you'se guys left, anyways?" Martini asked him.

"I assume what ya really mean is what happened wid Oscah. An' I dunno. He wasn't up fer celebratin' wid da rest a us so he took off ta go home,"Snake told her.

"Wondah why he didn't want ta celebrate..." Jess said, staring obviously at Martini.

Martini rolled her eyes. "Stop it, it wasn't 'cause a me. Look, I'm goin' ta bed, now. Jess yer jest gunna stay heah tanight, right?"

"I dunno...I don't think dat I should 'cause a...well everythin'. I'll jest go home," Jess said. "I'll come ovah heah tomorrah an' find ya, all right?"

"Yeah, dat sounds all right ta me," Martini agreed. "See ya." Then she walked over to her bunk and climbed in.

"So...I'll walk ya back ta yer place if ya like," Snake offered.

"Dat would be okay wid me," Jess said, smiling.

"All right, den. Let's go," Snake said, starting towards the door. Jess followed closely tentatively slipping her hand into his.

Snake looked surprised but squeezed her hand gently and gave her a shy smile.

Ten minutes after Bitter had left she walked back in looking bewildered. She saw Spot, who had returned to talking with his friends and marched over to him. Pointing at him she said, "You. I need ta talk ta ya."

Spot gave her a questioning look but followed her over away from the group. "Uhh...did ya want somethin'?"

"Yeah...umm...I dunno if ya noticed but I jest ran away angry," Bitter told him.

"I noticed...remembah I even asked ya wheah ya were goin'," he reminded her.

"Den what da hell are ya stilll doin' heah? I thought dat we had dis down! I run outta heah angry an' you run aftah me ta make me feel bettah."

"Oh...I musta fergot," Spot claimed, not willing to admit he hadn't learned his lesson.

"Well...jest make shoah it doesn't happen again," Bitter said, kissing him on the cheek.

"A course not," Spot said, kissing her on the lips.

"Hey umm...Martini?" Jack asked, walking up to her bed.

"What?" she mummbled into her pillow.

"Can I talk ta ya?" he asked her.

"Can it wait until tomorrah?" she asked, trying to lift herself up from the bed she had previously been sleeping in.

"I guess it could I jest...I dunno...I kinda wanted ta talk 'bout somethin' dats kinda important," Jack said.

"Yer not gunna go away until I talk ta ya, are ya?" Martini asked, rolling over and opening her eyes.

"Prolly not," Jack said, smiling.

"All right, all right," she said, sitting up and yawning. "What was so important dat it couldn't wait until tomorrah?" she asked.

"Well...I guess it ain't dat important or anythin' but...I mean well ya would know bettah den anyone an' I jest don't really...umm...an'..."

"Jack...yer babblin'. I shoah hope ya didn't wake me up ta babble. Jest get ta da point," Martini told him.

"All right," he said, taking a deep breath. "I like Wish an' don't know what ta do 'bout it an' I know der ain't any chance fer us since she's wid Cards but I feel bad 'cause I said some really mean stuff ta her an' I don't know what ta do 'bout it an' I was hopin' dat ya could tell me," he told her, then caught his breath after his one-breath explanation.

Martini rose an eyebrow. "Ya like Wish? Wow...ya should tell her...she'd be flattahed aftah all dese yeahs. Yer right 'bout not havin' a chance wid her now dat she's wid Cards."

"Really, doh what should I do 'bout it?" he asked her.

"I dunno...I mean if ya really hurt her feelins den you should tell her da entire truth 'cause it ain't faih ta her fer her ta feel bad 'cause ya don't wanna seem stupid or whatevah yer reasons are. But, really, ya should jest get ovah her 'cause even if she wasn't wid Cards den you two could nevah get tagethah. Ya'd be worse den...Bittah an' Spot or me an Oscah," she told him.

"I dunno if da Manhattan Lodgin' House could take anothah bad relationship like dat," Jack said, smiling. Then, seriously, he added, "Hey thanks fer yer advice...an' fer wakin' up ta give it ta me."

"Anytime...well...not literally anytime 'cause if ya do dis again den I'd have ta soak ya...or attempt ta soak ya at least," Martini told him. "Now go ta bed. Ya can talk ta Wish tomorrah an' if ya need ta talk aftah dat I'm heah...anytime befoah 10 PM doh..."

Jack leaned forward and gave Martini a hug. "Yer a great goil. How's everythin' goin' wid you?"

"I dunno...been bettah an' been worse," she told him. "Can we save dis talk fer latah? If we get inta my problems we'll be heah all night."

"All right. G'night Martini," Jack said getting up and walking back to his bunk to go to sleep.

"So, heah we are," Jess said, when they reached her apartment door.

"Yeah," Snake said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Umm...yeah...so thank ya. It was really nice a ya ta walk me all da way heah," she said, smiling. "Yer really sweet."

"It wasn't any trouble. I promise ya," he told her.

"I'm glad," Jess said, smiling. "So..."

"Yeah...so I guess I'll see ya tomorrah?" he said, looking hopeful.

"Yeah. I guess so..." Jess said.

"All right den...goodnight," Snake said, giving her a quick smile and then turning around.

"Hey...umm...Snake?" Jess asked.

"Yeah?" Snake asked, turning around.

"I...well umm...I..." she started. Then, realizing she didn't have any words for what she was feeling she walked over and kissed him.

When she pulled away Snake was smiling. Neither of them said anything.

"Please tell me what yer thinkin'," Jess said, looking a little embarrassed.  
Snake gave a half smile. "I was jest thinkin' 'bout how nothin' turned out da way I thought it would. I always figuahed dat when ya figuahed out I was a spy dat ya would nevah talk ta me again, but heah we are in a hall..."

Jess smiled at him. "I had a crush on ya since I met ya but figuahed dat ya were jest like da othah boys an' refused ta get involved wid anyone like dat. I mean jest look how hard it is fer Martini."

"Yeah. I wish it didn't have to be so hard fer her..." Snake said.

Jess looked up at him surprised and giggled. "Yer jest a softy at heart aren't ya?"

"What? No!" Snake protested. "I'm a big, tough Brooklynah!"

"Shoah...big, tough Brooklynah dat has pillow fights an' is shy..." Jess said smirking. "Jest admit it."

"I won't admit anythin'," Snake said.

"Fine...don't admit it. I know it's true, doh," Jess said.

"Good den. I wont admit it. Look, I gotta get goin'. I want a little sleep tanight," he said.

"Oh...well ya could...umm...never mind," Jess said.

"What?" Snake asked.  
"I was jest gunna say dat if ya wanted ya could stay heah...I mean it's awfully crowded at da Lodgin' House."

"Are ya shoah? I could sleep on da couch or somethin'?" Snake asked.

"Dat's fine wid me...well ya don't gotta stay on da couch doh..." Jess said blushing.

"Ya shoah bout dis?" Snake asked.

"Yeah...I mean...if ya want ta..." Jess told him.

Snake smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. They made their way into the apartment.

----The Next Morning----

Snake and Jess walked in the next morning yawning and grinning like fools.

"Hey you guys," Martini greeted. "Where were ya last night, Snake?"

"Well it was crowded heah so Jess said I could stay at her place," Snake told her.

Martini rose an eyebrow at Jess. "Oh really?"

Jess blushed and nodded.

Martini squealed. "Dis is so cute! Oh my gosh you guys!! I knew dat ya would get tagethah!"

"Uhh...I think I'm gunna let you goils talk," Snake said, looking embarrassed.

Jess smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What's wrong, don't ya like gossip?"

"Not when it's about me. I'll see ya both latah," he said, walking over to talk to Spot and Cards.

"Soooo..." Martini said, when they were sitting on her bunk.

"So what?" Jess asked.

"Sooo what happened?" Martini said.

"What do ya think happened?"

"I think dat you two...oh my gosh you did!" Martini said and squealed again. "You guys are so perfect fer each othah!!"

"Yeah," Jess agreed.

"Well ya have ta tell me everythin'!" Martini said.

Jess complied and related what had happened the previous night, excluding some of the more...personal...details.

"Hey...Wish can I talk ta ya?" Jack asked.

"I guess..." Wish said, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"Okay...well I guess ya've noticed dat I'se been a little mean ta ya an' everythin'," Jack started.

"No kiddin'," Wish said.

"Well, what ya might not know is dat da reason I'm bein' a little harsh on ya is 'cause I got a..."

"Crush on me. I know," Wish finished for him.

"What? How did you know dat?" Jack asked.

"Ya ain't dat great a an actor..." Wish told him, laughing.

"Okay...well I jest wanted ta tell ya dat so dat ya don't feel bad or take what I said seriously. I mean, ya ain't really a slut...an' I was only half serious 'bout ya bein' an obnoxious bitch," he told her.

Wish rolled her eyes. "Thanks Jack...dat's da sweetest thing anyone's evah told me," she said, sarcastically.

"Anytime. I jest want ta make shoah dat ya know dat I know dat nothin' can evah happen 'cayse yer wid Cards an' everythin' but I jest figuahed I should tell ya da truth an' all. Ya at least desoive dat," he told her.

"Okay, well thanks. I still hope dat we can be friends. I promise I wont freak out on ya...all da time at least," Wish said, smirking.

"Good ta know. Look, yer welcome ta stay heah any time ya want," Jack told her.

"Thanks," Wish said. "Yer an' okay guy Fr...Jack." Wish pulled him into a hug.

"Yer not so bad yerself Wish."

"Well, I hate ta say dis, but I gotta go," Martini said, getting off the bed. "I still gotta go sell."

"All right. Dat's okay. Snake said he was gunna take me out sellin' taday," Jess said.

"Good fer you guys! It's great. Everyone's relationships are workin' out...well...almost everyone's," she corrected herself, looking a little sad.

"Don't look so sad. If things can work out between Snake an' I den things can work out between you an' Oscah," Jess said, consolingly.

Martini gave a small smile. "Yer such an optimist," she told her.

"Damn straight. I'll see ya latah, all right?" Jess asked.

"Yep, see ya," Martini said walking out of the Lodging House and heading towards the DO.

"Martini is dat you? How da hell..." came a voice behind her.

Martini sighed and turned around. "Hey, Oscah."

"How da hell are ya already outta da Refuge?" he asked her.

"Umm...maybe ya need ta read da papers once in awhile? Extra Extra, huge jail break, ovah a hundred escape," she told him, handing over a paper. "Seems like der was some good dat came outta me spyin'."

To Martini's surprise Oscar just started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Martini asked, shifting her papers from one arm to the other.

"Ders really nothin' left tad p but laugh," Oscar told her.

Martini looked confused and then started laughing too. "Guess ya got a ppoint der," she said.

Oscar looked surprised. "Don't look now but it seems dat we'se both havin' a civil conversation widout havin' any ulterior motives," he said.

"Actually...I do have an ulterior motive," Martini said.

"An' what is dat?" Oscar asked.

"Well...dese papes are awfully heavy..." she said, smiling at him.

"Oh no...der ain't now way dat I'm helpin' ya sell yer papes," Oscar refused.

"Ya don't have ta sell dem...jest hold dem..." Martini said. "Pleeease?"

Oscar rolled his eyes and took the papers from her. "Only dis once," he told her.

"Dat's what you think," Martini said laughing.

"Dat's what I know," Oscar corrected.

"We'll see," Martini said.

Oscar tried to glare at her, but couldn't quite accomplish it and started laughing. Martini soon joined in.

After a little while of selling and small talk Martini suddenly stopped. "What does dis mean, Oscah?" she asked.

"What does what mean?" he asked her.

"Us spendin' da day tagethah. You helpin' me sell papes...does dis mean dat we're tagethah again...or what?" she asked.

"I dunno...what do ya want it ta mean?" he asked her.

"I want it ta mean dat ya've finally accepted me bein' a newsie an' don't care 'bout it," she told him. "An' I want it ta mean dat we can finally be happy tagethah 'cause I jest can't take us fightin' all da time anymoah."

"Well, I think dat, dat is what dis could mean," Oscar told her.

"Ya mean it? Really?" Martini asked.

Oscar nodded. "I don't think I'll be becomin' best friends wid any a yer friends any time soon...but I promise nevah ta try ta soak yer friends again," he told her. "Would dat make ya happy?"

"Yes, dat would make me very happy," Martini said, kissing him. '_Now everyone's _

_relationships are workin' out_,' she thought happily.

The End!


End file.
